


Private Photos

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Complete, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluffy Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Frottage, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kinbaku, Kitchen Sex, Leakage, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nantaimori, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Rabbit Costume, Shibari, Skype Sex, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Switching, coconut oil as lube, drip out, romantic sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: It started innocently enough - Yuri looked so amazing when flustered and aroused that Victor had to take a picture. Little did he know that it would eventually develop into a contest to see which of them could take the filthiest photo of the other.Now Complete.Translations!Mandarin|Spanish(Wattpad Link)





	1. Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】閨房密照](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398007) by [yuuriissocute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute)



> So this idea popped into my head, and I had to. It WILL NOT be anywhere as long as Dreams or Shared Gravity. But it's also sorta open ended, depending on where things go. 90% chance kinks will be explored as I go, so the tags will be an evolving mess. Check for new tags before each chapter if there are things that squick you out. 
> 
> It's also an experiment to see if I can rein in my wordcount for smut. I tend to get wordy, but sometimes less is more. I'd like to keep chapters under 1000 words, and no longer than 2000 unless it's absolutely necessary. 
> 
> Considering that I have 2 ongoing, and very large, fics, updates will be sporadic. I'll try for once a week, but no promises. However, considering the content, I think Wednesdays (evening, MST) are good (happy hump-day!). Subscribe or stalk my tumblr for better info each week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were already discussing a photo, so Victor couldn't help but to capture the moment that he knew he'd spend the day in bed with his fiance.

Victor adored Yuri, loved absolutely everything about the shy Japanese man. He still had a hard time believing that the past nine months were real. A year prior he’d been preparing to take gold for the fifth year in a row at Europeans, then again at Worlds.

He hadn’t a clue what his future held, but knew that even going through the motions was exhausting. He’d begun to wonder if everybody was lying about love, a mass delusion in order to further the species, with nobody willing to question it.

Then a viral video turned his world on its head, and he couldn’t be happier.

Now the person he was convinced was his soulmate sat at the small kitchen table in his… _their_ … St. Petersburg apartment. Hair, getting a bit long, ruffled from sleep and fingers curled around a steaming mug of tea.

Yuri’s eyes had drifted to the gently falling snow outside, and they glittered behind his glasses.

The moment was broken when a notification sounded on Yuri’s phone. He blinked and turned his attention to the device. He picked it up, squinted a moment, choked on air, and blushed.

Victor laughed, though he had to admit that he loved the flustered look on his fiancé. “Care to share?”

“That photo of us you posted on Instagram last night has a handful of… unexpected responses.”

“Oh?” Victor pulled out his own phone and opened the app. He scrolled to the photo and stared. Nothing seemed off about it. They were sitting in a restaurant, untouched plates of steaming food in front of them, Victor’s arm slung over Yuri’s shoulders. Both of them wore large smiles.

Victor blinked, then opened the comments.

 

> **_QuadFlip123 -_ ** _Those are the faces of two men getting dick on a regular basis._
> 
> **_Liv4Sk8ing -_ ** _Great to see you both so happy. Now eat that food and go enjoy your evening together. ;-)_
> 
> **_Victuri4Eva -_ ** _‘Date’ night? ;-)_
> 
> **_Christophe-gc -_ ** _What are you two doing out? It’s a free day tomorrow. Shouldn’t you two be ripping each other’s clothes off?_
> 
> **_Phichit+Chu_ ** _\- I agree with @Christophe-gc. Go get some of dat Russian ass @Katsuki-Yuri_

There were more, but Victor could tell by Yuri’s deepening blush that they were much along the same line.

_God he looks great like that._

“They have a point you know…” Victor mused.

Yuri’s face shot up, shock in his eyes.

“It is our free day,” Victor took a couple steps closer to his love, then sat across from him at the table. “There’s no good reason to not to indulge.”

Yuri swallowed, and Victor saw that his eyes had already started to darken with lust.

“I think I want to enjoy my fiance today,” Victor purred. “We’ve been far too busy and I miss it: the desperate kisses, the taste of your skin as I suck marks across it…”

Yuri’s eyes widened, and his lips parted.

“... the flush that starts on your face and travels to your shoulders as I open you up.”

Yuri’s breathing had shortened, and he licked his lips absentmindedly. Victor wanted to capture that tongue between his lips and suck on it, but driving Yuri wild with words alone was his first goal.

“I love the way you beg when I stretch you, unable to contain your need. Your tight heat around my cock, your fingernails carving into my back as I thrust into you… that little shudder and moan every time I come inside, as if your entire body wants it.”

Yuri’s eyes were blown wide, a blush across his cheeks, and his breathing definitely indicated that he was aroused.

Victor loved that look, and on impulse he picked up his cell phone and took a photo.

“Vitya!” Yuri protested.

Victor smirked. “You looked too good, I had to.”

“I’m going to get you back,” Yuri warned.

“Oh really?” Victor teased.

Yuri smirked, walked around the table and moved to straddle Victor’s lap as he kissed him deeply. “Later though, when you’re not expecting it. For now, just fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Because this is a no-plot except evolving smut thing I am mildly open to suggestions, but there are some limits that I know I won't write. No scat, watersports, blood play, or anything that would cause injury. Also, I know it's popular, but I am very unlikely to write a Daddy kink, because while it's fairly tame as far as kinks go, it just bothers me on some weird level so I know I couldn't do it justice. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Read my other YOI fics from my profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives home to find Victor lounging on the couch, with another free day ahead of them he decides it's time for some photographic retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for the fantastic response so far. I've gotten several requests for bondage, and several for praise kink. (how I'll work praise into a photo I dunno, but I'll figure it out)
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 2!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri sighed as he set down a shopping bag and fished in his pocket for the keys to their apartment. Yakov had asked him to stay late to help Yurio with his spins, a request he could hardly refuse given that the Russian coach had bent over backwards to not only accept him to the rink, but also gave Victor invaluable coaching advice. 

Victor tilted his head over the arm of the couch when the door opened, looking at him upside-down with a smile plastered on his face. “Welcome home! Did Yurio give you much trouble?”

Yuri smiled, walked over and kissed Victor’s cheek before taking the shopping bag to the kitchen and putting away the groceries that he’d bought with the teen’s translation help. “No more than usual. What were you up to?”

“Just reading, trying to get through that novel I picked up last month.”

Yuri smiled as he put the last of the groceries away and moved to lean over the back of the couch. “Tomorrow’s our free day. What do you want to do?”

Victor wiggled his eyebrows. “You sounds nice.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “So that takes care of before breakfast. Which leaves the question of what you want to do tomorrow?”

“Hey!” Victor protested. “So mean!”

Yuri smirked, knowing he had his fiance exactly where he wanted him. It was time for photo retribution. “Are you holding out me, hiding stamina?”

Victor’s eyes widened, recognizing the challenge. “Maybe.”

Yuri walked to stand behind Victor’s head. He leaned in and rested his hands on the Russian’s shoulders before nipping his ear. 

“If all you want to do is me, we don’t have to wait until tomorrow… though the one being done is you.”

Yuri smiled at Victor’s sharp intake of breath. 

“I think I’ll start by grabbing a handful of your hair, and using your gorgeous mouth until I come down your throat,” Yuri teased, voice husky with need. “Once I take the edge off it’s your turn.”

Victor’s breathing started to shallow. 

“I’ll pull down those lounge pants, settle between your legs and admire your beautiful cock before I suck you off.” Yuri licked the shell of Victor’s ear and ran his hands over his chest. “But I want it so bad, I’m not going to stop with one. I’ll give you a couple minutes to catch your breath, then start again. 

“I’ll keep going Vitya. I’m going to suck you off, over and over, until you’re dry and shooting blanks. How many times can you come in a row like that? Three? Four?”

Victor shuddered. 

“I’ll be so hard for you by then, but I love the way you look when I open you up, and I’ll take my time. I’ll go slowly, massaging your sweet spot until you can only moan my name as I spread you. I’ll keep doing that until you’re nice and hard again, then I’ll suck you off again and overstimulate you until you scream.”

“Yuri…” Victor moaned. 

“You’ll be so beautiful, flushed, your cock limp from having been paid so much attention to. You’ll probably be too exhausted to protest as I slide a pillow underneath your ass and push in.

“You’ll feel so good wrapped around my cock, your heat and muscles fluttering around me. I’ll take my time and enjoy it, in and out, over and over until I drive you mad.”

Victor groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to the fantasy. 

“Eventually I won’t be able to hold back. I’ll speed up, driving into you harder and harder, pounding as deep as possible, the sound of skin slapping mingling with your cries of my name. It’ll feel so good to come inside you.”

Yuri’s eyes flicked up to see Victor’s erection straining against his lounge pants. He kissed the spot right behind Victor’s ear that drove the older man crazy. 

“I want you so bad, and once won’t be enough. I’ll have barely come before I need to go again. And you’ll feel even better all sloppy. I won’t be able to hold back and I’ll slam into you, coming over and over until I can’t move. The only break your ass will get is if I feel the need to suck you off again. You’ll be my personal cock-sleeve until I’m finally satisfied.”

Yuri gave Victor a moment as he reached into his pocket and thumbed the camera app open on his phone. 

“How’s that sound Vitya?”

Victor opened his eyes halfway, heavy lidded and darkened with lust. A pink flush decorated his cheek and his erection tented his lounge pants. 

Yuri smirked, pulled out his phone and took a photo. 

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor whined. 

“Told you I was going to get you back.” Yuri examined the photo, smirked, then leaned over again and showed it to Victor. “You look so good Vitya. I think I’ll use this photo of you to jerk off to when you’re out of town without me.”

Victor gulped. 

“Now, where were we?” Yuri teased. 

Victor smiled, “You were about to use me as your personal cock-sleeve.”

“That’s right…” Yuri grinned, and unbuttoned his jeans as he grabbed a handful of Victor’s hair with the other hand and walked around the couch to stand with his erection in front of his fiance’s mouth. “Open wide.”

Victor hummed as Yuri slid his cock into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> They're still playing it a bit safe with the photos, but not for long. This photo war is just getting started. ;-)
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri are in Slovakia for the European Championships, and Yuri is determined to make sure that Victor only thinks of him when he skates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 ya'll! I love how much excitement this very smutty little story is getting. 
> 
> Tags have changed! We're still in relatively safe territory, but I need to get into the habit of putting the warning there. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor used to think there was something so lonely about waking up in random hotel rooms. He traveled constantly, always competing in new and exciting places. But, except for those times when he and Chris were at the same competition, he never had a person to appreciate it with. 

Sightseeing alone was something Victor never really enjoyed. He thrived on sharing the experience, and turned to his instagram feed for validation of his exploits when he lacked a companion. 

Waking up with Yuri sharing his bed made all the lonely trips worth it. The feeling of isolation that had built over the years shattered in the young man’s presence, and Victor realized that thousands of lonely nights were a small price to pay for the joy of having Yuri by his side now. 

Yuri had no reason to be in Slovakia, there was no cause for him to be at the European Championships. Yuri was there for him, and somehow that made it even sweeter. 

Victor smiled at the tuft of black hair and smooth skin peeking out from under the thick bedding, then scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his sleeping fiance. On instinct the smaller man curled into the embrace. 

Victor dropped kisses onto Yuri’s hair and rubbed his back until he started to wake up. 

“S’too early,” Yuri mumbled, burying his face against Victor’s chest. 

“Did you want to come with me to morning practice? Or did you want to stay at the hotel until the opening ceremony and short program?” Victor murmured, lips pressed against the top of Yuri’s head. 

Yuri grumbled for a moment, stilled, then slipped from Victor’s arms and disappeared beneath the covers. 

“Yuri?”

Victor blinked a couple times, wondering if his fiance had decided to retreat from the light, then gasped as lips ghosted over his cock. Yuri kissed and licked at his shaft, teasing it to hardness. 

“Yuuuuri…” Victor groaned, even as he shifted to give the other man better access. “I thought we agreed: no sex before a competition.”

Yuri’s head popped up, and he lifted one arm so that Victor could see him under the covers. “We did… no sex… didn’t say anything about sucking you off.”

Yuri let the blanket fall and returned his attention to Victor’s cock.

All thoughts of further protest were erased from Victor’s mind as Yuri sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue. 

Victor moaned. He thrust into the wet warmth, and Yuri wrapped a hand around his length to add stimulation and control the depth. 

Yuri bobbed and made intentional slurping noises, knowing that it drove Victor crazy first thing in the morning. 

Victor wanted to lose himself in Yuri’s talented mouth, his fiance gave amazing blowjobs for having been a virgin before him. It was like the younger man was worshipping his cock with his tongue. 

_ Perhaps he was _ . Victor couldn’t contain a chuckle. 

Yuri made a questioning noise, which sent shivers up Victor’s spine. 

“Just thinking about how good you are at this.”

Yuri made a satisfied noise under the covers and his tongue did that  _ thing _ that Victor hadn’t even known he needed in his life before Yuri. It was like he managed to press on every sensitive spot at once. 

Victor groaned in ecstasy, and knew that Yuri was planning to drag it out. He reached out, and patted the nightstand until his fingers landed on his phone. He’d woken up before his alarm, but didn’t know how much extra time they had. He managed to unplug it from the charger, and woke up the screen to check the time. 

Victor give into the pleasure and thrust harder into Yuri’s mouth when he realized that he could allow them both to indulge. He knew that Yuri liked blowing him, the look of bliss every time Victor’s cock was in his mouth was proof enough. 

Victor smirked. Yuri had upped the ante a few days earlier with the teasing before taking a photo of his very tented pants. 

Victor opened the camera app on his phone, glad that it was on a quick-launch. 

He lifted the covers and saw the face he knew Yuri would be making, eyes closed, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth even as he dragged his lips over Victor’s hardened length. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like that,” Victor praised, and Yuri hummed happily. 

Victor picked up his phone and took the photo. 

One of Yuri’s eyes cracked open at the shutter sound, and he gave an annoyed glance before flicking his tongue against the underside of Victor’s shaft in just the right way for Victor to lose his mind. His hand dropped the blanket in favor of tangling in Yuri’s hair, and the hand holding the phone turned to grip the sheets. 

“Yuri… Yuri…” Victor moaned as the younger man drove him to the edge of madness, then tipped him over. 

Yuri was humming happily, cleaning Victor’s cock with his tongue as he came back to himself. 

“Fuck…” Victor swore, “that was incredible.”

Yuri kissed up Victor’s torso and tucked himself into his embrace. 

“I’ve fantasized about that for far longer than I want to admit,” Yuri said, cheeks reddened. 

Victor chuckled. “Yuri, you blow me every few days.”

Yuri turned his eyes up. “I mean… in a hotel… on a competition day…”

Yuri’s cheeks turned redder. “It’s supposed to relieve stress.”

“Yuri?”

Yuri turned his face into Victor’s chest. “I used to dream of meeting you before a competition, and getting you off so that you were relaxed and thinking of me when you skated.”

Victor laughed. “I won’t be thinking of anything else today. That’s for sure!”

Yuri looked up. “Really?”

Victor nodded. “Really. And if you ever wonder if this was just a dream, remember that I have proof.” He picked up his phone and waved it. “You looked amazing by the way. I was worried about the light, but I saw that it was perfect before you really got going.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Is this a thing between us now? Naughty photos?”

Victor laughed, then waggled his eyebrows. “Sounds like a plan to me. I wonder which of us will get the naughtiest one.”

Yuri chuckled. “Oh, you’re on. Just know that I plan to win.”

Victor smiled, all those lonely nights had indeed been worth it, because now he had the most amazing man in the world with him. “I guess this means it’s your move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yay! Something besides just naughty talking! And it's been officially declared a competition between two highly competitive people. ;-)
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	4. Something Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game on. Victor wants a naughty photo competition, Yuri's in, and he has a plan to get the perfect photo. And if he has to resort to a bit of fun torture, well that'll just make the sex better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More naughtiness, yay! 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri woke up, remembered what day it was, and smiled.

Victor had given Yuri an extra free day on their return from the European Championships so that Yakov could dedicate an entire day to him.

Victor had taken gold, of course, but by a narrower margin than the stern coach liked. Chris had come in a close second, with Yurio dropping to third. Yakov had made it quite clear to Victor that his protege and fiance would be a threat at Worlds, and that he needed to focus.

The day gave Yuri the perfect opportunity to set his plan into motion.

He wanted Victor looking wrecked by the time he got home.

_If Victor wants naughty photos…_

Yuri fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, ran his hand through his hair to make sure it was extra-messed, then held held the phone out for a selfie. He put his glasses on after he’d taken a couple shots, picked the best one and texted to to Victor with the caption of ‘ _good morning_.’

He smiled about twenty minutes later when he saw a reply text. _Good morning beautiful._

The next photo was simple; a lone, steaming, mug of tea. _I miss you already._

Yuri knew Yakov was working Victor hard when it took almost another twenty minutes for the next text. _I miss you too. What are you doing today?_

Yuri chuckled, Victor had asked the exact question Yuri had hoped. He took a quick photo of the stripped mattress, Victor’s favorite sheets waiting to be put on. _Changing the sheets. What’s Yakov got you working on?_

They traded texts for a while, Yuri getting Victor comfortable with several safe photos. He’d decided to wait until after lunchtime to really get going so that Yakov would have his second wind and be relentless.

Yuri got the bed made, and flopped on it. He took another photo of himself lying on the freshly laundered linens. _The bed is missing something…_

_Oh?_

Yuri let Victor stew over the question for a few minutes before walking to the kitchen and very deliberately peeling a banana. He stuck the end in his mouth and purposefully let his face look contemplative as he took a selfie. _Still trying to decide what the bed is missing._

Yuri laughed at the slightly shocked emoji Victor replied with.

Yuri took a shower, pointedly ignoring Victor’s texts. Once out he flopped on the bed for another selfie, his robe opened just enough to show his chest. _Still can’t decide what the bed is missing._

_Yuuuuri…_

Next he decided to model a pair of briefs that Phichit had gifted him in college but he’d never had the occasion to wear. He pulled them on, turned his ass toward the floor-length mirror and pointed his camera over his shoulder. When he took the pic the glittering red ‘Tasty!’ written across the rear was unmistakable against the black fabric. _Do these look ok? Phichit swore I’d need them someday but I’m not sure._

Yuri chuckled when he received an all-caps keysmash in reply. He proceeded in his impromptu fashion show with the jeans that Victor loved on him, and one one of Victor’s sweaters.

_Yuri, you’re torturing me! First the underwear, now those jeans and a boyfriend shirt?_

Yuri laughed as he sent a reply. _Taking Makka for a walk now. Chat in a bit._

Victor sent several texts while he was out that it was unfair that other people would get to see Yuri looking like that. Which made Yuri laugh.

Yuri glanced at a clock when he returned and knew it was time to truly set his plan into motion. Yakov would likely keep Victor for another two hours.

Yuri set a couple of Victor’s favorite scented candles on the nightstands on either side of the bed and lit them. For once he was glad of the obscenely short days in winter in St. Petersburg. While the sun hadn’t set yet, it was low enough in the sky that the flickering lights of the candles were visible in the photo. _Something’s still missing…_

_My favorite candles! ❤_

Yuri chuckled again, then pulled a brand new bottle of lube out and tossed it in the middle of the bed before taking another photo. _A bit better…_

_What changed?_

A minute passed.

_YURI!_

Yuri laughed out loud before stripping down. He dropped his clothing into a very obvious pile, the red lettering peeking out. He sent the photo with no caption.

He received a wide-eyed emoji in response.

He scooped the clothing into the hamper before settling in on the bed. He let his mind wander to thoughts his fiance and stroked himself until he was close, then took a selfie of his flushed face and chest. The angle of his arm made it clear where his other hand was. _Still something missing…_

The phone rang, and before he could even say ‘hello’ Victor groaned across the line. “Yuri… You’re torturing me.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri had to conceal the amusement in his voice.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean!”

“Vitya!” Yuri heard Yakov’s shout through the phone. “Get back to work.”

“I better not keep you,” Yuri teased. “See you when you get home.”

He hung up before Victor could protest.

Yuri took a few minutes to collect himself, then turned over, stuck his ass in the air and coated his fingers with lube. He worked himself open until he was a panting mess, then fumbled with the camera for one last selfie before making a mental note that getting a photo like that was difficult. His lips were parted, and it was extremely obvious what he was doing.

He waited a few minutes, then sent it off. _I think I know what’s missing…_

Another keysmash reply, followed by an _I’ll be home in ten._

Yuri could only imagine Yakov’s yelling, and he knew he’d be in for some of it himself when they returned to the rink on Monday. It was going to be worth it though.

Almost exactly ten minutes later Yuri heard the door open. He grinned and reclined against the pillows, legs spread to show off both his hardened cock and his prepped hole.

The bedroom door banged open and Victor stood there, flushed and out of breath from running home. Victor’s eyes widened and darkened at the sight before him. He pulled his shirt over his head and started pushing down his pants.

Yuri took the photo just as Victor’s hard cock peeked out of his pants, and the Russian whipped his head up to look at Yuri.

Yuri smiled.

“All that?” Victor swallowed. “You did all that…?”

Yuri grinned. “Your move.”

Victor groaned before discarding the rest of his clothes. He crawled across the bed, and after asking if Yuri was prepped enough slid his hard cock inside.

Yuri loved it, the needy and desperate way Victor fucked him. The slow torture and building need had created a different mood and one Yuri knew he’d have to remember.

They both came hard, Victor collapsing against his chest from the intensity. It was then, his fiance still inside him, Yuri’s cum smeared between their chests, Victor’s eyes closed and a flush on his face, that Yuri took his second planned photo of the evening.

“Did you just take a post-sex selfie?” Victor murmured into his neck.

“Mm-hmm…”

“Why?”

“Cause what was missing was you.”

“Yuuuuuuuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> So so far in this photo war Victor has been very much a spur of the moment photographer, while Yuri's had a bit more planning. I think this works well with their personalities. It lets Yuri get his Eros mode on, which we all know Victor is weak for, LOL. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	5. Tasty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can't stop thinking about the photo of Yuri in the 'Tasty!' underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump-day ya'll! 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor thought it had been a playful tease when he’d wondered who would get the naughtiest photo of the other. He’d assumed his normally shy fiance would balk at the idea. 

He’d been mistaken, so very mistaken. And he was already clearly at a disadvantage. 

He’d forgotten about Yuri’s competitive streak, and the younger man had come into the battle with guns blazing. 

Victor was going to have to step up his game if he planned to win. 

Yakov had kept Yuri late again, this time to help Georgi. Since he and Victor had done well enough at Worlds the prior year to secure three spots for Russia the man would be joining them in Boston, and though they were all certain that Victor and Yurio would place well enough to secure three spots again the next year, Yakov didn’t want to take any chances. He worked their rinkmate hard, trying to ensure that he placed in the top ten as well. 

Victor padded around the apartment, mind half on the photo battle, half on the fact that they were leaving for the Four Continents competition in Taiwan in less than a week. 

Victor chuckled at remembering how much Yurio had begged Yakov to join them so that he could cheer for Otabek, and the angsty tantrum he had thrown when the coach refused. 

It was Yura’s first Worlds after all. He couldn’t become complacent, especially after a bronze at Europeans. 

Victor was lost in thought, wondering how the week away as a coach would affect his own Worlds performance. That was when he spied the underwear in the laundry, red “Tasty!” glittering against the black fabric. 

His cock twitched at the thought of seeing Yuri in them again, and not in a photo. A plan quickly formed in his mind. 

Victor grabbed a few things along with the underwear. The jeans that made Yuri’s ass look divine, a few training shirts, and some odds and ends like dark towels. Not enough to make it apparent that he’d done any laundry, but enough to lower the hamper so that Yuri didn’t think about it for a few days either. Just long enough to make it so that Victor’s new favorite pair was Yuri’s only clean undies. 

Victor hummed happily as he dumped the small load into the washer. 

* * *

 

Victor flipped the omelette out onto a plate with a spatula, covered it, then quickly poured beaten egg whites into the pan to make a second. 

He had just added the vegetables when arms snaked around his waist. 

“If you wanted me to wear them, you could have just asked,” Yuri said, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Victor blinked in confusion, then a smile spread across his face. He quickly plated the second omelette, then turned in Yuri’s arms. He kissed the shorter man as he let his hands drift to grab at Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri stepped back with a smirk and swatted Victor’s hand away. “Nuh-uh. We’ve got a lot to do today to prep for Four Continents. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Yuuuri!” Victor protested. 

“Should have asked if you wanted a fashion show,” Yuri teased as he grabbed the cooler of the omelettes and strode to the table, shimmying in the jeans Victor loved… and a boyfriend shirt, just to rub it in. Just before he sat down he pulled down the jeans just enough to show off the underwear, and Victor groaned at the sight. 

Victor knew he’d have a severe case of blue balls by the time they finished their errands and chores for the day.

* * *

 

Victor couldn’t take it anymore. Yuri was purposefully stalling, the neckline of Victor’s shirt showing off a bit of the smaller man’s shoulder as he rubbed leather conditioner into his skate boot.

Victor walked behind the couch and slid his arms over Yuri’s shoulders, pressing kisses to the soft skin. “May I have my fashion show now?” he asked softly, kissing behind Yuri’s ear. 

Yuri turned his head and smiled. “All you had to do was ask.”

Victor groaned, realizing that he’d been waiting for Yuri to be ready since they returned home rather than state his desires. 

Yuri smirked and set aside his skates. He turned to kneel on the couch and pulled Victor in for a kiss. 

“I think we need to change the lettering on those underwear from ‘tasty’ to ‘torture,’” Victor murmured as they broke apart. “You seem to be extra devilish when you wear them.”

Yuri grinned as he fisted his hands in Victor’s shirt. “The tastiest treat is usually bad for you.”

Victor groaned again as Yuri released him and sashayed toward the bedroom. He cast a glance over his shoulder when Victor didn’t move. “You coming?”

Victor scrambled to follow Yuri into the bedroom, where the younger man caught him around the waist and pulled him down into a heated kiss. 

Victor reciprocated immediately, pulling Yuri close before sliding his hands into Yuri’s tight jeans. His fingers traced over the glittery lettering on the underwear and he groaned. 

“Have a seat Vitya,” Yuri purred. “I’ll give you a show.”

“Mmmm, later,” Victor responded, moving just enough to wrap his arms around Yuri’s thighs and lifting the smaller man. “I have other plans.”

Yuri squeaked at the sudden shift in mood, but held on rather than have them both tumble. “Vitya!”

Victor laughed and tossed his beautiful fiance on the bed before moving to straddle and kiss him. 

Yuri melted underneath him, kissing back and holding him close. 

Victor ground against him until Yuri gasped and groaned at the tightness of his pants around his straining cock. 

Victor moved to trace his lips across Yuri’s jaw, neck and shoulders. 

“Let me take the sweater off,” Yuri moaned. 

“Don’t you dare,” Victor said with a smirk, sitting up. “You look delectable and I want you just like this.”

Victor shifted down and pushed the sweater up. He mouthed and licked Yuri’s skin as he moved down, tasting the man below him. 

Yuri pushed his hips up, seeking friction, until Victor finally pulled his jeans and the tantalizing underwear down enough to take his cock into his mouth. 

Victor was hungry for Yuri. He’d thought about bedding the man all day. He licked and sucked, savoring the flavor of the man he loved. 

He pulled off with a pop and shifted enough to turn Yuri, who was panting and moaning, over. He moved Yuri to his knees, with his head still on the mattress, and pulled down the jeans while leaving the underwear in place. 

Victor licked his lips. Ever since he received that first photograph of the underwear he knew what he wanted to do. He leaned in again and started nipping at the covered globes of Yuri’s ass. 

“Vitya…” Yuri groaned, shuddering in bliss. 

Victor placed a few more bites before taking pity on his fiance and carefully pulling down the underwear. He made sure that the lettering was clearly visible before nipping at Yuri’s ass again. He kissed and bit lightly until Yuri was begging, then he started to bite in earnest. 

Victor saw Yuri’s hands curl into the sheets as he placed several bites across Yuri’s ass. 

The discovery that Yuri liked having his ass bitten had been a happy accident; a sarcastic comment acted upon with results neither expected. The knowledge paired perfectly with Victor’s planned photo though.

When Victor knelt behind Yuri again the scene was perfect. He grinned. 

“Let me grab the lube,” Victor purred. “Stay exactly as you are.”

Yuri huffed out an agreement and Victor stood. He walked over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube. On the way back he pulled his phone free and looked for just the right angle. He finally decided on one just slightly to one side. The lettering on the underwear was clear, as were the red bite marks attesting to the tastiness of Yuri’s ass. The younger man’s cock, hard and dripping pre-cum was just visible, with the sweater pooling along his torso on the bed and jeans pulled down to his knees. 

It was perfect, and Victor’s grin only widened when he looked at the result. 

Victor knelt next to Yuri and coated his fingers with lube before first circling his entrance, then pushing one digit inside. Once Yuri was panting and begging Victor woke the screen on his phone and tossed it right in front of Yuri. 

“Your move.”

Yuri cracked his eyes open and focused on the photo for a moment before moaning. 

“I’ll start thinking of my next move after you fuck me.”

Victor laughed as he moved behind Yuri and pushed his own pants down. “I think I can handle that.”

Victor almost wished they had a video war instead of a photo war as he pushed in and listened to Yuri’s sounds of ecstasy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Those briefs were just too good to have in only one chapter. ;-) 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Looking for something new and ORIGINAL from me? I've posted the first chapter of my novel, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. It's centered around Sheryl Callaghan, the newest contestant on the deadly reality game show of the same name.


	6. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor are at Four Continents for Yuri's first international event since taking Silver at the Grand Prix Final. However Yuri's anxiety is making him doubt his ability, until Victor offers to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, which means it's time for another smutty photo of our favorite skaters!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri pace-jogged back and forth in the holding area for athletes. It was his first major competition since the Grand Prix Final. Since then he’d moved to St. Petersburg, and woke up every day next to his fiance. 

He’d taken nearly a week off to go to Europeans with Victor, though they’d tried to fit in as much practice as they could while there. 

Thoughts swirled through his mind.  _ JJ probably won’t have a panic attack this time. I need every point. Seung-gil has a quad loop.  _

_ Oh god, JJ has a quad loop too… and a lutz. My flip has to be perfect.  _

_ Otabek is a powerhouse, and Phichit is aiming for me as well. And Cao Bin is back from his injury.  _

Yuri was sure that sweat was pouring off him as he thought of his competition. 

“Yuri…” Strong arms wrapped around him and stopped him in his tracks. 

Yuri yelped in surprise, but quickly settled into Victor’s embrace. 

Victor leaned in and kissed his neck. “You’ll be great Yuri. I believe in you, more than you believe in yourself.”

Yuri couldn’t hold back a contented sigh. Victor knew, he understood and somehow had the ability to cut through the noise in Yuri’s mind. 

“I’m just nervous,” Yuri said, turning and raising his head to look into Victor’s eyes. 

“I can see that,” Victor replied softly, brushing his fingers over Yuri’s face. “What do you need from me?”

Yuri thought for a moment. “A distraction? I keep thinking about how strong everybody else is.”

“Maybe I should just kiss you,” Victor teased. 

Yuri knew Victor was joking, but it actually sounded… perfect. 

“Good idea, let’s go,” Yuri replied, grabbing Victor’s tie and walking toward an empty looking corridor. 

Victor gasped in surprise, but quickly found his footing and allowed Yuri to lead him until they found an unlocked door. 

Yuri looked around. It appeared to be a storage area of some sort, boxes filling the space. 

He didn’t care, it would do. The door closed behind them. He pushed Victor against it and kissed him passionately, reaching past the Russian to turn the lock. 

“Wow…” Victor breathed as they separated. “Who knew?”

“Less talk, more kiss,” Yuri demanded as he plunged his fingers into Victor’s hair and pulled him down for another. 

Victor moaned against him as Yuri nipped at his lips. 

It was exactly what Yuri needed. He licked desperately into Victor’s mouth, and Victor responded by wrapping his arms around Yuri and holding him close. 

The gems of the Eros costume dug into Yuri as Victor held him, and somehow the situation reminded Yuri of Victor’s explanation of eros all those months prior. Sexual pleasure, building until you drown in it. 

Yuri slotted his thigh between Victor’s and rubbed until he felt a hardness pressing back. 

“Yuuuuri,” Victor whined. 

Yuri kissed along Victor’s jaw up toward his ear. “I have an idea about how to get inspired for this program.”

“Is that why you’re teasing me?”

“Who says I’m teasing?”

“Tell me.”

“After I’m in first place tonight I take you back to the hotel and fuck you into the mattress. We have tomorrow free so I don’t need to worry about being too tired.”

Victor groaned. “God yes.”

“Let’s make it even better?”

“Better than that?”

“If I break a hundred points I fuck you once, but for every five points after I get another go. So at one-oh-five I take you twice, at one-ten three times… and so on.”

Victor shuddered against Yuri. “What if you don’t come in first?” he whined. 

“Hmmm… then I guess you’ll just have to punish me with your cock instead.”

Victor gasped as Yuri pushed his leg tight against his length, then groaned as Yuri wrapped his fingers around it. 

“But I know I’m coming in first…” Yuri promised, nipping at Victor’s earlobe, “because I’ll have a particularly well suited good luck charm when I skate.”

Victor moaned. “Yuuuuri…”

“I’m going to get on my knees right here, and suck you off. When I take the ice your cum will sit in my stomach, I’ll still be able to taste you on my lips.”

Victor whimpered, and Yuri dragged the fingertips of his free hand down the front of Victor’s suit. “Are you sure?” the coach finally asked. 

“Positive,” Yuri purred. 

Yuri stepped back enough to shrug out of his team Japan jacket, which he laid on the floor to kneel on. He rested his cheek against Victor’s clothed cock and savored the feel of its hardness. 

He wanted this, just the thought of what he was about to do made him want to fly and dance over the ice. 

Yuri loosened Victor’s belt and undid the fly of his trousers before fishing his cock out of his briefs. 

Yuri licked his lips and admired what was before him. Victor dressed in a tailored suit, cock out and pre-cum gathering on the tip. 

He’d need a photo of this… but after he’d got what he wanted. 

Yuri ran his hands up Victor’s clothed thighs and their eyes met for several silent seconds as he gave his fiance a chance to refuse. 

“Yuri… don’t tease.”

Yuri smiled and held Victor’s cock as he kissed its length. He knew he’d have to work fast. There had only been a few skaters left in the group, and who knew if anybody would try to come into the room when they resurfaced the ice. 

Yuri kissed the tip and licked away the pre-cum, moaning at the flavor, then sucked the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth. 

Victor hissed, and splayed his hands against the door rather than muss Yuri’s hair. 

“Fuck… Yuri…”

Yuri hummed as he started to bob, hollowing his cheeks as he took more of Victor into his mouth. 

Victor gasped and moaned, forcing himself to be as quiet as possible. 

Yuri relaxed his throat, and took all of Victor with a deep bob, making the Russian yelp and cut it off rather than give away what they were doing. 

Yuri hummed happily around the length in his mouth before pulling back to bob some more. 

“I’m not going to last long like this,” Victor warned. 

Yuri pulled off and smirked. “Good.” He rushed forward again and took all of Victor once more. 

Victor whined as Yuri sucked and bobbed, taking him into his throat every few dips. Muscles trembled under Yuri’s hands, and he knew that Victor was close. 

Yuri surged forward again, taking Victor completely, and hummed happily as his nose brushed against the silver hair at the base of his fiance’s cock. 

Victor whimpered as he came, Yuri swallowing the cum with every pulse into his throat. It was only when the whimpers turned to ragged breathing and Victor’s cock stilled that Yuri pulled off. 

Yuri turned his gaze up. Victor’s eyes were closed, a dusting of a blush over his cheeks.  His suit was slightly disheveled. His cock, just starting to go limp, was shiny with spit and cum. 

Yuri hummed appreciatively as he tugged his phone out of a jacket pocket and thumbed open the camera app. He wiped the spit from his chin with the other arm. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous like this.”

Victor cracked his eyes, pupils still blown wide, as Yuri took the photo. 

Victor groaned and closed his eyes again. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been planning this.”

Yuri started to lick his cock clean. “No, but I couldn’t resist.”

Victor whimpered at the overstimulation and breathed a sigh of relief when Yuri tucked him back into his pants and allowed him to straighten his suit. 

“Vkusno,” Yuri mumbled in his ear as he reached around to unlock the door again. “Your move.”

Yuri was ready, he was confident. He could taste Victor on his lips, and he was going to end the night in first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> And Yuri was very inspired indeed and ended the night in first place, barely missing Yurio's World Record. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Looking for something new and ORIGINAL from me? I've started posting my novel, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. It's centered around Sheryl Callaghan, the newest contestant on the deadly reality game show of the same name.


	7. Desperate Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri takes gold at Four Continents, and Victor can't wait to get home to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day peeps!
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this fic. I love seeing all the comments about it being time for cold showers
> 
> Tags have changed! Still pretty tame, but I do need to get into the habit of warning. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor was dozing, the plane was somewhere over Russia, but he knew they still had several hours before they’d land in St. Petersburg. He thought Yuri was sleeping on his shoulder, blanket covering them both, when he felt his fiance’s fingers tease along the inside of his thigh. 

Victor looked down to see a soft smile on Yuri’s face. 

“Yuri? What are you doing?” Victor murmured as fingers trailed higher on his leg. 

Yuri smiled sweetly at him, but Victor could see deviousness sparkling in his eyes. “I was just thinking… we celebrated my gold medal one way last night… but I bet you want to celebrate it too…”

Fingers ghosted over Victor’s cock and he groaned. Yuri grinned as he increased the pressure until Victor gently removed his hand. 

Yuri pouted at him, and Victor kissed him slowly. 

“Yuri, I have nothing against joining the mile-high club, but we should probably do that on an overnight flight… and not when more than half the passengers are awake.”

Yuri pouted again, but moved his hand to a safer spot. 

Victor thought the matter had been set aside, but almost an hour later Yuri started teasing again, but with words. 

Victor’s jeans were far too tight after a few minutes, and his darling fiance had a devious grin and adorable blush on his face when he settled against his shoulder again. 

Another hour passed, and Yuri pulled Victor in for a kiss that heated quickly and left them both breathless by the end. 

Victor made a mental note to wear sweats on flights as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to deal with the tightness of his jeans as Yuri seemed relentless. 

By the time they landed Victor had one thing on his mind, getting home and fucking Yuri senseless. He’d never been happier about ordering a car service before. It had been a spur of the moment thing to surprise Yuri after his win at Four Continents, but now it was precious minutes that they wouldn’t have to wait for a taxi. They snagged their luggage as soon as it dropped onto the conveyor, and Victor practically dragged a smirking Yuri to the car. 

Victor dropped their bags just inside the door once they arrived home and immediately pinned Yuri to the wall. “You're a fucking vixen,” he breathed before claiming Yuri’s mouth. He licked at the seam of Yuri’s lips, and as soon as they were parted plunged his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. At the same time he pressed his clothed erection against him. 

“Bedroom?” Yuri suggested as they came up for air. 

“Too far,” Victor growled as he grabbed Yuri’s shoulders and turned him to face the wall. He yanked Yuri’s pants down and was immensely grateful that he’d had the foresight to put a travel size packet of lube in his wallet. He pulled it out and tore it open, drizzling the liquid onto his fingers as he kicked Yuri’s ankles wider. 

He pressed his fingers against Yuri’s hole, and the younger man moaned needily. 

“Don’t tease Vitya.”

“Says the man who’s been doing nothing  _ but _ tease for the past several hours.”

“I was ready to go into the bathroom on the plane…”

Victor growled and pushed one digit in, making Yuri gasp and groan. “I think we’re going to have to have a discussion about sex. What happened to my innocent katuson?”

“I was never innocent, just inexperienced. Big difference.” He ground his hips back onto Victor’s hand. “Now stop being gentle. I need you inside me.”

Victor groaned as his cock got even harder in his pants. He plunged a second finger into Yuri, who hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain. For a moment he thought it was too much, too fast, but then Yuri shimmied against him, trying to take the fingers deeper. 

“Yes, Vitya,” Yuri whimpered when Victor pushed a third finger in and scissored Yuri open. “God I’ve needed this for days. I don’t know how I’m going to survive worlds. This no bottoming if you’re skating rule might be too much.”

“There’re other things we can do,” Victor said as he pushed his jeans down with his free hand. “Remember, I’m skating too.” He then pulled his fingers free and drizzled the rest of the lube on his cock. He lined up and pushed inside, savoring the pleasured noises coming from Yuri. 

He took Yuri in one smooth motion, pulling his head back to kiss him as he stilled and waited for them both to adjust. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Victor groaned as the kiss ended. 

“So do you.”

Victor pushed Yuri’s shirt up and kissed his back. “I don’t think I have the restraint to be gentle.”

“Good,” Yuri replied, wiggling his hips, signaling he was ready. “I need you in a bad way, the harder and faster the better.”

“Hard and fast is exactly what I had in mind,” Victor replied, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside Yuri. He stood again, braced his hands on Yuri’s hips and snapped his hips forward, bottoming out in one harsh thrust. 

Yuri cried out. “God yes! More!”

That was all the permission Victor needed as he started pounding into Yuri. He fucked him hard and fast while pulling his head back and kissing him. Yuri’s hands were braced against the wall and Victor was glad that the plane had landed early enough in the day that the neighbors were likely still at work. 

Victor was close, and he could tell by the breathless chanting of his name that Yuri was too. He needed just a little more to tip him over the edge. He let go of Yuri’s head and let his hand trail down until his fingers wrapped around Yuri’s cock. He stroked him to the same punishing pace, and within a minute felt the clench around his cock as Yuri came hard into his palm. 

Victor fucked the younger man through his orgasm, then pushed in deep as his own overtook him, panting as his cock pulsed. 

They both stilled and stood there for a moment, recovering their senses. “I don’t know which of us needed that more,” Victor murmured when he finally pulled out. 

Yuri rested his elbows against the wall and leaned his forehead against one hand. “Definitely me… How soon can you be ready to go again?”

Victor chuckled and started looking around for the tissues so that he could wipe his hand clean. “Give me a few minutes.”

Yuri nodded against his hand. 

Victor was still looking for tissues when he caught sight of the cum slowly sliding down the inside of Yuri’s thigh, hole still showing signs of use. 

He gave up the search for tissues and used his clean hand to fish his phone from the pocket of his pants that were pooled on the floor. He thumbed open the camera app, and took the photo. 

It was perfect, Yuri’s sweater pushed halfway up his back, pants pooled around his ankles, forearms on the wall, and head against his hands. His legs were spread, showing off the lovely used hole and cum coming out of it. 

Victor felt his cock twitch just looking at it. He stood and pushed in again, making Yuri moan. 

“I found an aphrodisiac,” Victor murmured, holding the phone where Yuri could see the lewd photo. 

“Your move,” he continued as he started thrusting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> No mile high club this time, it might happen, might not. Haven't decided how good a photo that would make. 
> 
> Next time though, they'll sit down to actually discuss their sex lives, what they are and aren't into and set their limits. Having those limits will actually let things get _steamier_.
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).
> 
> Looking for something new and ORIGINAL from me? I've started posting my novel, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. It's centered around Sheryl Callaghan, the newest contestant on the deadly reality game show of the same name.


	8. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri realize that their game has pushed their sex lives in increasingly bold directions in a hurry, and sit down to discuss likes, dislikes and fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink negotiation...
> 
> Not great for photos, is great for kinda getting an idea out of a few things to look forward to. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was blushing when he walked into the kitchen to join Victor at the table. He clutched several pages in his hand. 

For a moment Yuri had a hard time looking his fiance in the eye, but soon noticed that Victor was blushing almost as much as he was. 

“What are you blushing for?” Yuri teased. “You’re the one who wanted to look at lists rather than winging it.”

Victor squeaked and the color on his cheeks deepened. 

Yuri decided that his fiance was probably blushing for the same reason he was. He stretched out one leg under the table until his foot traveled up Victor’s thigh and to the V between his legs. 

Victor groaned as the ball of Yuri’s foot pressed against his hard cock. “Yuuuri…”

Yuri smirked, stood and walked around the table. He pulled Victor’s chair out and straddled his lap. 

Yuri ground his own erection against Victor as he kissed him deeply. “Let’s ditch the kink discussion and go pound each other senseless.”

Victor smiled against his lips. “Glad to know I’m not the only one who started fantasizing.”

Yuri kissed Victor again. “A lot of things turned me off, but a lot of things turned me on too. Things I’d never given thought to before, all of a sudden… I wanted to try with you.”

“Oh? Tell me one.”

Yuri blushed. “Umm… Kinbaku… In the US they call it Shibari. When I got to that line all I could think about was dark blue ropes against your delicate skin.”

Victor hissed in a breath, and for a moment Yuri was scared that he’d already pushed one of Victor’s limits, but the older man kissing along his neck quickly eased the fear. “That was one I was unsure about, but I think it was because in my mind I was tying you. The thought of you tying me though… God Yuri, that sounds amazing.”

“Really?”

Victor nodded into Yuri’s neck. “I want to at least try it once. Then we can discuss after and see if it’s for us.”

“Ok.”

They kissed for several minutes until they shifted and the chair protested about two grown men moving around on it. They made a couple mugs of tea and relocated to the couch.

“Your turn,” Yuri said as he settled in

Victor rubbed the back of his neck. “This is one I’ve wanted to try with you for a while, but didn’t know how to approach it. I think now’s a good time though.”

“What is it?”

“Rimming.”

There was a beat of silence. “We need to be smart about it,” Yuri replied. “As hygienic as possible.”

Victor’s eyes widened in relief. “Really? You’d be willing to do that with me?”

Yuri nodded. “As long as whoever is receiving is well cleaned out I’m willing to try it with you. It can’t be a spur of the moment thing, cause the thought of...” Yuri paused to wave his hands in frustration, “you know… squicks me out.”

Victor grinned like a fool. “I agree on the cleaning, for the same reason. But it feels so good it’s worth it.” He paused to lean across the couch and kiss Yuri. “Ok, what’s one that’s definitely out?”

“Pain,” Yuri replied immediately. “I get hurt enough every time I fall on the ice. I don’t want more when we’re having sex.”

Victor nodded. “I agree, but what about light pain like biting or… spanking?”

Yuri hummed, and blushed as he thought of Victor biting his ass. “I like that, well... I don’t know about spanking but am willing to try.”

“No paddles or anything like that though,” Victor added with a scrunched nose. “I think that would amp up the pain level.”

“Agreed. What’s on your definite no list?”

“Long-term submission and domination.”

“Yeah, we switch way to much for that. But once in a while just during sex seems like it could be fun.”

“Yeah, that’s ok.”

Yuri scooted closer to Victor and allowed his fingers to dance along the older man’s thigh. 

“Let’s talk about that exhibitionist streak of yours Yuri,” Victor teased. “In a storage room at a competition? And you were definitely aiming for it on the plane.”

Yuri squeaked. 

Victor leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. In fact the thought of pounding you so that everybody knows you’re mine is hot as hell. But I think our sponsors would rather us avoid a sex scandal. So for now, let’s discuss in advance and be smart about it.”

“Ok,” Yuri breathed as Victor’s fingers teased under the hem of his sweater. 

“Good boy,” Victor purred, and Yuri flinched. 

Victor sat up, alert. “I take it that’s a no.”

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry.”

Victor tugged Yuri until the younger man was straddling his lap, then pulled him in for a kiss. “Don’t apologize for your likes and dislikes. It’s not been a big fantasy for me, and I won’t miss it. I was trying to find out if it was something you wanted.”

Yuri smiled against Victor’s lips. “What I want is to cover you in whipped cream and lick it all off.”

Victor groaned and ground his erection against Yuri.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Very much so.” Victor’s eyes were dark and his tone lust-filled.

Yuri’s fingers danced along Victor’s neck. “Hmm… I had a naughty thought.”

“Oh?”

“Get you all nice and tied up, blindfold on, a vibrator inside you and see if you can identify various foods like that.”

“Oh god yes.”

“To which part?”

“All of it. Blindfolds, toys, food play… just yes.”

Yuri hummed happily and kissed Victor. “I think I have a pretty good idea of where we’re at.”

“Oh?”

“We both seem fairly open to experimentation on the tame stuff, and we’d already done so much of the stuff on that list. I mean you kissed my skate at a competition, and we had skype sex several times while we were apart for nationals.”

“You dirty talk like a pro,” Victor teased. “But you have yet to pole dance for me again.”

Yuri chuckled, “Maybe you’ll get lucky on that one day.”

Victor smiled. “I agree that we’ve got a good baseline. And we can always revisit as we experiment and learn more about each other.”

Yuri nodded, then squeaked as Victor wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up as he stood. 

“Victor!”

“You mentioned pounding each other senseless. I think I’d like to take you up on that now.”

Yuri laughed and mock struggled as Victor carried him to the bedroom, but he knew his hard cock gave away just how interested he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yeah, no photo this time, but next week they're back at it. 
> 
> Also, I know in terms of kink negotiation that wasn't horribly detailed. But at the same time they know and trust each other enough to catch subtle clues. Like the rimming discussion was a 2 birds 1 stone setup. They also agreed that it's an ongoing discussion and not a one-and-done deal. So it's organic and evolving and not a rigid thing, which I think is a healthy approach. We probably won't see more discussion like this, but when kinks are introduced you know that lines of communication were opened so things were either considered fairly tame and safe, or were negotiated in the background. 
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Check out my original story _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. It's centered around Sheryl Callaghan, the newest contestant on the deadly reality game show of the same name.


	9. Hidden Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri turns his Eros on Victor again to stunning results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~TAGS HAVE CHANGED~~~
> 
> So just some background for this chapter since it doesn't come up in the narrative. It's not important but just might be interesting. 
> 
> After Four Continents (that they just returned from) Victor was invited to a coaches only thing. Phichit took the opportunity to take Yuri shopping. How Phichit finds things is a mystery, but Yuri knows better to ask questions when he gets results like this. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Are you ready yet Vitya?” Yuri called. “The car will be here any minute.”

“Almost!”

“You’ll be late to a dinner from your sponsors!”

“They’d be more surprised if I was on time.”

“You said you like to surprise people…”

“Yuuuuri!”

Yuri chuckled and carefully adjusted himself. He was nervous about wearing lace under his suit all night, but it was going to be worth it to see Victor’s face later. He moved to stand in front of a mirror and made sure that his suit hung correctly then called to Victor again.

“If you’re not ready before the car gets here then I’m canceling your surprise.”

Victor poked his head out of the bathroom, hair still damp. “What surprise?”

Yuri smirked. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. But I have the feeling you’ll love it.”

Victor pouted.

“I’ll give you hints though.” Yuri winked and walked out of the bedroom. He strode to the large living room windows and peeked down at the street below. He didn’t see any sign of a waiting car so Victor still had a couple minutes.

Victor walked out a minute later, carrying a pair of freshly polished dress shoes. Yuri smiled, walked over and adjusted his fiance’s tie. “I’m proud of you, you know.”

“Oh?”

Yuri rose on his toes and lightly kissed the side of Victor’s mouth. “You’re being taken seriously as a coach.”

“I’m still a bit amused at the deodorant ad though,” Victor chuckled. “Strong enough for this…” he twirled, imitating the jump from the commercial, “subtle enough for this…” he concluded striking a pose that the director thought made him look like a coach.

Yuri doubled over in laughter. “It was a cheesy ad, and of course they’re holding it for worlds, but they wanted Victor the skater _and_ Victor the coach. You were invited to that coaches only party after Four Continents too.”

Victor smiled softly. “I still need to send Celestino a thank you for that.”

“Alcohol,” Yuri deadpanned. “Pick a favorite vodka, he’ll love it.”

Victor burst into laughter. “Ok Yuri, serious time. You promised a hint of this surprise.”

Yuri smiled. “Ok… it’s a thing.”

“A thing? That’s all?”

Yuri laughed as his phone chimed with the alert that the car had arrived. “That rules out a lot. You now know that it’s not a person, place or experience.”

Victor blinked then laughed. “That still leaves a lot.”

Yuri pulled on his shoes at the door. “Well it would spoil the surprise if you figured out what it was with the first clue.”

“Yuuuuuri!” Victor protested as Yuri headed for the stairs.

* * *

 

The car pulled up at the hotel hosting the party. Yuri leaned over as Victor unbuckled his belt and whispered in his ear. “Your surprise is black.”

Victor gaped as Yuri got out of the car.

* * *

 

They’d been at the party for almost two hours, and Yuri decided it was time for another hint. He caught his fiance between groups of men vying to talk to the skater and coach.

He held his glass of sparkling cider between two fingers, glad that he had an option that let him appear to be socially drinking but not actually have alcohol as he strode up to Victor. He handed Victor the glass and pretended to adjust his tie as he murmured something that he knew would get Victor closer to the answer.

“Phichit helped me pick it out you know.”

“Pick what out?” Victor tried.

“Your surprise.” Yuri kissed Victor’s cheek, retrieved his cider and took a sip before heading off to a group of partiers motioning to him.

* * *

 

“I hope you’re ready for your surprise,” Yuri teased as they got back into the car.

Victor rolled his eyes, having gotten accustomed to vague hints throughout the night. “It better be good.”

Yuri smiled sweetly. “You’ll be glad tomorrow’s a free day.” He batted his eyes then winked.

Victor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Victor started pushing for details again throughout the ride back to their apartment, but Yuri just led him on with more vague answers. It was only as they arrived back at the building did Yuri give his final clue.

“Vitya?”

“Yes Yuri?”

“No touching.”

Victor blinked, and Yuri put a bit of extra sway into his hips as he walked toward the entrance.

Victor’s arms snaked around Yuri’s middle as they waited for the elevator. “That’s cruel Yuri, first you tease me all night with a surprise then tell me I can’t touch.”

“Yep.”

“How will I know if I like it if I can’t touch?”

“Oh, you’ll like it.”

Yuri walked out of Victor’s embrace and onto the elevator, leaving the other man to scramble after him.

Yuri grabbed Victor’s lapels as soon as they apartment door closed and attacked his lips. He kissed him until Victor was breathless and he felt a bulge forming against his thigh.

“Go sit on the couch for me and wait just a minute while I do one last thing to prepare your surprise.”

Victor nodded mutely and stumbled toward the couch.

Yuri made his way to the bathroom and pulled out a hidden tube of ruby red lipstick. He’d been unsure at first, but when Phichit talked him into the ensemble while shopping after Four Continents he’d agreed that it just _worked._ Though he did make sure to get one that transferred well. Once the lipstick was on he checked to make sure his hair was back in just the right way, then left his glasses on the counter. 

This was going to be a good photo.

Yuri pulled out the last element, taking off his dress socks and slipping into a pair of black high heels.

Victor turned from his spot on the couch and stared at the distinctive click of heels on the floor. One side of his mouth quirked up when he saw the lipstick. “Oh Yuri, what _are_ you planning?”

Yuri smiled, walked over and straddled Victor’s lap. He kissed the Russian breathless again, then set to removing his tie, admiring the lipstick stain on Victor’s lips as he worked.

“Just a bit of foreplay.”

Victor chuckled. “Does that mean my surprise is still a ways off?”

“Oh no,” Yuri smirked, the sound of silk as he drew the tie through the collar of Victor’s shirt. “It starts now. Put your hands behind your back for me darling.”

Victor hissed in a breath, but leaned forward and held his arms behind his back.

Yuri pressed their torsos together as he wrapped the tie around Victor’s wrists. “This will help you with that no touching rule,” he purred in Victor’s ear.

Yuri had barely gotten started, and he could feel the press of Victor’s erection against his thigh.  

Yuri kissed along Victor’s jawline before claiming his lips again. His hands moved back to Victor’s front, and he started unbuttoning Victor’s vest and dress shirt.

“I like where this is going,” Victor purred as Yuri ran his hands down his front.

Yuri sat back and smirked, then he looked on in annoyance as he pulled the vest and shirt open to reveal a solid undershirt.

“Is the undershirt special?”

“No,” Victor laughed.

Yuri took the shirt in his fists and pulled until it ripped. Victor gasped in surprise, but his erection grew harder against Yuri’s thigh.

“I _really_ like where this is going,” Victor amended.

Yuri dragged his lips down Victor’s chest, leaving streaks and marks of lipstick, and soon Victor was moaning.

“Uncomfortable?” Yuri teased, laying his palm over the bulge straining against Victor’s pants.

Victor gazed at him with darkened eyes. “Who wouldn’t be?”

Yuri rolled his hips a couple times, earning groans from Victor, before taking pity on his fiance and undoing his belt and opening his fly. The head of Victor’s cock immediately pressed against the elastic band of his underwear, and Yuri pulled the briefs open just enough for it to poke out.

“I think I’m wearing entirely too much,” Yuri teased. He stood, and the heels clicked as he took several steps back. He turned and wiggled his ass at Victor.

Yuri kept his back turned as he took off his suit jacket. He held it over a chair and dropped it.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor whined. “I can’t see.”

Yuri chuckled, and unbuttoned his shirt. He discarded it on top of the jacket, and grabbed the hem of his undershirt.

Victor gasped loudly as the undershirt was drawn up, slowly revealing a lace ribbon criss-crossed against Yuri’s back, holding together panels of black satin.

“Fuck…” Victor murmured.

Yuri turned, revealing the front of the underbust corset. Satin panels alternated with a thorn design lace, and the cinch accentuated Yuri’s figure.

“Yuuuuuuri!” Victor whined, straining against the tie binding his hands.

Yuri chuckled and made a show of drawing down his pants. The corset had attached garter straps, which held up stockings that repeated the thorn motif. Lace boxer-briefs in the same pattern showed off Yuri’s ass in ways that he hadn’t believed possible before trying them on.

Yuri slid his feet back into the heels after pulling off the pants and smiled at the man struggling on the couch. A line of pre-cum was smeared across Victor’s stomach.

“Yuri, please. I have to touch you. God that lace against your skin…”

Yuri smiled like a predator. He walked to the couch, turned and thrust out his ass in front of Victor. Victor leaned forward to rub his cheek over the fabric, but Yuri stood again at the last minute, making Victor whine again.

Yuri started dancing in front of Victor, swaying his hips and shimmying his ass. Once Victor was groaning in need he turned and straddled the older man again.

Yuri ran his hands over the satin and lace panels as he ground his hips against Victor. He closed his eyes and threw back his head, imagining Victor’s hands instead of his own.

“Vitya… Vitya…” he moaned as he thumbed his nipples, and had a hard time not laughing at Victor’s almost pained whine of desperation.

Yuri continued to tease and grind, losing himself in the moment until he heard a deep moan and felt Victor tense beneath him. He smiled and looked down to see cum sliding down Victor’s stomach.

Yuri stood, grabbed his phone from where he’d laid it on the end table and stepped back.

Victor was stunning, blushing, shirt open, lipstick marking all the places Yuri’s mouth had been. He was still more in his suit than out, and a pool of cum lay beautifully against the skin of his stomach. The head of his cock still peeked out from the top of his underwear.

Yuri took the photo, then moved back in.

“Such a shame,” he purred in Victor’s ear. “You lost it in your pants like a teenager. Guess that means I have to top.”

Victor whimpered even as his cock twitched.

Yuri stood, walked around the couch and draped himself over his fiance. “I think I like you in your suit though. I’ll take you into the bedroom, keep your hands bound and push you face down against the bed. I’ll pull your pants to your knees, then a man in lingerie will ride your ass until we’re both shooting blanks, and these are men’s lace underwear, so they have a fly. You’ll feel the rub of lace against your ass with each thrust.”

Victor’s head fell back and he groaned. “Fuck Yuri…”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Yuri purred in Victor’s ear. “Tonight it’s fuck Vitya.”

Victor moaned and shuddered.

“By the way,” Yuri continued. “Your move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Victor had no chance...
> 
> I know a lot of lingerie posts link to inspiration collections. Not here, cause I looked around and found nothing I liked. I didn't want to put Yuri in a flat bra with his figure. I'll admit I didn't spend long looking, but I knew I wanted an underbust corset to cinch and not have an empty bra, and since I was customizing anyway I went for it with the special boxer briefs and thorn lace rather than flowery. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).
> 
> Don't miss my original work, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. Contestants have 8 hours to escape 24 story building. If they fail they die when the building collapses. Sheryl Callaghan is the newest contestant on the deadly game show.


	10. Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri becomes more and more stressed as Worlds approaches, so Victor decides a romantic evening of relaxation and pampering is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody place an order for fluffy smut? Cause this is cavity inducing smut. 
> 
> solnyshko = sun (at least according to google translate)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor didn't know what he’d done right in his life to be worthy of having Yuri in his life, but he was determined to do everything he could to keep him there. 

For probably the millionth time that day Victor’s mind wandered to the memory of Yuri in black lingerie, and he had to both suppress a groan and force his cock to stay soft. Yuri had looked absolutely amazing, and the sex that night had been incredible. 

Yuri had finally allowed Victor to run his fingers over the lace panels once they were both sated and on the verge of sleep. Victor hadn’t known perfection could be improved upon until he felt the soft and supple fabric as it clung to his fiance. 

Unfortunately the days after had taken their toll on Yuri. The party had been one of the first events in the leadup to Worlds, and each day that passed the more Yuri’s nerves took over. It would be his first time at the major competition, arguably second in prestige only to the Olympics. 

Victor recognized the signs: the jumps when Yuri was startled out of his thoughts, the fidgeting, and most critically… Yuri’s increasing tumbles on the ice. 

Even Yakov had pulled Victor aside and said that he needed to get Yuri out of his head. There were still two weeks before they had to leave for Boston, but the Japanese man would be black and blue long before then if it kept up. 

Victor convinced Yakov to keep Yuri late to work on Yurio’s spins, then used the time to set his plan into motion. 

Yuri needed relaxing, and that was one thing Victor knew he could provide. He picked up several essentials on the way home, smile widening as he prepared. 

By the time Yuri arrived home new candles were scattered throughout the apartment, the scent of cherry blossoms filling the air, and Victor was putting the finishing touches on the table. 

“Vitya?” Yuri called tentatively from the door. 

Victor strode out of the kitchen to where Yuri stood and took the smaller man into his arms. He kissed him, long and slow, until Yuri was moaning softly. 

“What is all this?” Yuri asked when they parted. 

“What’s it look like?” Victor asked, smiling. “It’s a romantic night in.”

“Did I miss a holiday?” Yuri started to panic. “It’s not an anniversary is it?”

Victor silenced Yuri’s thoughts with another kiss. “Shh solnyshko. It’s just because I love you. You surprised me so much the other day, and I just had to do something to show you how special you are to me.”

Yuri softened and blushed before relaxing in Victor’s embrace. 

“Come in and relax,” Victor murmured into Yuri’s hair. “Dinner is in the oven. There’s plenty of time for you to have a bath though, and I bought that bubble bath you like.”

“Really?” Yuri turned his eyes up. 

Victor smiled and nodded, leaning his forehead against Yuri’s. “Go relax. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Draw the water for me while I get undressed?”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Of course. I’ll stay in there for a bit too, though I’ll have to get the vegetables started soon.”

“Ok.”

Victor padded into the bathroom and started steaming water into the tub. He added a healthy measure of bubble bath, and soon another soothing scent filled the air, mingling perfectly with the candles. 

Victor grimaced when he saw the large discolored blotches on Yuri’s skin from the repeated falls. 

“Yuuuri,” he chided gently. “Why didn’t you tell me it had gotten this bad?”

Yuri looked away. “It’s my own fault.”

Victor embraced him. “I’m glad I’d already decided to give you an extra free day.”

“So close to worlds?” Yuri protested. 

Victor helped Yuri into the bath, then sat on the edge of the tub. “Better to lose a day of practice than get hurt.”

Yuri sighed. 

“Sit forward and I’ll scrub your back before I go start the vegetables.”

Yuri complied, leaning forward and humming softly as Victor drew the sponge across this back. 

Victor dropped kisses along Yuri’s shoulders before he stood again. “Take your time. I’ll come get you when dinner is ready. Do you want some music to help you relax?”

Yuri nodded, and Victor turned on a small speaker. “I’ll connect the stream when I get back to my phone.”

“Ok.”

Victor turned his music stream to one of Yuri’s relaxation stations then set the vegetables to steam. He chopped greens for a salad, then tossed them with a homemade dressing. 

Once the salad was done he seasoned the steamed vegetables, and pulled the meat from the oven to rest. 

Victor padded back to the bathroom and smiled when he saw Yuri reclining in the tub, eyes closed and surrounded by bubbles. 

Victor knocked on the doorframe to keep from jolting Yuri. “Ready for me to wash your hair?” Victor asked softly. 

Yuri smiled and nodded. 

Victor loved washing Yuri’s hair, and it always seemed to calm the younger man. He gently wet it, then massaged Yuri’s scalp as he drew shampoo through the silky strands. Yuri sighed contentedly when Victor rinsed it and placed another kiss on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to go plate dinner,” Victor said after a moment. “Wear whatever is comfortable. Tonight you’re relaxing.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

Victor was just setting the salad alongside the plates of roast chicken and steamed vegetables when Yuri walked out in an oversized shirt and well-loved lounge pants. Tapered candles lit the table and the romantic atmosphere continued. 

Victor smiled and walked over to kiss Yuri again, and loved the way the smaller man melted into his arms. 

Victor guided Yuri to the table, but before they could start eating pulled an envelope from under his plate. He passed it over to Yuri. 

“What’s this?”

“Something for us, that I think we could both enjoy.”

Yuri opened the envelope and a receipt fell out of a card. Yuri squinted for a moment then glared at Victor lovingly. “Vitya, this is in cyrillic. You know I can’t read that yet.”

Victor smiled. “It’s an appointment for a couple’s massage tomorrow.”

“A massage?” 

Victor nodded. “It’s a good time. We’ll get the tension out now, without it being too close to worlds either.”

Tears collected at the corners of Yuri’s eyes and glittered in the candlelight. “Vitya…”

Victor reached across the table and tangled their fingers together. “You’ve been so stressed Yuri. Let’s just do something relaxing tomorrow, together. I want to get your mind back away from your anxiety. Ok?”

Yuri nodded. 

They chatted over dinner, then relocated to the couch. Victor massaged Yuri’s feet until the younger man was uttering more noises of appreciation than words. 

Once Victor was done with Yuri’s feet he leaned over and pressed their lips together. Yuri’s arms immediately circled his neck, holding him there and they spent several quiet moments kissing. 

“Make love to me?” Yuri asked. 

Victor smiled. It hadn’t been part of his plan, but something in the tone of Yuri’s voice told him it was the most relaxing thing he could think of in the moment. Victor could hardly refuse. “How?”

“Slow, gentle, just like tonight.”

“Ok. Here, or on the bed?”

Yuri mulled it over for a few seconds. “Bed.”

Victor nodded, then spent several more minutes kissing Yuri breathless. He stood and slid his arms under his suddenly giggling fiance, then lifted him bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. 

Victor followed Yuri down to the bed as he laid him on the mattress, kissing and touching as his hands roamed beneath Yuri’s shirt. 

Victor quickly removed the top, then kissed down Yuri’s torso, lips mapping the plateaus and valleys of his muscles, tongue flicking his sensitive nipples. Yuri whimpered and moaned under the gentle touch, and Victor whispered words of love and praise as he worked. 

VIctor kissed Yuri’s hardened cock as he drew down his pants. He sucked gently on the head, then his mouth followed the line of fabric as he lowered the pants. He kissed each bruise as he uncovered them. 

Victor finally drew Yuri’s pants completely off, and discarded them off the side of the bed. He quickly removed his own clothes, grabbed the lube, then kissed back up Yuri’s legs. 

He took Yuri’s cock into his mouth as he drizzled lube over his fingers. He sucked and bobbed as he worked him open, savoring each moan of ‘Vitya’ coming from the younger man and the way his fingers curled into his hair.  

Victor swallowed as Yuri came into his mouth and scissored his fingers. He kept working Yuri open as he kissed back up his torso and to his mouth. They kissed until Yuri was begging and thrusting down onto Victor’s fingers. 

Victor knelt between Yuri’s parted thighs and drizzled lube over his cock. He lined himself up with one hand while leaning over and kissing Yuri as he pushed in. 

Victor allowed Yuri to control the depth from below, unconscious movements as they kissed taking him a bit deeper until he was completely inside him. 

They stilled for several moments, kissing and adjusting before Yuri started moving again. 

Knowing that the beautiful man below him was ready, Victor drew out to the head and pushed back in slowly. Yuri moaned and threw back his head in pleasure, exposing the line of his throat. Victor kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin even as he continued the slow and steady rolling of his hips. 

They kissed, and Yuri’s hands clenched along Victor’s shoulders. 

Victor lost himself in the pleasure and rhythm. In and out, slow and steady, each thrust taking Yuri apart a bit more. Yuri melted into the bed, relaxing into ecstasy. Victor kissed the moans and gasps from Yuri’s lips, and all that mattered was that they were together. 

Eventually Yuri started thrusting back erratically, and Victor knew he was close. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s beautiful cock. He smeared pre-cum around the head and stroked it to the same languid pace as his thrusting. 

Yuri’s back arched as he came, a drawn out moan filling the air. Victor kept stroking and rolling through his full orgasm, then pushed in deep right at the end and allowed his own pleasure to fill his lover. 

“Yuri…” he whimpered, pressing his face into the other man’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that, kissing and enjoying the connection until Victor’s cock started to soften. He pulled out with a hint of regret and moved to clean them up. 

Victor’s eyes fell on Yuri as he stood, and his breath caught in his throat. 

Yuri was beautiful, bliss and relaxation written in every line of his body, a small pool of cum settled on his stomach. 

Victor had to capture the moment, but didn’t want to ruin it either. 

“Yuri?” he asked cautiously. 

“Hmm?”

“Can I… can I take your photo like that?”

Yuri’s eyes cracked open. “You’re asking now?” he teased. 

Victor blushed. “I felt like taking a photo of you like this without asking would ruin the moment.”

Yuri smiled and closed his eyes again. “It counts as your move.”

“I can live with that. You’re so beautiful right now.”

Yuri chuckled as he relaxed into the bed again. 

Victor returned to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. By the time he was in the bedroom again he could tell that Yuri was halfway to sleep. He framed the photo, and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

He stared at the photo for a moment, amazed that he’d been able to capture such a perfect moment. Then returned to the task of cleaning them up. 

Once they were cleaned Victor spooned up beside Yuri, his arm draped over his middle. He kissed Yuri’s hair and temples. 

“I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too Vitya.”

Yuri turned his head and they kissed softly. 

“Thank you for tonight.”

“Anytime solnyshko. Because it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> I'm not responsible for dentist bills, sorry. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).
> 
> Don't miss my original work, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. Contestants have 8 hours to escape 24 story building. If they fail they die when the building collapses. Sheryl Callaghan is the newest contestant on the deadly game show.


	11. Asleep or Awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is sleeping curled around Yuri, but Yuri isn't exactly tired yet. 
> 
> Then Yuri realizes that Victor is having a sex dream and he decides to improve on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Enjoy some smut to get over the mid-week blues. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“So what are your plans after Worlds?” Yuri asked, grinning brightly as he FaceTimed with Phichit. 

“I’ve discussed it with Ciao Ciao, and I’ll be moving back to Detroit,” the Thai man replied. 

“Really?”

Phichit nodded. “It was good to be home for a year. It let me clear my head a bit and made all the Thai press easier to handle. But I know it’s time to go back. Ciao Ciao has other students, and I can tell I’m going into a skills growth stage again. I need the frequent guidance and not have it interrupted by periods of just sending videos.”

“That makes sense,” Yuri replied, absentmindedly running the fingers of his free hand through Victor’s hair where the older man was wrapped around Yuri’s middle, fast asleep. His bare back poked out from under the blankets, being next to Yuri more important than the warmth.

“And you?”

Yuri blinked then remembered the topic of conversation. “Victor wants to extend our stay in the US another week or so. Yurio wants to stay longer too, so Yakov will probably designate us as escorts for him. So far we have plans to go to New York, and possibly down to DC. Victor also wants to go to Detroit and see where I trained with you.”

Phichit laughed. “I can just imagine the looks of the other skaters, you showing up after a year away with Victor Nikiforov of all people draped over you.”

Yuri laughed. “It is a bit hard to believe, isn’t it. Even harder is that it’s only been a year.”

Phichit nodded and hummed in the way Yuri knew he had something on his mind. “I know that tone, so ahead and ask so I can get all flustered.”

Phichit laughed. “Just thinking that tomorrow’s your normal free day.”

“Yeah?”

“So what are you doing talking to me, and not fucking him senseless?”

“Phichit!”

Phichit only laughed in reply. 

Yuri sighed. “For your information, he’s asleep.”

“Oh? Are you sure? I thought it was still before midnight there.”

Yuri turned the phone just enough to show how Victor was wrapped around his middle, snoring softly.

“I thought he was just like that in public, thinking that if he let you go somebody else might realize what a prize you are,” Phichit teased. 

Yuri laughed. “He’s actually fairly reserved in public, then again, so am I.”

“I don’t know if I’d call that tie pulling in Moscow reserved.”

Yuri flushed in embarrassment. “I...umm… well…”

“There it is!” Phichit cheered. “The trademark Katsuki Yuri blush and stammer. I knew I could get it out of you.”

“You’re the worst, you know that?”

“I do, but you love me anyway.”

Yuri laughed, then glanced briefly at Victor. “I should get to bed. See you next week in Boston?”

“Of course! I’ll have to steal you away from your fiance for a bit so we can go on an adventure though.”

“He’d probably be excited to come with you know.”

“I’ll  _ consider _ bringing him along,” Phichit teased. 

Yuri smiled. “Good night Phichit.”

“You too.”

The call ended and Yuri set down his phone. For a moment he contemplated sleep, but he wasn’t tired yet. 

He ran his fingers through Victor’s hair and was rewarded with a soft moan and “Yuri…”

He smiled, then realized the  _ tone _ of Victor’s voice. It was the one that he only heard when he was buried inside the other man and dragging his cock just right. 

Yuri shifted enough to gaze down Victor’s torso, and sure enough, the Russian was erect. Victor was having a sex dream.

“Even in your sleep you can’t get enough?” Yuri teased. 

He thought about it for a minute, then decided to first make Victor’s dream better, then make it come true. His fingers wound through Victor’s hair and he tugged lightly. “Vitya…” Yuri moaned near Victor’s ear. “You feel so good. You’re so hot and tight.”

Victor moaned again and shifted to rut his ass back into the air, wanting the Yuri in his dreams deeper. 

Yuri chuckled. “So needy Vitya, what if I pull back like this and just use shallow thrusts?”

Victor whined and squirmed in his sleep. 

“Do you want more?”

“Yuuuuri…” Victor whimpered, voice thick from his dream.

“How about when I drive deep like  _ this _ ?”

Victor cried out softly and Yuri knew that the Victor in the dream was getting close already. 

“Not so fast now,” Yuri teased. “I’m just going to pinch right here. Can’t have you coming too soon.”

Yuri was hard as Victor whimpered, and he wondered how Victor was interpreting the guiding to his dream. 

He kept up the suggestions until Victor was whimpering and squirming in his sleep, driving the Russian close then not letting him come. 

“Do you want to come Vitya?” Yuri asked. 

“Yuuuri…” Victor whimpered again. 

“You’ll have to wake up if you want to come.”

Victor whimpered again. 

“Vitya, if you want to come you’ll have to wake up.”

After a couple more minutes of urging Yuri saw the barest hint of blue in Victor’s lust-darkened eyes. 

“Yuri,” Victor groaned. 

“Yes Vitya?”

“Don’t tease. Awake now. Need you.”

“You’re not open yet you know.”

Victor thrust his ass in the air and turned so that he was face down on the mattress. 

Yuri laughed, grabbed the lube and discarded his clothes before settling in between Victor’s legs.

Victor started pushing back onto Yuri’s fingers as soon as he could, moaning and thrusting, needing more. 

“You’re greedy tonight,” Yuri laughed. 

Victor shot back a glare. “ _ Somebody _ decided to tease me mercilessly while I was having a very nice dream.”

“Would you have preferred I stop?”

“I prefer your cock inside me.”

Yuri pushed in a second finger in response. 

“More…” Victor begged, pushing his forehead into the mattress and rocking his hips, trying to take as much of Yuri’s fingers as he could. 

Yuri quickly added a third finger as Victor opened up for him. He was trying to decide how much more he needed when he got a good look at his fiance. Victor’s head was turned to the side, mouth slack as he moaned, hands fisted in the sheets, eyes closed and hair a mess. 

Yuri reached over to where his phone still rested on the bed somehow, and opened the camera app with his thumb. He lined up the photo, getting Victor’s delicious expression and the perfect view of his ass stretched around Yuri’s fingers. 

Happy with the photo, Yuri lined himself up and pushed in just the way he knew Victor loved: in one smooth and slow motion. Victor tossed his head back and moaned at finally being filled. 

Yuri dropped the phone next to Victor’s head, photo on the screen. “Look how beautiful you are when you’re needy.”

Victor answered by rocking his hips back against Yuri. “Yes, yes, my turn. Now stop teasing and  _ fuck me. _ ”

Yuri chuckled, pulling almost all the way back out before slamming in again. “Ok Vitya.”

Victor cried out in pleasure. 

“I’ll make sure you feel well fucked before going to sleep.”

Victor’s hands fisted in the sheets once more. “More Yuri… more.”

Yuri’s fingers curled around Victor’s hips and he thrust harder. “That’s right, I’m gonna make that dream come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Poor Victor, or maybe not. Either way he seems to be enjoying himself. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).
> 
> Don't miss my original work, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. Contestants have 8 hours to escape 24 story building. If they fail they die when the building collapses. Sheryl Callaghan is the newest contestant on the deadly game show.


	12. Suitable Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri are in Boston for the World Championships, and they're both hungry for each other, but what can they do when they agreed to not have penetrative sex at competitions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! It's time for more Wednesday naughty photo shenanigans featuring our favorite skating husbands (to be). 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor shouted instructions to Yuri as he rounded the rink at the practice venue. It had already been a long day and the fatigue was starting to show. Victor’s practice had been several hours earlier, and neither of them had taken a proper break with all the commotion.

Yuri executed a flawless quad toe-loop, and Victor sighed. He rested his face in his palm as he leaned on the barrier.

“Coaches don’t normally make that noise,” Chris teased sidling up to Victor.

“What noise is that?”

“The one that says ‘the things I would do to him if we weren’t in public.’”

Victor chuckled. “I wish, because yeah, I would destroy him right now. But… we have a no sex at competitions rule.”

“Like nothing at all?” Chris asked, voice going up several notches.

Victor laughed. “Not that severe, but nothing penetrative until after the exhibition.”

“Oh? Is that all?” Chris teased. “Cause there’re still so many ways to ruin a body that fine.”

Victor hummed as he thought about taking Yuri back to the hotel, kissing him breathless then sucking him off.

It was only after a moment that he realized Chris was still talking. “Say that again?”

Chris laughed. “Why should I?”

“Because I was daydreaming about making love to my gorgeous fiance and didn’t hear you right the first time,” Victor deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Chris grinned. “I love it when you’re so brutally honest about sex. I was talking about his magnificent thighs and what that would feel like.”

“Chris, you’re a genius!” Victor cried.

“Oh I know, but you’re welcome to say it again,” Chris purred. “Or better yet, let me join in.”

Victor rolled his eyes again. “No, but I’ll buy your dinner tonight.”

“You owe me though.”

“Exactly,” Victor teased. “That’s why I’m buying your dinner tonight.”

“You’re a cruel cruel man Nikiforov,” Chris grumbled.

“You love me anyway,” Victor teased, and Chris laughed.

The buzzer sounded and practice was officially over for the day.

* * *

 

Victor pressed himself against Yuri’s back and dropped kisses on the back of his neck as soon as the hotel room door closed. He ground his growing erection against the younger man’s ass.

Yuri turned, a half-smile playing on his lips. “Is that why you couldn’t keep your hands off my thigh in the restaurant?”

Victor smiled in return. “Maybe.”

“So is this dessert?” Yuri asked, licking his lips as his eyes flicked to the bulge in Victor’s pants and back.

Victor drew Yuri’s chin up and captured his lips in a kiss. “I have something else in mind.”

“Oh?”

Victor kissed him again and slid his hands beneath the hem of Yuri’s shirt. His fingers danced across his middle. He pulled Yuri’s shirt over his head then leaned in to kiss his shoulders and collarbone.

“You’ve got my attention,” Yuri teased, pressing his own erection against Victor’s thigh.

“Mmm… good.” Victor started walking, guiding Yuri to the bed.

Yuri hit the bed and Victor kept pressing until he was on his back. Victor kissed down his torso as he first loosened then removed Yuri’s pants. He mouthed and kissed Yuri’s cock, but quickly moved on.

When Victor stood he took a moment to admire the beauty before him, Yuri flush with desire, eyes darkened with lust. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, removed his pants and grabbed the lube, eager to join Yuri on the bed.

Yuri eyed the lube as Victor tossed it on the bed. “Vitya?”

Victor hovered over Yuri and kissed him, dragging his teeth lightly over the shell of Yuri's ear. “Don’t worry, we’re not breaking our rules.”

“Ok,” Yuri breathed, body arching into Victor’s touch.

They kissed, and moaned against each other’s mouth as hands roamed and they ground their hard cocks together.

Finally Victor couldn’t take it anymore. He guided Yuri to lie on his side and spooned up behind him.  

Victor reached over and grabbed the lube, then lifted Yuri’s leg. He spread warmed lube along the skin, beautiful and lightly lined with old stretch marks.

“Keep your legs tight for me, ok?” Victor purred in Yuri’s ear.

Yuri’s eyes widened and he nodded as he realized what Victor was doing. He groaned as Victor pushed his cock between his legs.

Victor stilled for a second, adjusting to the different sensation of being between Yuri’s incredible thighs, then started thrusting, rolling his hips in long motions that left him gasping. He wrapped his free hand around Yuri’s cock and stroked to the same rhythm.

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned.

“Good?” Victor asked.

Yuri gasped as Victor’s thumb circled the head of his cock and pressed against the slit. He nodded. “Yes.”

Victor nibbled on Yuri’s ear. “Good, because you feel amazing like this. I think I’ll have to fuck these beautiful thighs of yours more often.”

They rolled against each other, chanting names as sensation quickly built inside them. Victor could tell that Yuri was close, so he started twisting his wrist in the way he knew drove Yuri crazy.

Yuri came fast and hard, his thighs tensing in a way that immediately sent Victor over the edge as well. He buried his head against Yuri’s shoulder as his cock throbbed between the younger man’s thighs.

“Fuck…” Victor murmured between kisses to Yuri’s skin as he came back to himself. “That was incredible.”

Yuri hummed in that post-sex satisfied voice that Victor loved.

Victor wanted to stay like that, but knew that he needed to clean them both sooner than later. With a resigned sigh he pulled out from between Yuri’s legs and made his way to the bathroom to grab a handful of tissues.

When he returned Yuri had rolled onto his back to prevent the cum from dripping onto the sheets any more than it already had, and it had formed small pools on his stomach and the crease between his thighs. His eyes were closed but the soft smile on his lips said more than words how satisfied he was, his cock limp against his upper thigh.

Victor had to take the photo. He rummaged in his discarded pants until he found his phone, then, with Yuri’s eyes still closed he framed it and got the perfect shot.

Yuri’s eyes cracked open at the sound of the shutter. “That good?” he teased.

“Better,” Victor replied, kneeling on the bed and gently wiping the pools of cum from Yuri’s skin.

Once they’d both been sufficiently cleaned he slid into bed and pulled Yuri into his arms. The younger man was already half-asleep as Victor kissed his forehead.

“Does this mean it’s my turn?” Yuri murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

Victor kissed his hair. “It does solnyshko.”

“Good,” Yuri yawned. “I have an idea already and I wanted to do it while we were away anyway.”

“Oh really?”

Yuri nodded against Victor’s chest. Victor was about to ask what Yuri had planned, but was stopped by a gentle snore.

“Good night Yuri,” Victor whispered. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Short yet satisfying. :-)
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733). 
> 
> Don't miss my original work, _The Tower_ at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371512>. Contestants have 8 hours to escape 24 story building. If they fail they die when the building collapses. Sheryl Callaghan is the newest contestant on the deadly game show.


	13. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri are being careful of their self-imposed rules during the World Figure Skating Championships. However, a little story is the perfect way to play without going overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! 
> 
> It's a bit of a late chapter today, and somehow that makes the title perfect. Enjoy this little bedtime story!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri leaned against the barrier, watching Victor practice. Chatter in English rang through the arena as crews finished setting up the venue for the World Championships. The noise was interrupted periodically by Yakov shouting at either Victor or Yurio, or Josef calling out instructions to Chris. Other skaters seemed awestruck to even be sharing practice time with two of the best figure skaters in the world. 

Phichit bumped hips with Yuri as he walked over to prepare for his own practice time. “You’re staring.”

“Do you blame me?” Yuri grinned. “Just look at him.”

Phichit chuckled. “So are you watching him move, or are you watching his ass?”

“Both.”

“Yuuuuri…”

“Mainly his ass.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Vy zakonchili na segodnya,” Yakov called. 

“What did he say?” Phichit asked. 

“I think it’s the equivalent of calling it a day. I’ve heard it before.”

“You’re not fluent in Russian yet?” Phichit teased.

Yuri smiled. “Oh I’ve got a few words, but they’re not for polite conversation.”

Yuri grinned as he left his gaping best friend behind to embrace his fiance at the exit. “You looked great out there.”

“I felt good too,” Victor grinned. 

“It’s not gonna be enough old man,” Yurio teased. “And you,” he pointed at Yuri, “you don’t stand a chance pig.”

“Well somebody just talked himself out of celebratory katsudon,” Yuri teased. He turned to Phichit. “Hey Phichit, Yurio just decided he doesn’t want to be friendly. You up for celebratory katsudon when I win?”

Phichit held up a thumb as he rounded the rink. “You’re missing out mini-Yuri,” he called. 

“I said nothing about katsudon!” Yurio protested. 

Victor and Yuri were still both laughing as Otabek Altin wandered over to take the ice for his own practice. “Are we still doing a group dinner tonight?”

Victor nodded. “It’s a classy place, so jacket at least, and preferably tie.”

Otabek nodded. “Understood. I’ll see you later then.”

Victor tugged on Yuri’s arm. 

“See you Otabek.” Yuri called. “Phichit! Don’t get sidetracked with sightseeing selfies, they won’t seat us unless we’re all there.”

“Got it Yuri! See you later.”

***

Victor hummed in content as they walked back into their hotel room. “That was delicious.”

The door closed, and Yuri rounded on his fiance, pinning him to the wall. “And now it’s time for dessert.”

Victor’s eyes darkened and he smirked. “Oh, and what’s dessert?”

Yuri rose on his toes and pressed his lips hard against Victor’s. “Mostly eye-candy, with a side of naughty photos.”

Victor’s eyebrow twitched up. “You’re telling me?”

Yuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s tie and tugged him down into another kiss, then held him so that their breaths mingled between them. “Not only am I telling you, I’ll tell you exactly how you’ll look when I take it: head tilted back over the foot of the bed, spit and my cum shining on your lips, your cum decorating your stomach and that beautiful flush that decorates your skin whenever you’re aroused.”

Victor hissed in a breath, and ground his hips forward so that Yuri could feel his hardening length. “How are we getting there?”

Yuri kissed along Victor’s jaw and up to his ear. He nibbled the shell of Victor’s ear before answering in a husky voice. “You’re going to get naked and lay on the bed. I’ll take a seat in the chair, with just my fly open and underwear down. I’ll tell you a little bedtime story, until you can’t take it anymore and have to touch yourself. We’ll watch each other as I drive you further into the fantasy, and when I can’t take any more I’ll walk over and use that wonderful mouth of yours.”

“Fuck…” Victor groaned, and Yuri could feel that he was almost fully erect from where he was pressed against his thigh. 

Yuri ground back. “I’m gonna go take a seat Vitya. Give me a good show?”

Victor nodded, exhaling shakily. 

Yuri kissed Victor’s neck then released his tie. He loosened his belt and opened his fly as he strode toward the chair. He took a seat and pulled his cock out from his underwear. He stroked it lazily as he waited for Victor to recover and start the show. With his free hand he pulled free his cell phone and opened the camera app before setting it on the table. 

Victor padded into the room, still in a shocked sort of daze. 

Yuri smirked. “Need help getting started love?”

Victor blushed, and Yuri chuckled as he stood. He walked over, cock at attention, and loosened Victor’s tie. He undid the top few buttons of his dress shirt, then drew his tongue from the hollow of Victor’s neck across his clavicle, making him moan. 

“Your hands are my hands,” Yuri said, nipping at Victor’s neck. 

“Ok…” Victor breathed. 

“Your hips, I can’t squeeze them tight enough Vitya.”

Victor’s hands trailed over his hips, dragging against the fabric. 

“I love the way your chest feels under my fingers.” Victor’s eyelids fluttered closed as his hands came up and spread across his chest. A moment later Yuri whined. “Your shirt is in the way. Can I take it off?”

Victor nodded, absorbed in the fantasy and started unbuttoning his shirt as Yuri moved back to the chair. The shirt was dropped to the floor.

“Your nipples are so hard under my thumbs.”

Victor gasped as he thumbed at the hardened nubs. 

“Mmmmm, your skin tastes so good. I love kissing you all over.”

Victor whined and breathed hard as he lost himself in Yuri’s words. 

“Can I take your pants off?”

Victor nodded and loosened his pants. He pushed them over his hips and allowed them to fall. 

“Your briefs look so tight. Do you want me to take them off?”

Victor nodded again as he removed his briefs. His cock sprung free, hard and already dripping pre-cum. 

“Mmm, your cock is so heavy in my hand. So long.”

Victor’s hand drifted to his cock for several lazy strokes.

“You’re beautiful Vitya. Shall we move to the bed?”

Yuri lazily drew his fingers over his own cock as Victor’s eyes parted just enough to allow him to find the bed. 

“Drop your head over the foot so I can use your mouth?”

Victor laid on his back, and allowed his head to drop back over the edge of the bed, exposing the length of his neck. 

“I always love how you look like this, when you take me deep and I can see the outline of my cock right here along your neck.”

Victor’s fingers traced the skin where it always stretched. 

“Open wide Vitya.”

Victor’s mouth opened and he moaned. 

“Watch me Vitya,” Yuri demanded. “I want you to think about what your tongue would be doing, how I would feel, and how I would taste as I use your mouth.”

Victor’s eyes cracked open again, dark with lust and glassy as he was more in the fantasy than out of it. Yuri swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and moaned as he pressed it against the slit. Victor’s tongue made smaller, but mirror motions inside his open mouth. 

“Your mouth feels so good Vitya,” Yuri breathed, hand stroking the length of his cock. “You take me so deep.”

Yuri stroked himself for a minute, and allowed his own eyes to close. “Vitya… Vitya… your mouth feels so good.” He praised Victor for several minutes, continuing the fantasy of being sucked off. 

Victor groaned, and Yuri opened his eyes. He saw Victor’s hips off the bed, seeking friction against nothing. His cock was hard and flush with need, hands bunched in the bedcovers as he imagined himself deep-throating Yuri. 

“Do you need attention Vitya? How about I start with your nipples again?”

Victor’s hands moved, fingers bouncing over the nubs as he spread his hands over his chest. 

“Oh Vitya…” Yuri moaned, squeezing his cock tight. “Your throat feels amazing tonight.”

Victor whimpered and thrust his hips up against air. 

“Do you need attention?”

Victor made a positive sounding noise.

“Just like this? The way you like?”

Victor allowed his right hand to travel to his cock and started stroking. 

“I’m gonna take a taste now, my tongue around the head.”

Victor’s thumb moved and he gasped. 

“Give me a show Vitya. Can you pleasure yourself while I keep using your mouth?”

Victor groaned and started masturbating in earnest. Fingers trailing along the underside of his cock, twisting when he reached the head then moving back down to do it again.

“God you’re sexy. Absolutely stunning.”

Victor’s eyes were completely glazed over, fully absorbed in the fantasy. Yuri could see drool collecting in Victor’s mouth as he continued imagining himself sucking Yuri. 

“Fuck Vitya,” Yuri breathed. “So hot and wet. How badly did you want my cock in your mouth?”

Victor whimpered and arched into his own hand more. 

Yuri’s cock ached with need as he spoke. “You wanted it bad, didn’t you?”

Victor made a noise of assent. 

“Good,” Yuri purred, standing and striding the few paces to his fiance’s naked and writhing form. He slid his fingers into Victor’s hair just enough to reposition his head, then pushed his hard cock into Victor’s open and waiting mouth. 

Victor  _ moaned _ as reality met fantasy, his tongue dancing over Yuri’s length as he tried to taste it all. He quickly swallowed, trying to take all of Yuri as deep as he could. 

“Fuck, your mouth is amazing,” Yuri moaned, thrusting gently, experience letting him know what Victor’s limits were. 

Victor continued to stroke himself as Yuri fucked his mouth, but the pre-cum collecting on the tip was tempting, and Yuri couldn’t help himself. Victor was already arched, and his cock was in reach. 

Yuri leaned in and kissed the head of Victor’s cock. The deep groan along his own shaft only drove him further. He sucked the head between his lips and started bobbing, letting Victor stroke the rest.

The flavor and his own pleasure had Yuri moaning appreciatively, which only intensified the needy vibrations along his length buried in Victor’s mouth. 

Victor arched into the heat, and came. Yuri greedily swallowed the first pulse before pulling off and stroking Victor through the rest. Victor’s hips fell as he was finally sated, and Yuri pushed in deep again to spill down Victor’s throat. 

Yuri staggered back as his orgasm ended, clearing Victor’s airway so he could breathe. As he pulled out he saw Victor’s lips, reddened and shiny with spit and cum. 

Yuri stumbled to the table and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and had to take a couple photos before he managed one that wasn’t blurry from shaking. It was exactly as he’d imagined: Victor’s eyes closed, hair falling toward the floor as his head draped over the edge of the bed, lips shiny and a pool of cum decorating his stomach near his sated and softening cock. 

Yuri dropped into the chair as soon as he knew he’d gotten a good shot. “Fuck…” he breathed. 

“Yuri?” Victor croaked after a minute. 

“Yes?”

“Please tell me we get to do that again sometime.”

“Which part? The fantasy or the sixty-nine?”

“Both… either…”

“We have plenty of competitions in our future.”

“I can’t wait.”

Yuri chuckled. “We have a few more days before our rules are over here. I’m sure we can suck each other at least before this competition is over.”

“Good.”

Yuri stood and grabbed a handful of tissues. He cleaned them both then joined Victor in bed. “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> 69 dude!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	14. Gold Medal Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wins gold at Worlds. Victor wants nothing more than to take his fiance from the banquet for a private celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor gently swirled his glass, barely listening to the official attempting to strike a conciliatory tone with him. The man was droning about how he’d take gold again the next year, and how at his age silver was still quite the accomplishment. . 

Victor wanted nothing more than to escape and congratulate the gold medalist. Actually, the congratulations could wait, he wanted to kiss him breathless then swirl him out onto the dance floor. Despite what others seemed to think, Victor was thrilled with the results, and had to keep back from snapping at the official that he couldn’t be happier about his stunning fiance taking the top spot. 

His eyes flicked to where Yuri stood across the room, entertaining potential sponsors and a few officials of his own. Yuri’s toes turned inward slightly, and his stance was the adorably shy one that he assumed when he was nervous about praise. 

Victor had to restrain a sigh as he turned back to his own official. He spotted his chance for escape a moment later when Yurio wandered past. He beckoned the teenager over, and slipped away while the man congratulated the bronze medalist. 

Victor chuckled, imagining the angry glares from Yurio as he strode to Yuri. He moved beside his fiance and put a hand at the small of the other man’s back. Yuri glanced up at him and smiled. 

At almost the same moment the music changed to a tango, and Victor couldn’t resist. 

“May I steal my fiance for this dance gentlemen?”

The sponsors and officials nodded politely, and Victor guided Yuri to the dance floor. 

“Thanks Vitya,” Yuri murmured as they settled against each other. 

Victor smiled. “Of course solnyshko. I’ve wanted to dance with you all night.”

Yuri chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, rescuing you from sponsors? Well I can’t dance with you when your attention is diverted. Purely self-serving, I assure you.”

Yuri smiled up at him. “You big goof.”

“Correction:  _ your _ big goof.”

“Ok… my big goof.”

* * *

 

Victor pulled Yuri into his arms as soon as they strode from the banquet hall, kissing him deeply. Yuri moaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped behind Victor’s neck, holding him there. 

“I’ve needed that all night,” Victor murmured when they separated. 

“Me too. Dancing was nice, but I’m glad the party was finally dying down.”

“What do you want to do now?” Victor asked as he guided Yuri to the elevator. 

“I… umm…”

Victor’s eyebrow quirked up at the shy tone. 

The elevator dinged, and they strode in. They were the only ones in the carriage, and Yuri pushed Victor against the wall as soon as the doors closed. 

Victor gasped as Yuri kissed him. When they separated he could see the other man’s eyes dark with lust. 

Yuri stayed on his toes as he whispered against Victor’s lips. “I want you inside me, until I’m drowning in bliss.”

Victor gaped. 

“Over and over,” Yuri continued. “You on top, me riding, I don’t care, as long as it’s you filling me up.”

Victor groaned and pressed his suddenly hard erection against Yuri’s thighs. He slid one hand down Yuri’s back to grab at his ass. 

“You don’t want to top?” Victor asked. “You’re the gold medalist after all.”

Yuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s tie. “My medal, my decision, and I want to milk you dry.”

The elevator dinged on their floor, and Yuri let the tie slide through his fingers until he held onto the end as he guided Victor from the elevator to their room. 

They attacked each other as soon as the door closed, mouths pressed against together trading ravenous kisses, hands exploring, pushing clothes out of the way in the search for skin. 

“Have you ever fucked a gold medalist before Vitya?”

Victor smiled against Yuri’s lips, even as his hands drifted beneath the younger man’s waistband so that the could grab at his ass. “I don’t think I have. It’s been a while since the gold medalist wasn’t me.”

“I think it’s time then.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Victor moved his arms around Yuri’s waist and held him tight before picking him up. Yuri quickly held on himself as Victor carried him to the bed. 

Victor dropped Yuri onto the bed and immediately pulled off his pants. He kissed the skin of Yuri’s chest between the open halves of his shirt and jacket before moving to his thighs. He kissed and sucked marks into the sensitive skin, then moved back up. 

He licked a stripe up the underside of Yuri’s erect cock, then sucked the head between his lips. He sucked hard while pressing his tongue into the slit in a way he knew drove Yuri crazy. 

“Vitya!” Yuri moaned as he thrust his hands into Victor’s hair. 

Victor groaned in appreciation, taking Yuri deeper before swallowing him completely. 

Yuri gasped and groaned above him, fingers tight in his hair. 

Vicor bobbed, humming as he worked and drove Yuri to a fast orgasm. He swallowed as Yuri came in his mouth, only pulling off when he was sure Yuri was done. 

Yuri was flushed and gasping as Victor moved up to kiss him. He ground his own erection against Yuri’s thigh, promising that Yuri would get what he wanted. 

Victor pulled Yuri’s shirt and jacket off, then removed his own clothes and grabbed the lube. It was when he spied the gold medal on the dresser that the idea came to him. He grabbed it as well, draping it over Yuri’s neck as he laid beside him. 

“Vitya?” Yuri asked, shivering as the cool metal touched his skin. 

“I thought it might do to have that reminder that I’m about to fuck the gold medalist,” Victor teased. 

Yuri chuckled, but didn’t object. A moment later he was gasping again as Victor pressed one finger inside. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned, clawing at Victor’s back and pressing against the finger inside him. 

“You really want this, don’t you?”

Yuri nodded into Victor’s shoulder. 

“I love it when you’re insatiable for me.”

“More,” Yuri begged. 

“Patience. It’s been almost two weeks and I want to make sure you’re ready.”

Yuri replied with a whine and another grinding of his hips against Victor’s hand. 

Victor opened Yuri as quickly as he could, alternating between kissing him and sucking marks into his skin. It was finally when Yuri started begging again and he deemed him open enough that he finally coated his own cock with lube and moved to press inside. 

Victor kissed Yuri as the head of his cock slid into the tight heat of his fiance. Yuri tilted his hips up, trying for more, and Victor obliged. He knew Yuri’s reactions, when to pause and when to keep going and allowed Yuri to set the pace. He was soon sheathed within Yuri. 

“Vitya…” Yuri whimpered, still canting his hips for more. 

Victor gave them both a moment to adjust, then started moving in slow, deep thrusts that quickly turning to pounding as Yuri begged for more. 

Yuri clawed at Victor’s back, and chanted his name like a prayer, and Victor was drowning in pleasure as he made love to the love of his life. 

They traded sloppy kisses, gasping and moaning against each other’s lips, and all too soon Victor knew that he was close. He slowed, then stilled. 

“Vitya?” Yuri gasped, wriggling his hips. 

“I was too close, and I want this to last for you.”

Yuri kissed him. “Over. I want to ride.”

Victor nodded and pulled out long enough for them to trade places. They both groaned in appreciation as Yuri straddled him then sank onto his length. 

The rolling motion of Yuri’s hips created a different pace along Victor’s cock, and it drove him wild in different ways. He held Yuri close around the waist with one hand, while stroking his cock with the other. 

Yuri abruptly sat up and braced his arms against Victor’s thighs, and the beauty of the moment seemed to stop time. Yuri’s torso lengthened as he arched back, he smooth column of his throat on display. His eyes fluttered shut while his lips parted. The gold medal bounced on his chest. Victor knew he was riding on that spot within him. 

Victor fumbled for his phone and unlocked it. He framed the photo, and took the picture. A quick glance told him it was perfect. Yuri arched above him in ecstasy, a glint of light off the medal and the barest glimpse of Victor’s own cock buried in the younger man as he’d taken the photo mid-thrust. 

Yuri’s movements quickly became erratic as he rode, and Victor knew he was close. He reached out, grabbed the ribbon that was attached to the medal and dragged Yuri back down into a kiss. 

“Can I pound you into the mattress for the grand finale?” Victor gasped against Yuri’s lips after a particularly deep thrust. 

Yuri nodded, but rolled his hips several times more before climbing off, chasing the pleasure. 

Victor knelt between Yuri’s spread thighs as they changed position again. He admired flush decorating Yuri’s skin, and the way his hole looked so well used as he pushed back inside. 

Yuri immediately bunched the sheets in his hands, gasping against the mattress as Victor held his hips and pounded hard, nailing his sweet spot with every thrust. 

They lost themselves in each other, the only words between them their names and mutual praise as they quickly approached the edge of bliss again. 

Yuri came first, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it so that he didn’t wake the guests in the next suite. The pulsing tightness quickly sent Victor over the edge as well. He pushed in deep, and allowed Yuri’s body to drain him completely. 

Then it was over. Victor took a minute to gather himself, then pulled out and flopped onto the mattress next to Yuri, who had collapsed as soon as he was no longer being held up. 

Victor tugged Yuri into his arms and they kissed for several minutes, the medal between them.

“Did I hear a camera shutter?” Yuri asked as they finally started to come down from the high. 

“You were beautiful. I had to.”

Yuri kissed Victor’s jaw. “Show me later?”

“Of course solnyshko.”

Yuri sighed happily as he tucked himself against Victor’s chest, already starting to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Short and spicy, perfect mid-week pick-me-up wouldn't you say?
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	15. Reach Out & Touch Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor are separated for different events in their home countries, but they find a few minutes to chat via Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets here on co-opting that slogan for my own dirty purposes. Cause if it ever had an appropriate use this is it. :-P
> 
> For those who don't remember... "Reach Out and Touch Someone" used to be an ad slogan for a major telephone company. 
> 
> Also, FAN ART!!!! YAY!!!!
> 
> They're still WIP sketches, but Trashmerchant has created two pieces based on Chapter 4. See them at:  
> <https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/165349330765/a-wip-shot-of-some-illustrations-for-private>  
> <https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/165385793640/another-wip-shot-for-private-photos-i-guess>
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri slumped against the door of his Tokyo hotel room as soon as it closed. He sighed and tugged his tie loose. 

He was exhausted after attending the mandatory banquet, but more than sleep he wanted to talk to Victor. He missed his fiance, who was in Moscow for his own required function. 

Yuri looked at the time on his phone. It was just before midnight. He did a hazy calculation and decided he had just enough time to Skype Victor before he had to leave the Moscow hotel. 

“Yuri!” Victor cried when they connected, mouth heart-shaped with a grin. “How’s Tokyo?”

Yuri smiled. “Good. I miss you though.”

Victor smiled and the camera jostled for just a moment as he set his laptop down on a table on his end. “I miss you too solnyshko. But I’ll join you in Hasetsu day after tomorrow for our vacation.”

Yuri smiled. He was looking forward to spending some time with his family. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep getting ready,” Victor said, stepping back from his computer. “I’ll have to leave soon.”

Yuri shook his head. “I thought that might be why you answered on your computer.”

Victor grinned, then moved back far enough for to Yuri get a good look at him. Yuri breathed in sharply, Victor was resplendent in a tailored and obviously expensive suit. 

“You ok?” Victor asked, obviously distracted enough to have not caught the tone of Yuri’s gasp.

Yuri bit his lip in an attempt to keep his errant thoughts at bay. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked, pausing to look at the screen. 

“Sorry,” Yuri blushed. “I… I was just thinking of how good you look.”

“Oh?” Victor teased. “How good is that?”

Yuri couldn’t hold back a growl of lust. 

“That good?” Victor laughed. 

“The things I would do to you if I could touch you right now…”

Victor’s eyes widened before darkening in challenge. “And what’s that?”

Yuri licked his lips, letting his eyes wander over the image of Victor. “First I’d run my hands up your chest, feeling the fabric of that suit under my fingertips.”

Victor smiled. 

“Then I’d trace down your front as I got on my knees,” Yuri continued. “I’d kiss as I went, careful to not leave dark spot.”

Victor hissed in a breath. 

Yuri hummed slightly as he got into the fantasy. “The feel of the fabric against my cheek as I nuzzle that spot where your legs come together, feeling you harden against me.” Yuri palmed at his own bulge. 

Victor groaned and Yuri came back to his senses just enough to realize the other man was aroused too. 

“My fingers dancing up and down the front of your pants until I couldn’t take it any longer. You’d be so hard as I loosened your fly and pulled your pants down just enough to free you.”

“Yuuuuri,” Victor groaned, voice strained. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Victor whined. “No.”

Yuri bit his lip again and moved back enough so that more of his body was in the camera’s range. He made a show of pulling down pants, erection springing free. 

Victor whimpered, his eyes drawn to Yuri as he took himself in hand. 

Yuri stroked slowly, fingers tracing along the sensitive skin. “You’d taste so good, my tongue pressing for those first drops of pre-cum, my lips tight around your shaft.”

Yuri hummed, and watched as Victor couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled his suit pants down just enough to take himself in hand too. 

“I’d go slow, driving you to the edge then backing off,” Yuri drawled. “I’d make it last as long as possible for you, until it’s overwhelming.”

Victor was breathing hard, eyes closed as his hand worked. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” Yuri praised. “Once I’d swallowed everything you could give me I’d tuck you back into your pants.”

Victor moaned, fingers twisting over the head of his cock. 

“I’d kiss you, deep, letting you taste yourself on my lips. Then my hand on your shoulder, pressing down. Because you’re still in a suit and that does things to me. ”

Yuri closed his eyes a moment, letting the fantasy wash through him. “Then you’d be there, my hand against your cheek as you kissed the palm. In that moment I’d feel powerful with the trust you’ve given. My thumb would trace your lips, and push into your wet mouth. My other hand winding into your hair.”

Victor groaned then whimpered. 

“I’d use my thumb to draw your lip down, opening your mouth. My other hand would tighten in your hair as I pulled myself free. Then I’d give you just a taste, your tongue darting out for more. I’d keep you there, wanting, needing.”

Victor whined. 

“So gorgeous, on your knees in a suit. A sight just for me.” Yuri moaned and twisted his fingers over the head of his cock. He was getting close. “You’re too good to me Vitya, and I’d not be able to tease for long before I’d push in. I’d keep my fingers tight in your hair, holding you while I take what I want, using your mouth for my own pleasure. In and out, over and over, calling your name as I got close.”

Victor’s breathing was erratic, and Yuri knew he was close as well. 

“I’d drive in deep just as I came,” Yuri moaned. “Not enough to make you hoarse, but enough to remind you you’re mine. I’d keep myself there until you’d swallowed every drop.”

A whimper then deep moan from Victor as he came, body trembling. A flick of the wrist later and Yuri joined him. 

“I’d kiss the spit and cum from your lips once I’d finished,” Yuri said when he came back to himself. 

Victor moaned softly, and Yuri smiled. He moved closer to his laptop for a better look. 

Victor’s hair was disheveled from where he’d obviously ran his fingers through it. His legs were spread wide as he sat on the edge of the bed. His cock was softening, cum made arcs through his fingers from where it was threatening to drip off his hand. But except for what was necessary, he was still mostly in his suit. 

Yuri reached out and hit the screen capture shortcut.

Victor took several deep breaths. “God Yuri…”

“You look even better like that.”

Victor smiled. “I’m going to be late now.”

Yuri chuckled. “You could have stopped me.”

“No way. I needed that more than you know.”

Yuri smiled. “Me too. I’ve missed you too much.”

Victor nodded, then glanced at his almost dripping hand. “I… should clean up. I’ll need to head down soon. I’m sure a car is waiting by now.”

Yuri nodded. “Have fun tonight, ok?”

Victor smiled. “It’s already been a perfect night, because I got to talk to you.”

“Vitya!” Yuri blushed. 

Victor smiled. “I’ll see you day after tomorrow. Tell your mom to have two extra-large orders of katsudon waiting so we can celebrate your worlds win.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok. I’ll see you then. Oh and Victor?” he asked as Victor leaned in to disconnect. 

“Hmm…”

“I… got a screenshot, so I think that makes it your turn.”

Victor smiled. “God I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> And Victor barely made the car... No regrets though. 
> 
> Happy Hump Day!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	16. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxed evening in Hasetsu sets the stage for a romantic photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody order some fluffy smut? Cause that's what you're getting. Tooth-rotting fluffy smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Steam curled around Victor’s shoulders, rising from the water’s surface. Gentle murmurs from other guests mingled with the soft drops of water falling from the rocks. He closed his eyes and leaned back, relishing the warmth of the bath in his second home.

Lapping of water against his skin got his attention, and he opened his eyes again to see Yuri standing in front of him. 

“May I join you?”

Victor smiled and opened his arms. “Always solnyshko.”

Yuri smiled and sat next to him, curling into Victor’s side. He sighed in contentment as Victor drew one hand up and down his side. 

“I needed this,” Yuri murmured after several quiet minutes. 

“The cuddles, or the onsen?” Victor teased. 

Yuri turned his head up to look at Victor. “Both,” he replied with a bashful smile. 

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri gently. “They’re nice together, aren’t they.”

Yuri nodded then relaxed against Victor’s side again. “I’m glad you’re here. I love being home, but it wasn’t the same without you.”

Victor hummed and brushed his lips against Yuri’s hair. “I missed you too.”

They cuddled in the warmth, relishing the soothing heat of the onsen. 

“Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy anniversary.”

Victor’s eyes flew open and he stared at Yuri. “What?”

Yuri smiled. “Happy anniversary. It was one year ago today that you brought the snow with you, and declared yourself my coach… naked… in the onsen.”

Victor chuckled. “Admit it, you liked the view.”

Yuri blushed, and Victor knew it wasn’t due to the heat of the water. “Well… I… uh… Who wouldn’t? I had the most beautiful man in the world standing in front of me.”

“I’m flattered, but I do believe you’re mistaken,” Victor murmured, kissing Yuri’s forehead when he turned inquisitively. “You’re the most beautiful man in the world,” he explained. 

“Vitya!” Yuri’s blush deepened. 

Victor smiled before kissing Yuri again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They relaxed in the heat of the water until Victor was sure that there was no tension left in his body. 

Dinner was done by the time they got out of the bath, and Victor hugged the woman who would be his mother-in-law as he sat at the table. He gave thanks for the meal, but spent more time watching Yuri than consciously eating. 

He didn’t think Yuri was aware that with each bite the hem of his yukata slid down and exposed a bit more of his shoulder. 

Victor was fascinated with the patch of smooth skin. 

“You’re staring,” Yuri said after a few minutes. 

Victor blinked and chuckled. “Mesmerized is all.”

Yuri made a cute noise of shock then seemed to redouble his efforts to focus on his meal.

The inn was winding down by the time they finished dinner. They helped with a few closing chores, then retreated to Victor’s old room, which had been left mostly intact even after shipping the personal belonging back to Saint Petersburg. 

Yuri headed straight for the bed as Victor slid the screen closed, but Victor reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back into an embrace. 

Victor trailed his lips across Yuri’s, then down his jaw, neck and to the patch of bare skin at the front of Yuri’s shoulder that had held his attention all night. Yuri gasped as Victor sucked a mark onto it. 

Victor’s hand traveled down the back of Yuri’s yukata to squeeze the other man’s ass, which earned him a moan in response. 

Victor pushed the hem of the yukata aside with his nose, exposing more skin. He wanted more, needed more. He sucked a second mark on the rise of Yuri’s shoulder before moving back to his clavicle. 

“Vitya!” Yuri whined, pressing into the embrace. 

Victor’s free hand pushed and pulled at the fabric that separated him from Yuri while the other man seemed as eager to remove Victor’s yukata. Soon the garments were piled on the floor, with Victor pushing Yuri back to the bed. 

Victor knelt between Yuri’s spread legs, admiring the canvas before him. He wanted, needed to make sure the world knew that the beautiful man below him was his. He ran his hands up Yuri’s arms, before trapping both his wrists above his head in one hand. 

Victor kissed Yuri deeply as he trailed the fingers of his free hand down, dancing along skin then teasing at Yuri’s entrance. 

“Vitya, please,” Yuri begged, arching against the touch. 

Victor smiled, licked his fingers, then returned to light teasing. He knew better than to start opening Yuri without lube, but there was something he wanted to do before retrieving it. 

VIctor’ held Yuri’s wrists with one hand, teasing his entrance with the other. He kissed the beautiful creature before him, then leaned in to suck and bite marks across the smooth skin. 

Yuri’s whining and begging intensified with each blossom of color, until Victor finally released his wrists and took his cock into his mouth. 

It had been a year since Victor decided to take a chance on a talented skater, risking his own career to see the other man rise to the acclaim he deserved. His only regret was that there would never be enough time between them. They could come together lifetime after lifetime, and he’d never be able to fully express the depth of his love for Yuri Katsuki. 

Yuri’s whining reached a fever pitch, and Victor pulled off to grab the lube. 

Victor kissed Yuri, deeply, passionately, as he opened him up, praising him when he gasped and ground back against Victor’s fingers. 

Then Victor was between Yuri’s legs again, pushing into the tight heat. For a moment it felt almost like their first time, then he remembered. They were in the same bed where they had first made love, the smell of the onsen clinging to their skin. They’d come home after a long absence. 

They rocked together, chanting each other’s names, breaths mingling between them. The feel of Yuri’s fingers digging into Victor’s back as they each gave all of themselves and took of the other. 

Yuri came first, arching against Victor and moaning against his lips. Then it was all too much, and Victor came as well, pushing deep and crying Yuri’s name against his shoulder. 

They kissed, slow and sweet as they each came down from the intense high. 

There was almost a sense of loss as Victor pulled out. He stood, grabbed some tissues to clean them both up and turned out the lights before returning to the bed. 

A beam of moonlight cast across the bed, and Victor’s breath caught when he saw it. Yuri was framed perfectly in the silvery light. The dark marks were a contrast on his almost luminescent skin, the cum on his stomach glittering. 

“Go ahead,” Yuri murmured without opening his eyes. 

“Hmm?”

“I know that gasp Vitya, you make it when you see something you think is beautiful.”

Victor smiled, and grabbed his phone. However each time he framed the photo something seemed missing. 

Victor was about to give up, when he realized that it was their love for each other that made Yuri so beautiful. He bit his lip, then slid onto the bed beside him. 

“Vitya?”

“I think this photo needs both of us.”

“Ok.”

Victor curled around Yuri so that raven hair was against the pale skin of Victor’s chest. 

When Victor held the phone up he knew the photo was perfect. Yuri was beautiful, but Victor’s presence accentuated the dark marks, establishing their creator. 

“Did you get your photo?” Yuri asked as Victor set aside the phone and started cleaning him up.

“I did. You are absolutely stunning in it.”

Yuri hummed, then tucked himself against Victor’s chest once they were both under the covers. 

“Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for coming home with me.”

“Of course, but it’s my home now too.”

“Really?” Yuri looked up at Victor with wide eyes. 

Victor nodded. “As long as you’re here this will always be my second home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> I am not responsible for sudden cavities! 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	17. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has plans to surprise Victor, but decides to send the man on a scavenger hunt for the day as a leadup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another Humpday naughty-fic!
> 
> This one is more plot than porn, but somehow ended up being the one my brain wanted to write. Hopefully it works cause there's still sweetness and naughtiness in it. 
> 
> Also, more art by Trashmerchant! Yay!!! All except the chapter 1 pics are varying degrees of NSFW, so... you've been warned, LOL. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter 1](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166057559925/private-photos-ch-1-by-phoenixwaller-yuris-eyes)  
> [Chapter 2](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166057692145/private-photos-ch-2-by-phoenixwaller-victor)  
> [Chapter 3](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166056428030/private-photos-ch-3-by-phoenixwaller-victor)  
> [Chapter 4 compilation](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166058211370/private-photos-ch-4-by-phoenixwaller-the-day-gave)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri ran his fingers through Victor’s fringe. There were only a few days remaining in their break before they’d have to return to regular training, and they’d been sleeping in.

However Yuri had somewhere to be that morning. He smiled as he gazed at his sleeping fiance, who had no idea that the “planned day with Yurio” was just an excuse that the teen was in on. While he would spend time with him, it was only part of the day.

Yuri got up and pulled a box from the closet. Inside were a number of items he’d collected over the past week. He smiled.

The day was all about showing his love to Victor.

He started in the kitchen. He prepped the coffeepot and taped a note to it.

> _Good morning Vitya,_
> 
> _I may be apart from you today, but I’ll be thinking of you. I want you to know how much I love you, so I’ve prepared a scavenger hunt. It starts here with a relaxing morning. The coffeepot is ready, and you should have just enough time to find the first item in the bathroom._
> 
> _Your first clue is: I love how smooth your skin is._
> 
> _I’ll see you tonight._
> 
> _-Yuri_

Yuri then set a new jar of Victor’s favorite skin cream into the drawer under the sink in the bathroom, with another note taped to it.

A few more things scattered around the apartment, then he knew it was time to go. The rest of his game had been set into play in advance, and just needed to go to plan.

Yuri jogged down the street to the bus stop, and boarded the bus toward the Japanese Consulate.

* * *

 

Yuri was in the waiting room when the first texted image arrived, showing Victor’s skin glowing after a shower and using his cream. He was grinning with a large-heart-shaped smile.

The second photo arrived half an hour later, a selfie of Victor hugging Makkachin and showing off the gift certificate to the groomers that he’d found.

Yuri smiled and headed into his appointment. Everything was going exactly as he’d planned.

The third photo arrived just as he left the consulate: Victor and Mila as he dropped the poodle off to spend the night with her. Yuri knew he had at least two hours before Victor would be home, since Mila had been holding onto a gift certificate for the local spa where Victor could soak and get a scheduled massage.

As soon as Yuri got the requested sign from the spa on his phone he set the other part of his plan into motion. He returned home to set out the second round of the game. Once everything was in place he met Yurio and headed to the arcade.

Yuri and Yurio had just new personal best scores in laser tag when the next photo arrived. Victor was relaxed and on his way to the salon for a mani-pedi.

* * *

 

Yuri waved bye to Yurio after they left an action movie and checked his phone to see a shocked face emoji. He grinned and scrolled down. An open gift box was open on their bed, a new tube of lube and a silver butt plug with blue gem sitting on a bed of tissue paper.

A short time later a new text arrived, Victor taking a mirror selfie and showing off the plug seated in his ass.

Yuri had to suppress a groan, and was glad his back was against the wall as he sat in the locker room at the rink, garment bag draped over the bench next to him.

Yuri showered and changed, and did groan in the empty locker room at the photo of Victor in a charcoal gray suit.

It was time. Yuri caught a cab to one of Victor’s favorite restaurants. He stopped at the florist next door, picked up a bouquet of roses, and met Victor as he got out of his own cab.

“Yuri!”

Yuri smiled as his fiance swept him into a hug and kissed him. “Did you have a good day Vitya?”

“Wonderful,” Victor replied, smile playing on his lips. “It would have been better with you though.”

“Next time.”

Victor grinned as Yuri handed him the roses. “What are these for?”

“Because I wanted to give you flowers.”

“You’re too good to me!”

“Open the card.”

Victor flipped open the card and his eyes immediately darkened. “Are you still wearing your other present?” he read aloud.  He smiled, pure lust in his eyes. “I am, and it’s driving me crazy.”

Yuri smirked. “Good. It just means you’ll be more than ready for me when we get home. But there are a few more things first. Let’s go in, our table is ready.”

Victor whined but followed Yuri toward their table, where another envelope rested on Victor’s place.

Victor’s eyes glittered as he opened it, and widened with absolute devotion when two tickets to the opera fell out.

“Yuri…”

“We’re in a box seat.”

“That’s why I had to wear a suit!”

Yuri nodded, then squirmed. “There’s one more thing. I wasn’t sure it would come through in time, but somehow it came together…”

“What is it?”

Yuri pulled a plain envelope from the inner pocket of his own suit and passed it over. He fidgeted under the table as Victor opened it.

“Yuri… it’s a temporary residency…” Victor’s eyes widened as the meaning sunk in.

Yuri nodded. “No more getting my visa approved, at least for three years.”

Tears sparkled at the corners of Victor’s eyes.

“I know it’s not much,” Yuri said. “But… it gives us a better sense of permanence, at least until we’re married and can work out citizenships.”

Victor stood and walked around the table. He hugged Yuri tightly. “This is the best gift all day. Knowing you went through all the paperwork to be here with me like that.”

“To be fair, I had help from the Japanese Consulate, and we’re both high profile enough I think some strings got pulled…”

Victor silenced Yuri with a kiss.

* * *

 

Victor started noticeably squirming halfway through the opera, a low whine in his throat as he tried to find the most comfortable way to sit with a plug in his ass.

Yuri grinned and leaned over to whisper in Victor’s ear. “I’m going to pound you senseless once we get home.”

“Yuuuuurrrrriiii,” Victor hissed back, and squirmed again.

* * *

 

Victor practically ran to the bedroom as soon as they were home. Yuri chuckled and followed slowly, turning off lights as he went.

By the time Yuri reached the bedroom Victor was already nude, on all fours on the bed, ass raised with the gem of the plug glittering in the low light.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor whined as Yuri leaned against the doorframe. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring the view,” Yuri replied, taking out his phone and snapping a pic. He examined it a minute. “Unexpected bonus: that’s a glorious photo of you begging. I guess that makes this perfect day even better. It’s your turn again.”

“Less admiring, more pounding!”

Yuri loosened his own tie and shed his suit as he strode to the bed. He fucked Victor with the plug until he was almost crying with need, then pushed himself in deep.

Yuri reached forward and grabbed a handful of Victor’s hair, pulling his head back until he could kiss the side of Victor’s mouth. “I love you.”

.”I love you too, now please… Fuck me.”

Yuri chuckled and snapped his hips. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Hopefully that worked for everybody. It seems a bit different to me, but I think it's cause so many pf the recent chapters have been so intense on the sex and here it was more about the leadup. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	18. Just Order In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants to know what Victor wants for dinner. Victor wants Yuri. Add in a pair of booty shorts and Victor can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is so very very hungry for Yuri. 
> 
> This chapter is fast and furious, just like the writing today, LOL. Written, kitchen ready lube alternatives researched, and edited in an hour. 
> 
> Now back to writing another fic that will drop later this month. Follow me on [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com) or subscribe here to know when it drops. 
> 
> EDIT: AAAH! New fanart by Trashmerchant! This time for Chapter 5. See it [**HERE**](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166308698575/private-photos-ch-5-by-phoenixwaller-the)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor stretched and combed through his fringe with his fingers. He stepped back and smiled. All the winter clothes were in storage bags, and summer clothes filled their wardrobe. He carried the bags of winter clothes to the closet and shoved them in the back corner. 

“Vitya?” Yuri called from what sounded like the direction of the kitchen.

Victor grinned. “Yes Yuri?”

“What do you want for dinner?”

Victor hummed. “You!”

A laugh. “Be serious. We should probably start cooking.”

Victor started toward the door. “What do we have ingredients for?”

“Umm… Let me check.”

Victor turned the corner into the kitchen and was greeting with a sight far more tantalizing than the thought of dinner. 

Yuri was bent over and rummaging through the fridge, fresh from a shower and wearing nothing more than slippers, booty shorts and a plain white tee-shirt. 

Victor groaned. 

“Vitya?” Yuri asked, turning slightly but still bent over. 

Victor strode over, grabbed Yuri’s hips and ground his erection against his ass. “Nevermind. I am serious now. I  _ need _ you for dinner.”

Yuri chuckled, and Victor sank to his knees behind him. 

Yuri yelped in surprise when Victor bit the globe of his ass, then groaned. “Vitya…”

Victor turned Yuri around, waited for the fridge to close then pushed him against it. He pulled Yuri’s shorts down and immediately started sucking and kissing along Yuri’s quickly hardening cock. 

Fingers tightened in Victor’s hair, and Yuri whined, angling his hips for more. 

Victor backed off and cast his eyes around. He smiled when he saw a jar sitting on the counter. 

“Hand me the coconut oil Yuri.”

Yuri reached blindly with his hand until he found the jar. He passed it to Victor, who opened it and scooped out a dollop with his fingers. 

Victor took Yuri’s cock into his mouth even as he reached around and smeared the oil across Yuri’s entrance. 

“Ah, Vitya!” Yuri cried as Victor simultaneously bobbed and stretched him open. 

Victor moaned around the length in his mouth, appreciating everything about the other man, and Yuri gasped in response to the added stimulation. 

Victor bobbed and hummed, and soon had three fingers in Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri shook, and kept his hands tight in Victor’s hair as he struggled to remain standing through the pleasure. 

Yuri came with a shout, filling Victor’s mouth, and pulling hard on Victor’s hair. Victor kept sucking and bobbing until he was sure that the orgasm had passed, then stood and kissed Yuri. 

Victor ground his erection against Yuri’s hips and softening cock, then wrapped his arms around his middle and picked him up. 

Yuri yelped in surprise as Victor spun around and carried him to the table. 

Victor sat Yuri on the table, pulled the booty shorts off the rest of the way, pushed his own pants down, and used the remaining oil on his hand to slick up his cock. He pulled Yuri’s legs until his ass hung just off the edge of the table and slid into the tight heat. 

“Vitya…” Yuri cried, back arching in pleasure as Victor sunk into him. 

Victor gave them both a minute to adjust, then started thrusting. 

Victor fucked Yuri hard and fast, hungry for his cries of pleasure, desperate to find his own release within the man he loved. He leaned in and kissed Yuri passionately, fingers of his clean hand curling into raven hair. 

Yuri’s hands on Victor’s back, clawing at his shirt, grasping for purchase as he approached the edge of bliss again. 

“Vitya.. Vitya…”

“God you’re amazing Yuri,” Victor replied as he pulled aside the collar of Yuri’s tee to suck a mark on his collarbone. 

Yuri came hard again, and Victor pushed in deep, fucking him through his pleasure while holding off on his own. It was only when he felt the deep pulse of Yuri’s muscles slow that he allowed himself to orgasm, spilling deep inside Yuri. 

Victor leaned over and rested his head against Yuri’s chest while they both came down from the intense high. 

Fingers in Victor’s hair again, brushing lovingly through the strands. “That… was amazing.”

Victor looked up and moved in for a kiss. “Mm-hmm.”

They kissed for a couple minutes, until Victor finally had to pull out. 

“You ok?” he asked as Yuri laid on the table. 

Yuri nodded. “Just need a minute. I think my legs are still like jelly.”

Victor smiled and looked around for something to clean them with. He decided against paper towels, and went to the living room for a box of tissues. He saw his cell phone on the table next to them, and grabbed it too so they could order dinner. 

Yuri was still splayed across the table when Victor returned, legs dangling over the side and a line of cum trailing down the inside of one thigh. 

Victor couldn’t help himself as he took the picture. “I think the table has the most delicious thing I’ve ever seen on it.”

Yuri groaned. “No bad jokes right after sex.”

Victor chuckled. “You up for ordering in rather than cooking?”

Yuri held up a thumb. 

Victor smiled and called their favorite delivery place. After ordering dinner he walked over, leaned across Yuri and kissed him deeply. “Those booty shorts should be illegal.”

Yuri smiled. “Only if I don’t want sex.”

Victor’s eyebrow quirked up. “You sly fox.”

Yuri grinned. “Siri,” he called. 

Victor’s phone dinged. 

“Add coconut oil to the shopping list.”

“Ok. Coconut oil added to shopping list,” the phone replied.

Victor grinned against Yuri’s lips. “I guess we’ll just save that jar…”

“For special occasions,” Yuri finished. “How long until food arrives?”

Victor kissed Yuri, stroked himself a couple times, then pushed back in. “We have just enough time for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Don't worry, they thoroughly cleaned the table before eating. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	19. Beautiful Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor venture into new territory with kinbaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, kinbaku, get your rope ready!
> 
> News:
> 
> We now have a translation in Mandarin at <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398007>
> 
> Also, in case you missed them. There's sketches of fanart by Trashmerchant through Chapter 5 at <https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri took a deep breath and watched as the royal blue rope slid through his fingers. He was captivated in how it looked against Victor’s light skin, the slight press of it into strong muscles. The color almost matched the suit Yuri was wearing, a special request by Victor for their first time trying kinbaku.

Victor knelt on a cushion, naked, eyes closed and taking even breaths. His lips were barely parted, and the faintest hint of pink dusted his cheeks. Bright afternoon light played on his skin, streaming through the window. When Yuri glanced down though he could see that Victor was already semi-hard.

Yuri thought it was an absolutely stunning sight. 

Yuri had watched countless videos and even taken a class in kinbaku after their discussion. He wanted the experience to be pleasurable for both of them, and didn’t want to hurt Victor by doing something wrong. 

Yuri tightened the rope, and Victor exhaled softly. 

“Are you ok Vitya?” he asked, brushing the back of his fingers over Victor’s cheek. 

Victor leaned into the touch. “Mmhmm.”

Victor’s voice had a distant, dreamlike quality.

Yuri kept tension on the rope, but moved in front of the other man. He tilted his chin up. “Open your eyes for me?”

Victor’s eyes opened slowly. 

Yuri bit his lip at the glassy look within them. He’d known to watch for it, having seen it in the class. He’d even experienced it himself as the instructor had insisted that those learning the art understand what it was like to be on the other side. 

However, he wanted more communication since it was the first time for him to tie Victor. Yuri fanned his fingers along Victor’s jaw. “Come back Vitya. Talk to me. Are you ok?”

Victor blinked away a bit of the glassy look. “I’m ok. Just relaxed.”

Yuri smiled. “That’s good, but don’t relax too much for me. I need you to be able to tell me if something doesn’t feel right or if you need me to stop.”

Victor nodded into Yuri’s hand. 

“I need to hear it.”

“Ok Yuri. I’ll tell you if something feels wrong.”

Yuri smiled, leaned in and kissed Victor softly. “Thank you.”

Victor hummed and closed his eyes again. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful like this. The rope is gorgeous against your skin.”

Victor smiled and turned his head to kiss Yuri’s palm. 

Yuri watched Victor for a moment to make sure he didn’t relax too much again, then continued. He pulled the rope into intricate patterns, turning his fiance into a work of art. Eventually he secured the rope and stepped back. 

“Wow…” Yuri breathed as he took in the sight. Victor’s skin almost glowed behind the ropes, glittering within the diamond patterns of royal blue. A faint flush dusted his cheeks and shoulders, and his cock was erect. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re stunning is all.”

Victor’s blush deepened. “Yuri…”

Yuri smiled, leaned in and kissed him. “Are you good to continue, or should we stop here?”

Victor opened his eyes. “Continue please. I was… sort of looking forward to sucking you off like this.”

Yuri chuckled, reached down and dragged his fingers up Victor’s cock. “Is that why you’re so hard?”

Victor whined in need, then nodded. “That, and… something about you tying me up like this is very arousing.”

Yuri kissed him again. “Since you won’t be able to talk with your mouth full, you remember our code right?”

Victor nodded, and snapped his fingers to make sure he could. “One snap for good, only use when you ask. Two snaps for slow down, use if I need. Three snaps for stop, use immediately if there is a problem or I’m uncomfortable.”

Yuri ran his thumb over Victor’s cheek. “That’s right.” He slid his thumb across Victor’s lips, and moaned when the other man sucked it into his mouth. 

Victor wrapped his tongue around Yuri’s thumb, teasing him, until Yuri’s eyes were dark with lust. 

Yuri took several steps back, then crossed to where they had set up his phone. Though it would officially count as Yuri’s turn, both agreed that they wanted a photo. Yuri turned on the camera, checked that the scene was framed how he wanted it, then picked up the remote shutter control he’d purchased for the occasion. 

Yuri moved back in front of Victor and started to undress. He loosened his suit jacket, then shrugged it off. He carefully folded it and laid it on the bed. He moved onto his tie, making sure it was flat as he set it atop the jacket. 

He heard a low whine coming from Victor. He smiled, walked over and ran his thumb across Victor’s jaw. “Patience Vitya.”

Yuri was getting hard as he undressed. His thoughts kept turning to Victor and his mouth, and how he would be completely under Yuri’s control. It was a heady feeling, the amount of trust required. 

Each button seemed to take an eternity and time slowed down, desire hanging heavy in the room. Then the dress shirt was gone, placed on top of the tie, and Yuri was drawing the undershirt over his head. 

“Yuri…” Victor begged. 

“Patience Vitya,” Yuri repeated as he undid his belt and pulled it free. 

Yuri pushed down his pants, folding them just as he had the other clothes before adding them to the pile. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his socks, then stood again. His boxer-briefs were the last to go. He was fully erect as he pulled them off, his cock springing free as soon as it was released from the confines. 

Victor’s eyes were dark with need, lips parted and his tongue kept darting out to lick his lips. His eyes flicked from Yuri’s face, to his cock, and back. 

Yuri reached out and ran his fingers under Victor’s fringe and down his cheek. “So beautiful for me. So needy.”

Victor leaned into the touch. “Yuri…” he breathed. 

Yuri pulled his hand back and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly. 

VIctor leaned forward as much as he could, mouth open, tongue hanging just past the edge of his lips. Wanting. 

Victor’s eyes fluttered shut, and Yuri knew it was perfect. He pressed the button on the remote and heard the camera sound from the phone. 

Yuri tossed the remote over his shoulder toward the bed, then tangled the fingers of his free hand into Victor’s hair while the other hand guided his cock between waiting lips. 

Victor moaned as Yuri filled his mouth, rocking gently but pushing deeper with each thrust. 

“So good for me Vitya,” Yuri praised as Victor’s tongue pressed along his shaft and his lips closed to provide suction. 

Yuri let the hand that had held his cock trail down to Victor’s throat and he rubbed up and down the column. “Open up for me Vitya.”

Victor hummed and Yuri pushed in until he hit Victor’s gag reflex. He gave him a moment to recover then pushed in again, Victor swallowing as he pushed past and into his throat. 

Both of Yuri’s hands tangled into Victor’s hair as he rocked his hips. A few deep thrusts, a shallow one so Victor could breath, then deep again. 

Yuri lost himself in the sensation. Victor, completely trusting and bound, moaning as Yuri thrust into his mouth over and over again. 

Yuri took his time, until he was finally overcome and spilled down Victor’s throat. He shuddered as Victor swallowed around him, providing added stimulation. 

Yuri held himself deep in Victor’s throat until he sensed that he needed to breathe, then pulled out. He leaned in and kissed Victor deeply, passionately. 

“You are amazing,” Yuri murmured as he kissed Victor’s lips. 

“Hmmm…” Victor replied. 

Yuri knew he was almost over-relaxed again, but he wanted to pleasure Victor as well. He glanced down and saw that he was still hard, pre-cum glittering where it had gathered in the slit. 

Yuri knelt beside Victor and wrapped one arm around his back. 

“It’s time for you to feel good Vitya,” Yuri murmured as he took Victor’s cock into his other hand. He drew his fingers from the base to just under the head, twisting, then pushed down again. 

“Yuri…” VIctor whined. 

“Just enjoy yourself.”

Yuri started stroking with long smooth motions. Victor gasped and moaned, trying to thrust into Yuri’s hand, but the bindings restricted his movement.

“Shhh,” Yuri said softly as he kissed Victor’s jawline. “You’re so beautiful. I want you to feel good for as long as possible.”

Victor’s head fell back and a shudder coursed through him. Yuri leaned in to kiss and suck marks onto his throat. 

Yuri kept an even pace, twisting his hand in the way Victor loved, running his thumb over the head every few strokes. 

Then Victor came, as if the pleasure exploded within him. His back arched and he cried Yuri’s name as thick ropes of cum coated Yuri’s hand. 

Yuri kissed Victor’s temple and continued stroking until Victor’s orgasm subsided. He then reached for a cloth they’d set nearby and quickly wiped them both clean. 

Yuri knelt next to Victor and held him quietly for several minutes, running his hand up and down the other man’s side. “You’re so beautiful. You were so wonderful for me Vitya,” he praised in a low, soothing voice. 

He continued until Victor tried to nuzzle against him and let out a soft whine when the ropes prevented him from doing so.. 

“I’m going to take the ropes off now, ok?” Yuri said with a kiss to Victor’s forehead. “I’m right here, and I have warm blankets ready. As soon as you’re free we’ll cuddle.”

Victor nodded, almost as if he was in a daze, but Yuri knew he’d understood. 

Yuri worked quickly, loosening and undoing the ropework. Lines decorated Victor’s skin as the rope came off. 

“Can you stand if I help you?” Yuri asked once the ropes were off.

Victor nodded slowly and Yuri helped him to his feet He guided Victor to the bed and helped him lay down. Once Victor was settled he slid in beside him and pulled a blanket over them both. “You were amazing,” Yuri cooed. “So perfect Vitya.”

Yuri pet and praised Victor, cuddling him until he seemed to come out of the relaxed daze. 

Victor curled into Yuri’s embrace. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuri asked. 

“Good… Amazing.”

“You’re not hurt anywhere are you?”

Victor shook his head. “My throat is a bit sore, but no more than when I normally deep throat you.”

Yuri kissed Victor’s forehead. “You were incredible.”

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s chest. “Please tell me we get to do that again.”

“You liked it that much?”

Victor nodded. 

Yuri ran his hand through Victor’s hair. “I enjoyed it too. So yes, we can do that again.”

“Good.”

They cuddled in silence for several minutes before Victor spoke. “How did the photo turn out?”

Yuri kissed his forehead. “I don’t know. I haven’t looked. After you came it was pretty clear you needed aftercare.”

Victor hummed. “Can we look at it now?”

“Ok.”

Yuri slid from the bed, retrieved his phone and rejoined Victor under the blankets. He opened the gallery and found the photo. 

Yuri and Victor were both cast in silhouette, backlit from the window behind them. Yuri’s back was slightly arched back, cock erect and held at the level of Victor’s mouth. Victor’s eyes were closed, leaning forward, his mouth open and tongue peeking out for a taste.

Yuri smiled and kissed Victor’s hair where he’d curled up against his chest. “I’d say that photo is perfect.”

Victor nodded. “Just like today.”

Yuri set the phone aside and nestled under the blankets with his fiance. They’d have to get out of bed again soon enough, but for the time being he wanted to enjoy the connection a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> I hope I did that justice. I've never actually participated so tried not to be too specific but rather focused on the feelings. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	20. Taste Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is anxious about trying something new. Victor just wants to make him feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Time for more naughty time featuring our favorite boys. 
> 
> **Tag Alert & Squick warning! Tags have changed!** If rimming isn't for you, then skip this chapter. They're smart about it, but I know some would rather not read about it. 
> 
> More Fanart by Trashmerchant!!! [Chapter 6! ](https://trashmerchant.tumblr.com/post/166799707210/private-photos-ch-6-by-phoenixwaller-yuri-turned)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor watched Yuri dust the bookshelf for the fourth time that night. He’d learned that in absence of nighttime trips to the rink Yuri worked through his anxiety with mindless tasks such as dusting or light chores. As long as he kept moving. 

Victor sighed, stood and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle, and pressed his chest to his back. He leaned in and kissed the back of Yuri’s neck and his shoulders. 

“We don’t have to do this you know…” Victor murmured as he kissed his hair. “It’s just something I wanted to do, but you can say no. I never want what we do in the bedroom to make you this anxious.”

Yuri set the duster on the shelf before turning in Victor’s arms, an adorable blush on his cheeks. He shook his head. “No. You want to do this, and I trust you. I’m… I’m just trying to sort my own thoughts.”

Victor slid his hand under Yuri’s chin and tipped it up for a kiss. Yuri melted into it. 

“I’m serious Yuri. If you don’t want to do this, then we won’t.”

Yuri smiled softly, then leaned in and laid his head on Victor’s chest. “No, I trust you. You say it feels good, and you’ve walked me through everything so we can be as smart about it as possible.”

“Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. 

Victor kissed his hair. “Do I need to go over anything with you?”

Yuri shook his head. 

“Want me to draw you a hot bath to help you relax?”

Yuri nodded. “I… that sounds nice. I think the cleaner I am the more comfortable I’ll be.”

Victor kissed his hair again. “Anything else? I want you to be comfortable and relaxed.”

Yuri looked up and smiled. “Just keep being you.”

Victor laughed. “As if I could be anybody else.”

Victor kissed Yuri again, then walked to the bathroom to draw a bath. He dropped Yuri’s favorite bath bomb into the water. As the fragrance filled the air he rummaged until he found what he was looking for. He set a bulb on the counter so Yuri didn’t have to look for it.

Victor was about to leave the room when he saw the toothbrushes in their holder. He smiled, and brushed his teeth so that Yuri would feel that the cleanliness went both ways. 

Yuri was sitting on the couch sipping a steaming mug of tea. Victor sat beside him and nuzzled into his neck. “The bath’s ready solnyshko.”

Yuri leaned against him for a moment before standing. 

Victor took the mug of tea from his hands and set it aside. He held both of Yuri’s hands in his. “I know you know this, but you can tell me to stop at any time. If you don’t like it, then don’t force yourself for my sake.”

Yuri nodded. Victor stood and kissed him deeply. “Go get in the bath before the water gets cold.”

Yuri blushed. “Did you brush your teeth?”

Victor nodded. “So you know I’m clean too.”

Yuri chuckled, then started laughing. Soon he was doubled over, holding his stomach with tears streaming down his face. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri waved off the question and lost the battle against another round. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I…” Laugh. “I thought…” Several more laughs. “I thought you were supposed to brush your teeth  _ after _ you had your tongue in my ass.”

Victor smiled, and chuckled. “I wanted to make you comfortable by my mouth being clean too.”

Yuri pulled Victor in for another kiss. He continued giggling against Victor’s lips as they separated. “Here I was worried about not being clean enough, and you’re worried about mouth bacteria bothering me.”

Victor smiled. “I told you, I want you to be comfortable.”

Yuri smiled back. “I’m going to go get ready now.”

Victor smiled as Yuri made his way to the bathroom. 

Victor went into the bedroom and spent a few minutes turning it into a romantic and relaxing space. He lit enough candles so that the room was bathed in their soft glow, and made sure the lube was out and within easy reach. As a last minute thought he added his cell phone. 

There was a sound, and Victor turned to see Yuri in the doorway, plush robe wrapped around him. Victor strode over and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. He leaned in and kissed Yuri deeply. 

Victor kept kissing, along Yuri’s jaw, up the shell of his ear. He nibbled on Yuri’s earlobe the way he knew made the younger man melt, then kissed and sucked the sensitive skin of his neck. 

One of Victor’s hands came up and he pushed the collar of the robe aside, exposing more skin. He kissed, nibbled and sucked on Yuri’s collarbone and shoulder until Yuri was trembling and whimpering in need. 

“Vitya…”

Victor’s hands trailed down and he cupped Yuri’s perfect ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh. “Can I take the robe off?”

Yuri nodded, and Victor loosened the belt before pushing the robe off Yuri entirely. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Victor praised as he stepped back and eyed his fiance. Yuri’s skin was smooth and fresh from the bath, his cock was already half hard. 

Victor moved back in and resumed kissing anywhere he could reach. He reached down with one hand and massaged Yuri’s entrance. 

Yuri gasped and bunched his hands in Victor’s shirt. “Vitya…”

Victor kissed Yuri again, and pressed harder, though not enough to push a finger inside. 

Yuri ground his hard cock against Victor’s hips, and Victor knew he’d relaxed enough to enjoy himself. 

Victor steered Yuri toward the bed, and had him lay down. Yuri scooted back, cock hard and flush against his stomach as Victor tugged his shirt over his head and pushed down his pants, mindful of his own erection. 

Victor climbed into the bed, kneeling over Yuri as they kissed. Then his lips wandered down, he licked a spare droplet of water that had collected at Yuri’s collarbone, he sucked on the delicate pink buds of his nipples. His tongue traced muscles hiding under the barest hint of off-season pudge. He kissed and licked the length of Yuri’s cock before taking him between his lips and bobbing. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned, trembling with pleasure.

Victor took Yuri to the edge before backing off and kissing the insides of his thighs. He moved Yuri’s legs over his shoulders, keeping his eyes on Yuri’s face as he licked and sucked at his perineum. 

Yuri’s head fell back with a long groan, and heels dug into Victor’s shoulder-blades.  

Victor moved just enough to angle Yuri’s ass up a bit more, then started teasing near his hole with his tongue. 

Yuri gasped and involuntarily moved in search of more, which Victor gave him by swiping the flat of his tongue over the tight ring of muscle. 

“Ngh… Ah… Vitya!”

Victor teased, pressing against the opening, but not pushing in, until Yuri was writhing in need. 

Yuri whimpered as Victor moved away, kissing the side of his cock and back up his torso. 

“Are you ok Yuri?” Victor asked, kissing along his collarbone again. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Do you want more?”

Yuri nodded again, angling his hips up. 

“Turn over for me? I think you’ll like that even more.”

Yuri whimpered as he turned over, ass angling up. 

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri’s shoulders and down his spine, drawing fresh moans from the younger man. He bit Yuri’s ass in the way that he loved, then massaged the globes of flesh, spreading them and admiring the twitch of desire from Yuri’s entrance and his balls. 

Victor drew his tongue across Yuri’s hole again and appreciated the tiny push back as Yuri’s body sought the source of his pleasure. 

Victor pushed the tip of his tongue against the opening and felt it open around him. 

Yuri cried out in pleasure as Victor worked, pressing deeper and exploring, tongue curling in search of new ways to bring the other man to new heights of ecstasy. 

“Vitya… Vitya…” Yuri chanted, pushing back as Victor worked. 

Victor’s eyes flicked to Yuri’s face, one side pressed against the mattress, tears of bliss collecting on the side of his nose. 

Victor reached blindly for his phone and unlocked the camera. He pulled his tongue out and rested one cheek against Yuri’s ass, angling his tongue toward the opening to indicate what had opened it. 

Victor grinned as he framed the photo. It was lewd, Yuri’s eyes closed and a blissed out expression on his face, hole open and shiny with spit. Victor’s tongue nearby. 

Victor tossed the phone aside as soon as he’d captured the photo and returned to eating Yuri’s ass. He brought Yuri to the edge of another orgasm, working his fingers in as well to finish opening him. 

Victor knelt and spread lube along his cock. He pushed into Yuri, earning appreciative moans and begging for more. 

As soon as he knew Yuri had adjusted Victor begin thrusting hard and fast, Yuri was too close and Victor was no better off after hearing the sounds of pleasure for so long. Victor fucked Yuri to a quick orgasm, and allowed the pulsing tightness to drive him over the edge as well. 

Victor kissed between Yuri’s shoulders as they came down again, still rolling his hips slightly to squeeze out every last gasp and moan. 

Then they were still, Victor kissing Yuri’s neck. 

“You’re amazing Yuri,” Victor praised softly. “So responsive.”

Yuri turned his head and blushed. “It… it felt really good.”

Victor kissed just behind Yuri’s ear, making the younger man shiver. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Yuri smiled. “Sorry I was so anxious about it.”

Victor smiled and shook his head in the hollow of Yuri’s neck. “Never apologize for being who you are. Thank you for trusting me.”

Victor pulled out and pulled Yuri into an embrace. He kissed Yuri’s forehead. 

“Do you feel better about it now?”

Yuri nodded. “I… I’ll have to work up to being able to do that to you, even though I know how much cleaning and prep is involved.”

Victor chuckled. “Take your time. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

Yuri blushed and smiled. 

Victor leapt from the bed and ran toward the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” Yuri called. 

“To brush my teeth! I have to kiss you!”

Victor grinned as a fresh burst of laughter followed him from the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Laughter really is the best medicine. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Check out my other YoI multi-chap fics [_In Our Dreams_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337907) and [_Shared Gravity_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733).


	21. Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri buys Victor a sexy new costume, one that's not for skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late today. Wednesdays in November are weird for me. Either way though, Happy Hump Day!
> 
> Some days you don't question where your ideas come from, you just run with them. 
> 
> On an unrelated note... I dropped a complete 77,500 word Yuri On Ice fanfic last week. If you like angst, and the idea of ghost sex, give it a read. [_Empty Ice_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507156)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri smiled when he saw the package in the parcel box. He pulled it out, confirmed the sender, then took the elevator to the condo. Once inside he headed straight to the bedroom and opened the box. He smiled as he set the contents on the bed, immediately deciding that it was perfect.  

He licked his lips as he rummaged for a gift box. He nestled his gift in tissue paper, wrapped it and set it on the bed.

* * *

 

“Yuri! Makka!” Victor sing-songed as he walked through the door. “I’m home!”

Makkachin jumped up from where she had been sleeping on her bed and trotted to the door, tail wagging and with a doggy grin as she greeted Victor.

Yuri put his phone down, stood from the couch and followed their poodle, kissing Victor as soon as he stood from scratching behind Makkachin’s ears. “Welcome home.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss. “Mmmm, I missed this.”

Yuri smiled against Victor’s lips. “You know we’ve only been apart a few hours.”

“Too long.”

Yuri laughed.

“I picked up some groceries on the way home,” Victor said, motioning toward some bags on the floor. “I think we’re all set for our long weekend in.”

Yuri smiled and brushed his lips across Victor’s cheek. “About that… I have a present for you.”

“Oh?” Victor turned, eyes bright with glee. “What is it?”

Yuri licked his lips. “It’s on the bed. Why don’t you go find out what it is while I put the groceries away.”

Victor pulled back, then leaned in again to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “Deal.”

Yuri tilted his chin up and stole another kiss from his fiance before picking up the bags and carrying them to the kitchen. He watched Makkachin follow Victor into the bedroom. 

Yuri listened to the sound of tearing paper as he put fresh fruit on the counter, and thought he heard a gasp as he opened the fridge for the cold goods.

Yuri smiled and took a seat on the couch after he was done with the groceries. He waited for Victor and forced himself not to imagine what was to come.

“Yuri!”

Yuri turned and smiled, licking his lips as he caught sight of Victor in his present.

Victor was grinning, heart shaped smile full as he tried not to laugh about what he was wearing.

Yuri groaned as his eyes swept over Victor. A sapphire-blue suit vest with built in waist cincher plunged exaggeratedly over Victor’s hips then down his torso, points framing just above where a matching blue thong served as the only underwear. Thigh-high fishnets traveled up Victor’s legs, and down to blue heels.

Yuri’s eyes traveled back up to take in the simple white shirt cuffs at Victor’s wrists, the sequin blue bow tie, and the large blue rabbit ears with soft gray lining.

Yuri stood, walked over and wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, one traveling up his back as he stepped close and the other moving down to tease at the poofy gray ‘bunny tail’ that the vest narrowed to at the top of Victor’s tailbone.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed. “That looks even better on you than I’d imagined.”

Victor laughed. “I’ll admit it looks good, but I feel silly. A sexy bunny outfit?”

Yuri smiled, let his eyes darken and his voice dropped low and husky. “We have three days Vitya, and I plan for us to fuck like rabbits, so it only makes sense for at least one of us to dress the part.”

Victor hissed in a breath. “Yuuuuri…”

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip as he slotted his leg between Victor’s, pressing against his crotch. He leaned in and whispered near Victor’s ear. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.”

“Oh?” Victor breathed.

Yuri let one hand trail over Victor’s hips to rub over the hardening length in the thong. “Mmmm, I can’t decide what I want first… to get down on my knees  with this in my mouth, or to turn you around and watch that cute little cotton-tail bounce while I ram you from behind.”

Victor whined and pressed his erection against Yuri’s palm.

“Or we could do both…” Yuri teased. “I could fuck you hard and fast, just like rabbits do, then flip you over with my cum still leaking out of you and suck you off.”

Victor moaned, but it wasn’t quite the response Yuri was looking for.

“I know,” Yuri purred. “I’ll take a seat on the couch. You can be a good bunny and bounce on my cock while I reach around and play with yours.”

Victor shuddered, and Yuri knew he’d found the winner.

Yuri grinned and pulled Victor toward the couch, removing his own clothing as he went. By the time he sat down his cock was bobbing proudly, and he only had to tug his shirt over his head.

Victor knelt on the couch, straddling Yuri’s lap. They kissed as Yuri reached into the drawer in the end table and found the small bottle of lube they’d stashed in it. He opened it with one hand, turned it around and squeezed some into his hand before tossing the bottle onto a cushion. He reached around, slid his hand past the almost nonexistent barrier of the thong and pressed his fingers to Victor’s entrance.

Soon Victor was writhing, grinding his bulge against Yuri, then fucking himself open on Yuri’s fingers.

Victor whined when Yuri pulled his fingers out.

“Take off your underwear and turn around honey bunny,” Yuri ordered.

Victor stood, took off the thong as fast as the boning in the waist cincher would allow, then allowed Yuri to guide him so that he was kneeling on the couch again, his back to Yuri’s front.

“We’re going to be so worn out we’ll have to take an extra day,” Yuri purred as he guided Victor down onto his cock. “We’ll fuck in here, and in the kitchen. I’ll have to nail you in the shower at least two or three times. The bedroom of course.” He let his voice drop lower. “Maybe we should aim for a noise complaint from the neighbors.”

Victor shuddered again in that way Yuri knew meant that he was so turned on it was going through his mind. He thrust up hard, nailing Victor’s sweet spot.

Victor cried out in pleasure.

“You like that Vitya?”

“Yes! God Yuri! Yes!”

Victor started bouncing, and Yuri reached around, wrapping his hand around Victor’s cock, thumb swiping over the sensitive skin of the head.

Yuri looked at the line of Victor’s body as he bounced. His back arched, and his head was tossed back. He gasped and moaned as he rode Yuri.

Yuri spied his phone next to him. He smiled, thumbed open the camera app and was glad it was on selfie mode. He held the camera out as far to the side as he could and just managed to get the framing how he wanted.

Yuri took the picture, dropped the phone again and used his free hand to steady Victor’s hips as he started thrusting up sharply, chasing his own pleasure.

Victor cried out as he spilled into Yuri’s hand, and the squeeze of Victor’s orgasm tipped Yuri over the edge.

Victor collapsed back against Yuri as his orgasm ended, panting from exertion.

“Did you like that honey bunny?” Yuri purred, a teasing tone to his voice.

VIctor chuckled. “You could say that.” He paused. “I heard the camera. How did the photo turn out?”

Yuri smiled and picked his phone back up. He handed it to Victor to unlock.

Victor groaned as the photo appeared and Yuri smiled. It showed Victor arched back, a bit of space where half of Yuri’s cock was visible and the other half obviously buried in Victor’s ass, and they could just make out Yuri’s hand on Victor’s cock.

“God…” Victor breathed. “That’s the stuff of porn right there.”

Yuri chuckled as Victor set the phone down again. “You know these photos have never been all that tame.”

Victor laughed. “True.” He relaxed against Yuri. “What made you think of a bunny outfit?”

“Chris joking about a sexy skater calendar,” Yuri said. “I lived in the US long enough I tend to equate rabbits with April, and the thought of you in a sexy bunny outfit just…”

Yuri felt his cock twitch where it was still inside Victor.

“Just…?” Victor asked.

Yuri rolled his hips before thrusting up, making Victor moan.

“It makes me want to fuck like rabbits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Who else needed Victor in a sexy bunny outfit? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	22. Staking A Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to tease around the edges of Yuri's exhibitionist streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's going up so late again, Hump days in November are busy for me. 
> 
> Also, 99% chance there won't be a chapter on wed. 11/15/17. It's my birthday and I don't know what family obligations I'll have on top of normal craziness. It MIGHT happen, but consider it a pleasant surprise if a chapter goes up next week. 
> 
> However, that leaves you some time to read my newest fic, _[Empty Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507156)_ if you haven't yet. There's ghost sex in it!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor eyed the sexy rabbit outfit hanging in the closet. His cock twitched at the memory of how naughty he’d felt riding Yuri while wearing it. He thought of the resulting photo, and realized that unless he stepped up his game he was in serious danger of losing their photo competition. 

Victor thought back, and realized that almost every one of his photos had been spontaneous. Yuri, on the other hand, had thought of his photos and carefully planned almost all of them. 

The competitor in Victor reared its head. He knew that, just as he wouldn’t skate an impromptu program in competition, he needed to stop relying on spur of the moment photos to truly capture Yuri’s beauty during and after sex. 

Victor’s eyes roamed to their suits, freshly back from the cleaners and ready for a sponsor dinner the next evening. A smile spread across his lips, and he wandered off in search of the things he’d need. 

* * *

“You look incredible solnyshko,” Victor purred as he straightened Yuri’s tie, the length of midnight blue silk much better than the sky blue tie he’d hated.

Yuri blushed. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to come? They’re your sponsors, not mine.”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri’s forehead. “You’re more than welcome. I’m glad to finally be able to use my plus one.”

Yuri turned his eyes up and smiled softly. 

“Why are you so nervous lyubov moya?”

“It’s just that I don’t speak enough Russian to be able to converse. I’ll just be a drain stuck to your side while you’re trying to impress them.”

Victor chuckled. “You’ll be fine Yuri. Most of them speak at least some English.”

“Are you sure?”

Victor nodded and kissed Yuri’s forehead again. “Positive, and you’ll know more people than you think. Besides, I don’t mind keeping you all to myself all evening if that’s what it takes. It’ll just show that I’m yours.”

Yuri smiled then ducked his head in embarrassment. “Vitya…”

Victor chuckled then guided him from the apartment. “Let’s get going.”

They were in the lobby, waiting for a car when Victor stopped. 

“Vitya?”

Victor smiled at Yuri. “I’m going to head back up. I forgot to check Makka’s food.”

“Do you want me to do it?”

Victor shook his head. “No, wait for the car. I’ll be right back down.”

Yuri nodded. “Ok.”

Victor headed back to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he pulled free his phone from one pocket and fished for the bluetooth shutter control in the other. He opened his camera app and made sure he could use it even when the phone was locked. 

Makkachin greeted Victor at the door, and he ruffled his fingers through her fur. “Thanks for being my excuse girl.”

Victor propped his phone on the sideboard cabinet in the entry, checked the angle, double checked Makkachin’s food even though he knew he’d just refilled it, then headed back down with the shutter control in his pocket. Yuri was waiting in the car, and Victor smiled. The game had begun.

* * *

They stepped out of the car and Victor paid the driver. He slid his arm around Yuri’s waist as he led him to the ballroom and leaned in. “Seeing you in that suit makes me want to do bad bad things to you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Victor. “Vitya?”

VIctor smiled. “You’re not the only one of us with a suit kink, and your ass looks particularly fine in that one,” he purred before standing straight again and putting on a smile to greet a middle-aged man whom he recognized from prior years.

The way Yuri stuttered when he introduced himself was adorable. 

* * *

Victor spied Yuri across the room. He’d been pulled aside by several other sponsored athletes and was deep in conversation, smiling and much more comfortable than when they’d arrived. Victor recognized a couple of the people around him: a speed skater, a downhill skier and a diver among them, and noticed that more than one person in the group was casting appreciative glances at his gorgeous fiance.

Victor pretended to listen to the droning of the group he was currently with, but excused himself quickly as the conversation shifted to politics. He meandered over and wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind. “Having fun?” he purred as Yuri immediately turned red. 

Yuri turned slightly and nodded. “Yeah. You were right.”

“Good!” Victor beamed, then leaned in close and whispered in Yuri’s ear. “You’ve got a couple of admirers right now, and all I want is to drag you to the restroom and fuck you hard enough everybody here knows you’re mine.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Vitya!”

Victor stood again and grinned. He leaned over and shook the hand of the diver, whom he’d never met before. “Victor Nikiforov! Glad to see they’re finally bringing in some athletes from summer sports…”

* * *

When they got in the car to go home Victor asked if the driver spoke English, when he was informed that he did not he knew it was time to put the final piece of his plan into place. He needed to prove that he could talk dirty just as well as his beautiful Yuri.

Victor put an arm around Yuri and pulled him close. He kept his voice soft, but tone neutral. 

“We’re not even going to make it to the bedroom before I’m balls deep in your ass…” Victor said as if he were describing the evening television choices. 

Yuri promptly proceeded to choke on air. 

Victor turned and smiled, he let his tone drop slightly, but kept it neutral so as not to be  _ as _ obvious as to their discussion. “I’ve had to watch other men, and even several women flirt with you all night…” he purred, “and every time you smiled that sweet smile of yours at them all I could think of was your face when I’m ramming into you just right, and how no matter how sweetly you smile, I’m the only one who gets to hear you scream in ecstasy.”

Yuri’s face turned crimson. “Vitya…” he protested, even as a growing bulge in his pants made it obvious he was turned on. His eyes flicked to the driver.

“I asked,” Victor said. “He doesn’t speak English. I can tell you exactly how full of cum you’ll be by the end of the night, and as long as we’re careful with tone he’ll only have the faintest idea that we’re not talking about the weather..”

“But…”

Victor smiled. “What happened to my exhibitionist Yuri, the one who pulled my tie in Moscow, or needed me in a storage closet at a competition, or was so needy he almost pulled me into a bathroom on a plane?”

Yuri hissed in a breath, and the bulge in his pants got bigger. 

Victor chuckled. “We’re in the open right now and I’m telling you that as soon as we’re home I’m going to plow you until you scream.”

* * *

Victor started kissing Yuri as soon as they were in the elevator, grinding against him and letting him know through actions that he fully intended to live up to the talk in the car. They stumbled into the apartment, and Victor pushed Yuri against the wall as the door closed.

Victor knew if they got much farther in he wouldn’t be able to get the photo. 

Victor plunged his hands down the back of Yuri’s pants and ground against him. He kneaded the firm globes of Yuri’s ass and kept kissing until Yuri was panting and flush with need. 

Victor pulled back just long enough to retrieve a packet of lube from his wallet and push Yuri’s pants down, then he was back in, fingers sliding across and then into Yuri’s entrance while he kissed and nibbled Yuri’s lips and jaw. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned, grinding back on the fingers opening him up. 

“Take off your shirt Yuri,” Victor ordered. “It’s hard to get cum off light clothes.”

Yuri gasped and nodded, fingers working as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it, the suit jacket, tie and undershirt off to the side and was left only in his socks. 

“Beautiful, beautiful Yuri,” Victor praised, moving to suck marks along his collarbone. “All mine.”

Yuri whined and writhed against Victor’s hand. “Vitya… need you.”

Victor chuckled and decided that Yuri was open enough. He pulled his hand free and stepped back just enough to loosen his pants. He pushed them down enough to free his cock and undid the bottom buttons of his shirt so that he could move it aside. He spread the remaining lube on his cock then used his clean fingers to retrieve the shutter control from his pocket. 

Victor leaned in, wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back and lifted. 

“Vitya!”

Victor stepped in, bracing Yuri between himself and the wall. Yuri quickly realized what he was doing and angled himself. Victor dropped Yuri down and onto his cock. 

“Ah! Vitya!” Yuri moaned as gravity took over and drove him down. 

“Fuck,” Victor said, leaning his forehead against Yuri’s. “I’ve thought about this all night.”

Victor gave them a moment in which they moved so that Yuri’s legs were draped over his arms for more support, then he started thrusting hard and fast. 

Yuri’s head fell back, exposing the line of his throat, as Victor pounded into him. Small cries and gasps told him he was hitting inside Yuri just right and that neither of them would last long. 

Yuri clawed at the back of Victor’s suit jacket. “Vitya… Vitya…”

“Only I get to see you like this Yuri,” Victor murmured, the possessive tone making Yuri whimper and beg for more. 

“You wanted it, didn’t you?” Victor demanded. “For me to take you to the bathroom and ram you until you screamed and everybody there knew that you’re mine.”

“Yes, yes,” Yuri cried. 

“You love it, don’t you? Everybody knowing that I’m yours and you’re mine, but you’re so easily embarrassed too.”

“Yes! Please Vitya!”

Victor chuckled. 

“Did you like me making you blush all night? I’m sure everybody suspected, but nobody knew for sure. I teased you right in the open all night, and anybody could have heard.”

Yuri gasped and whined. Victor knew he was close. 

“I don’t have to plow you in the open for everybody to know that I belong to you, and that you belong to me you know…” Victor purred. “But sometimes I want to.”

Yuri whined and his back arched off the wall. Victor pressed the button on the bluetooth shutter control and heard the camera sound on his phone. 

Victor pushed in deep, and allowed the pulsing tightness of Yuri’s orgasm to make him come as well. 

They kissed, Yuri still pinned against the wall. 

“Did I hear the camera on your phone?” Yuri asked just about the same time Victor’s arms started protesting. 

Victor smiled. “You did.”

Yuri chuckled. “We need to see how that photo came out.”

Victor echoed Yuri’s laugh, pulled out and set him down. “Ok.”

Victor retrieved his phone while Yuri found some tissues to clean up with. 

They both smiled when they saw it. Yuri’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open as pleasure overtook him, a line of cum trailing down the side of his hard cock between them. Victor’s pants rested mid thigh, and his cock was clearly buried deep in Yuri’s ass. 

“Mmmm,” Yuri hummed. 

“Mmm, indeed,” Victor replied. “You look absolutely fabulous pinned between my cock and the wall.”

“Vitya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Gotta love Victor playing with Yuri's exhibitionist streak. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	23. Clean and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri plan a quiet evening of relaxation that leads to bath time shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day!
> 
> And for those in the US, Happy Thanksgiving. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri dropped a bag of groceries on the counter with a sigh. Victor made a similar sound as he dropped his own bag onto the table. 

Arms snaked around Yuri’s middle and Victor pressed kisses to the back of his neck. 

“Remind me why we waited until the fridge was nearly empty before we went shopping again?” VIctor asked as his breath tickled along Yuri’s hairline. 

Yuri turned in his arms and kissed him. “Because you kept saying we’d make what we had work, until we were out of everything.”

Victor smiled. “Are you sure?”

Yuri laughed and pecked his lips. “Positive. Now help me put it all away.”

Victor mocked a pout before laughing. They set to putting away the groceries, and once they were done they collapsed on the couch. 

“Now that we’ve got groceries,” Victor started, “I don’t want to cook.”

Yuri laughed. “Me neither. I’m all for calling in an order and relaxing this evening.”

Victor pulled Yuri into his arms. “That sounds like the perfect plan.”

Yuri grinned. “Have a nice dinner… maybe relax together in the tub…”

Victor smiled. “Finish the evening in bed,” he purred suggestively. 

“You’re insatiable,” Yuri accused, eyes bright with amusement. 

“And you’re not?” Victor retorted. “I seem to remember you telling me more than once that I would be your personal cocksleeve.”

Yuri blushed bright red. “Vitya!”

“It’s true isn’t it?” Victor asked, voice going low as he pulled Yuri in close enough for the breath to ghost over his ear. “You always make good on that promise, and you know I love it.”

Yuri moaned, and his pants began to feel too tight around his hardening bulge. 

“But…” VIctor said, teasing tone in his voice as he released Yuri. “First, dinner. That new Thai place ok?”

Yuri groaned at how easily he’d been teased. “It’s not Phichit’s cooking. But it’ll do.”

Victor laughed and went to place the order while Yuri refilled Makkachin’s water and food bowls. A short time later the food arrived. 

“You said something about a bath?” Victor asked as they finished washing the dishes. 

Yuri smiled. “How about you go draw the water while I finish up here.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s neck. “Sounds like a plan.”

Yuri watched Victor stroll off, then set to drying and putting the plates and silverware away. He grabbed his phone on the way to the bathroom and started looking for a good music stream. 

It was as he passed the dresser that the idea struck him. The bluetooth shutter control sat on top. He smiled, and tucked it into his hand. 

VIctor was reclining in the tub, bubbles low around him as he’d left room for Yuri to join him. 

Yuri set his phone on the shelf next to the speaker, and aimed it so that the selfie-camera had a view of the tub. He kept the controller in his hand as he pulled his clothes off. 

Victor leaned back and smiled softly as Yuri knelt behind him, outside the tub. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

Yuri set the controller on the floor and ran his hands over Victor's shoulders and down his chest. He kissed his hair. “Soon. You’re so tense here.” He started pressing his fingers into the muscles, making Victor moan softly. 

“I thought we were relaxing together,” Victor attempted to protest after a moment. 

“We are. I’ll let you massage my shoulders later.” Yuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s shoulder. 

“Deal.” Victor leaned back, eyes closed. He hummed and moaned softly as Yuri worked the tension from his body. 

Yuri felt Victor relaxing under his touch, and soon allowed his hands to stray down his chest. His fingers danced and teased until Victor’s moans took on a different tone. 

“Yuri…” Victor hummed. “I think that’s having the opposite effect.”

“I know,” Yuri purred in Victor’s ear. He slid one hand under the surface of the water and teased along Victor’s hardening length. 

Victor groaned and pressed into the touch. “Don’t tease then.”

Yuri chuckled and tightened his grip, using the water to lubricate his motions. 

“You mentioned spending the night in bed,” Yuri said, voice dropping low. “Do you want this inside me, or would you rather I use you as my cocksleeve again?”

“Mmmm…” Victor replied. 

“Or perhaps both,” Yuri growled, biting the shell of Victor’s ear. “Switch all night until we’re both fucked out and dripping.”

“Yuri…” Victor moaned. 

Yuri continued to stroke Victor’s cock with one hand and reached for the controller with the other. 

“Inside me, around me. Either way feels so good,” Yuri purred. “And I love knowing I’m the only one who gets to make you feel that good in return. The great Victor Nikiforov, reduced to a shuddering, moaning mess at the hands of Yuri Katsuki.”

Yuri increased his speed, stroking Victor’s length, rubbing his fingers over the head and twisting down again in the way he knew Victor loved. 

Soon Victor was whimpering in that way Yuri recognized as him being too close, but not wanting to orgasm yet. 

“Go ahead Vitya,” Yuri purred. “We have all night.”

Victor arched his back, cock peeking out of the water as he came, cum splashing onto his chest. Yuri pressed the button on the controller with the second pulse, and the camera noise sounded.

Victor slumped back into the water after his orgasm passed, a sated smile on his face. 

“You look more relaxed now,” Yuri teased as he set the controller next to his phone and grabbed a few tissues to clean the cum off Victor’s chest. 

“Wouldn’t you be if the most beautiful man in the world decided to give you a hand job in the tub?”

Yuri smirked. “Probably, but we don’t have to guess you know.”

Victor grinned. “You’re right. You still have to join me.”

Yuri took a step toward the bath. 

“But first,” Victor interrupted. “I want to see the photo. I heard the shutter sound.”

Yuri laughed and grabbed his phone. 

He opened the photo. The angle wasn’t the greatest, since the phone had been up on a shelf and not properly framed, but the photo was good otherwise, showing Victor’s back arched, a spurt of cum coming out of the tip of his cock. 

“Not bad. I’ll have to come up with a way to beat that,” Victor murmured. “But first. Your turn.”

Yuri laughed, set the phone back down and joined his fiance in the tub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Just a short quickie tonight. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	24. High Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri indulge in a night at the opera, where Victor also indulges Yuri's exhibitionist streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write for some reason, more fun than the others but I don't know why, LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, no, I don't have a particular opera in mind I just kinda made up a background story to suit what's happening. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“You ok solnyshko?” Victor murmured, kissing Yuri’s forehead as they waited for a car. 

Yuri blushed and nodded. “Yeah… it’s just… big.”

Victor chuckled, reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a remote control. Yuri immediately squeaked and nearly jumped into his arms, a bright flush spreading over his cheeks. 

“You’re going to have to control your responses better than that,” Victor laughed “If you don’t you’ll give away our little game for sure.”

Yuri glared at him for half a second before moaning. “It would help if you didn’t go from off to high.”

Victor laughed again, then his tone turned serious. “You’re really good, yes? You know there’s nowhere to hide it once we get there. You’re stuck with it once we leave.”

Yuri’s blush deepened, then he nodded. “I… I wore it for several hours when you were out a few days ago, just to make sure I could handle both long sitting and walking around doing things. It just wasn’t… on.”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri’s forehead again. “Oh Yuri, I adore you.” He thumbed the remote control again and turned down the intensity, listening carefully to make sure the vibrating plug couldn’t be heard. 

Yuri whimpered in his arms, then settled as he got used to the stimulation. 

“We’ll have a few minutes of mingling, then we’ll head to the box for the first act. More mingling during intermission, the second act, then the gala reception,” Victor murmured into Yuri’s hair.

“My first opera premier, and I’m going with a remote controlled vibrating plug in my ass,” Yuri teased, cheeks tinting pink again. “Just what I always wanted.”

Victor laughed. “Correction, it’s what you always wanted… with me.”

Yuri’s blushed deepened and he buried his face in Victor’s shoulder until the car arrived.

* * *

 

“How are you holding up?” Victor murmured as the house lights dimmed. “You seemed to be more comfortable during intermission than earlier.”

Yuri smiled softly as the orchestra started. “I’m a little more used to it now. And it helped that you turned it off long enough before for me to get my hard-on under control.”

Victor smiled and leaned in to nibble on the shell of Yuri’s ear. “Good…” he purred. “I was so proud of you, hiding it so well. I could barely hold back, knowing you’ve got that plug inside you, driving you crazy. I wanted to fuck you senseless right then.”

“Vitya!” Yuri hissed. 

“No need to be embarrassed Yuri. Nobody can hear us. That’s the beauty of a private box.”

“I thought the reason for private boxes were to have a better view and seating,” Yuri countered. 

Victor chuckled and nibbled Yuri’s ear again. “That too, but the ability to tease you relentlessly without anybody else knowing is definitely a perk.”

Yuri’s eyes flicked to Victor’s face, lips parted in shock. 

Polite applause sounded as the second half started; the orchestra playing a melancholy piece symbolizing the struggle of the story. 

“I’m sure you’ll love the ballet in this half,” Victor said as he sat back up again. “They’re always beautifully choreographed here.”

Yuri groaned softly, and Victor smirked at the growing tent in Yuri’s pants. He slid his hand into his pocket and nudged the speed of the vibrator up a bit. 

Yuri gasped and Victor leaned in again. “You’re  _ really _ going to love the ballet.” He let his hand ghost over Yuri’s crotch. “Especially in this opera. Since the story is about illicit love, the ballet pieces are especially…” Victor’s hand dropped to rest on the bulge, “...erotic.”

Yuri groaned and pressed his hips forward to increase the pressure on his cock. 

“You’re really hard, aren’t you Yuri?” Victor teased. “Is this what you want, doing naughty things in public and knowing that any little slip and you could be caught?”

Yuri groaned. “Vitya…”

Victor smiled, and whispered in Yuri’s ear. “Just think of how needy you’ll be by the time we get home, overstimulated and almost aching with the need to be fucked. How far inside the apartment will we get before you start begging, or will you even get that far?”

Yuri whimpered and Victor laughed, sitting back up as the lead tenor strode across the stage to sing about his plot to woo the soprano.

Victor turned down the vibrator again to a low buzz inside Yuri, and kept a careful watch on Yuri’s face. He did want Yuri to see the ballet, but had other plans for the soprano’s aria immediately after. 

The tenor and his cohorts left the stage, and the scene changed so that an invitation could be delivered to the soprano, who knew the game but was torn between accepting the lust of the tenor or holding out for an unknown yet promised suitor. She paced from one side of the stage to the other, listening to advice from friends and singing her woes. Then the ballet began, dancers writhing and twisting as they created the scene of seduction. 

As Victor expected, Yuri leaned forward for a better look, eyes sparkling as they tracked the movements of those on the stage. Victor turned up the vibrator a bit more, and caught a moan from Yuri. 

“Just imagine it Yuri,” Victor purred into his ear, easing the speed on the vibrator higher. “She knows she’s being summoned to a den of lust, but she wants it. She wants to be wrapped in the sheets with him, propriety be damned. Moaning his name over and over, giving herself to him in a way that flings off the impositions of proper society. She sees them writhing and dancing, giving in to pure carnal desire, to the needs of the flesh, and she wants that for herself too.”

Yuri shuddered, and Victor let his hand drift to Yuri’s crotch again. He pressed gently against it, then started rubbing the hard cock hidden behind layers of clothes. Yuri moaned softly. 

“Vitya…”

“You’re so hard Yuri,” Victor teased. “Will you even make it until we get home?”

Yuri whined. 

“Maybe you need a bit of relief. Should I take you to the restroom during the aria, recreate our own version of this dance of lust?”

Yuri whimpered, and Victor continued. “Do you want that Yuri, for me to fill your hole with something other than hard plastic? To give you just a moment of relief?”

“Victor…” Yuri begged. 

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hard cock, rubbing slowly as the tempo of the music changed. The soprano had arrived and was about to deliberate whether she should return home or give in. 

“Come on,” Victor purred. “The bathrooms will be empty now. Nobody ever misses her arias. Let’s give you that relief.”

Victor stood and helped Yuri to his feet. They ducked behind the heavy curtains that separated their seats from the door to their box, and Victor poked his head into the hall. As he’d expected, it was empty, even the ushers were stationed near the doors for floor seating. 

He guided Yuri down across the hall and into the bathroom. He immediately locked the door, the singing of the soprano soft from hidden speakers. 

Victor took a moment to admire Yuri, whose face was painted with a bright flush. He kept licking his parted lips, and Victor immediately leaned in to claim them. 

“Need you…” Yuri panted as they separated. 

Victor smiled and turned Yuri to brace him against the counter, ass toward Victor. His hands rested on Yuri’s hips for just a few seconds as he admired the sight of a needy Yuri in the mirror, then he loosened Yuri’s belt and fly to push down his pants. 

Once Yuri’s pants were around his ankles Victor reached into his own pocket to turn off the vibrator and pull out the other things he needed. He set his phone on the counter, next to it a travel size packet of lube and a condom. 

Victor pushed his own pants down, freeing his hard cock, then grabbed the base of the plug in Yuri’s ass. He moaned softly at seeing Yuri’s hole stretch around it, then it was gone, leaving the muscle twitching. 

Yuri whimpered and almost involuntarily thrust his ass back, seeking stimulation. 

“You’re hungry for it, aren’t you Yuri?” Victor teased as he opened the condom packet. He nestled it in between his fingers, reached around and stroked Yuri a few times before rolling it onto him. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna get you nice and fucked.”

Once Victor had the condom on Yuri, he opened the lube, drizzled some onto his own length, lined himself up and pushed inside. He sunk in easily, Yuri’s body almost sucking him in. 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Victor purred as he started thrusting. “I can feel how much you want this, how much you need to have my cock buried inside you. How much of a cockslut you are for me.”

Victor watched Yuri’s eyes flutter shut in the mirror, his lips parted again as he gasped and moaned. 

Victor knew that he only had a few minutes, and thrust harder. Soon the sounds of slapping skin, Yuri’s moans and gasps, and the speaker fed singing mingled in the room. 

“So hungry for my cock that you can’t even wait to get home, aren’t you Yuri?” Victor purred, wrapping his fingers around Yuri’s cock and stroking, careful to keep the condom from slipping off. “So needy that I have to fuck you in a public bathroom. Just think of the scandal if we get caught. What if the other bathrooms in this hall fill up, and somebody knocks. They’ll hear you, you know. What if they see us coming out of here, that blush on your face. Shy Yuri Katsuki, so horny for Russian cock that he can’t even make it through an opera.”

Yuri started shaking, muscles tensing as Victor played on his exhibitionist streak. 

“Or do you like that idea?” Victor teased. “Everybody knowing that I was balls deep inside you in the middle of an opera.”

“Vitya…” Yuri whined, and Victor knew he was close. 

Victor reached over and grabbed his phone. He opened the camera app, and aimed at the mirror until he had the perfect shot. Yuri’s eyes were squeezed tight against the pleasure, lips parted, and the background of a well-maintained but obviously public bathroom was clear. Victor took the photo, then leaned forward and propped the phone in front of Yuri. 

“Just think of it solnyshko,” he purred. “A photo like that, if it ever got out… Yuri Katsuki is a horny cockslut who needs to be fucked so badly he’ll resort to taking it up the ass in a public restroom.”

Yuri came hard, muscles squeezing so tight around Victor that it verged on pain. He cried out, and Victor thanked his lucky stars that it was at that same point the soprano hit the climax of her aria. Even if somebody  _ had _ been in the hall they likely wouldn’t have heard.

Victor fucked Yuri hard through his orgasm before finally letting himself come. He shook as his balls emptied into the younger man. 

Victor leaned over Yuri and kissed the back of his neck. He gave them a moment to recover, then pulled out. He immediately grabbed a handful of tissue from the nearest stall, and cleaned himself. He pulled his pants back on, then moved to clean Yuri. 

Victor rinsed the plug and gave it a fresh coat of lube, then pushed it back into Yuri, who whimpered as he was filled again. He then used the remaining tissue to catch any spots he’d missed. He pulled the condom off Yuri and tied it off. 

“You didn’t even drip on your suit,” Victor praised, which earned him a loving glare from Yuri. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Yuri accused as Victor pulled his pants back up. “Why else would you have had the condom?”

Victor smiled and leaned in to whisper in Yuri’s ear. “Of course I did. Don’t tell me you didn’t like it though.” 

Yuri smiled. “I think this is the best opera I’ve ever attended.”

Victor laughed, concealed the evidence in a wad of paper towels, then slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“I think I’ll have you look at that when I fuck you again later,” Victor purred. “You seemed to really like it.”

Yuri moaned and whimpered, pressing himself against Victor, and Victor smiled at the bulge already pushing against him again. 

“We might have to come to the opera more often,” Victor purred, receiving another whimper of need in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> And Victor LOVES Yuri's singing voice. ;-)
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	25. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has Victor nice and tied up, now it's time to decorate his fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after unexpectedly missing a week due to a busy wednesday. Happy Hump Day! Today's chapter is especially naughty. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri tightened the ropes around Victor’s wrists, making sure that they weren’t cutting off circulation, but that Victor wouldn’t be able to get free on his own either. Once he was happy with them he double checked the attachment to the bed frame.

Yuri saw Victor’s smile as he moved down, kissing and nipping at the creamy skin. “You’ve got my undivided attention solnyshko,” Victor chuckled, showing off his bound hands. He hummed as Yuri drew his lips across Victor’s abdomen. “Now what?”

Yuri lifted his head and smiled before leaning in again and kissing Victor’s cock.

“Yuri…” Victor moaned, squirming against his restraints as Yuri moved away.

Yuri grinned devilishly, hopped off the bed and returned a moment later with his phone, lube, and a cock ring hidden in his hand.

Victor parted his legs in invitation. Yuri smiled, tossed his phone to the side and laid in the V between Victor’s legs, but instead of opening him up he wrapped his lips around Victor’s cock.

Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuri worked, moaning as Yuri’s tongue danced along his length. He whined when the stimulation stopped a few seconds later.

Yuri smiled as he guided the lubed ring around Victor’s balls, then worked his cock through.

“Fuck…” Victor moaned with a shudder. Yuri looked up at the word to see glazed blue eyes staring at him.

“That is the point, isn’t it?” Yuri teased, checking the tightness before sucking hard on the head of Victor’s cock again. “I mean I don’t have you tied up like this for your health.”

Victor tried to laugh before choking it back to a groan as Yuri’s tongue slid along his shaft. Yuri watched as the growing erection started to press against the ring.

“Yuri…” Victor whimpered, and raised his hips. “Stop teasing. Open me up or my erection will be painful before you start.”

Yuri raised his head again and chuckled instead. He moved and straddled Victor’s hips so that Victor had a perfect view of his ass.

“Who said you’re the one being opened up?” Yuri asked, rubbing his own erection against Victor’s. He opened the lube and drizzled a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching back and teasing at his hole.

“You know I love how you feel inside me,” Yuri continued. “This way I get what I want even longer.”

Victor groaned again, and Yuri could feel his eyes on him as he worked himself open while grinding their erections together.

“Gonna feel so good,” Yuri teased. “So hard inside me. I’ll be able to just ride for as long as I want, and you’re tied up in all the right places.”

“God Yuri…” Victor gasped, angling his hips for more friction against Yuri’s cock.

Yuri spread his fingers to stretch himself a bit more and allowed himself to imagine riding Victor. “Vitya…” he moaned. “Oh Vitya…”

Victor whimpered behind him and struggled against the ropes.

Yuri decided that he was opened enough and turned around to face Victor. He drizzled lube onto Victor’s cock, and gave it a few extra strokes, twisting his hand in a way he knew drove Victor crazy before lining himself up and sinking down onto his length.

“Mmm, Vitya, you feel so good inside me,” Yuri moaned as he bottomed out. He gave them both a minute then started rolling his hips. “So long and thick. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Yuri…” Victor whined thrusting up involuntarily.

Yuri gasped, then chuckled as Victor continued to thrust into him. “You’re just making this feel better.”

Yuri leaned back and braced his hands against Victor’s thighs, changing the angle for more pleasure. He rocked his hips, meeting Victor’s thrusts and losing himself in the pleasure.

Victor’s moans and gasps of pleasure turned to whimpers of need far too soon for Yuri’s liking, and he leaned forward again to kiss Victor’s neck and jaw.

“Please Yuri,” Victor begged, trembling as Yuri’s hands traveled up his sides. “Please. I need to come.”

“Just a bit longer Vitya,” Yuri purred from where he was kissing his fiance’s collarbone. “You feel so good and I’m not ready for this to end yet.”

Victor started thrusting harder and Yuri chuckled. “I like your strategy. I’ll help.”

Yuri leaned back again so that the head of Victor’s cock hit his sweet spot with every thrust. His rocking changed to bouncing to increase the friction and he felt his own orgasm building.

“Yuri…” Victor whined, straining against the ropes.

Yuri smiled and reached behind him. He found the cock ring and fumbled with it until the ring separated and loosened. Victor groaned in relief, his thrusting increasing as he chased his orgasm.

Yuri reached forward and took his cock in his hand, stroking to the same pace as Victor’s thrusting. He came quickly, cum arcing and falling in thick ropes along Victor’s chest and even a bit on his face.

Yuri’s orgasm pushed Victor over the edge, and he moaned as he pushed in deep.

Then they were still, coming down from the high.

“Fuck…” Victor breathed.

“Already?” Yuri teased. “I thought we just did that.”

Victor glared lovingly for a moment before smiling.

Yuri examined his work for a few seconds; the cum decorating Victor’s body. He reached over and grabbed the cell phone.

“Yuri…” Victor complained. “There’s cum on my face. You’re not taking a photo _now_ are you?”

Yuri smiled and angled the camera to get the entire canvas of Victor’s upper half. “Of course I am. You’re beautiful like this, bringing me to ecstasy even when tied up.”

Victor’s sudden blush made the photo even better.

Once Yuri was happy with the shot he climbed off, feeling the emptiness when Victor no longer filled him. He grabbed tissues to clean Victor, then untied him.

Victor grabbed Yuri’s phone immediately, much to Yuri’s amusement. He unlocked it and opened the photo.

“Wow…” Victor breathed. “That… God Yuri…”

Yuri chuckled and retrieved his phone. He set it on the nightstand and pulled Victor into his arms. “You doing ok?”

“Hmm?”

“You were a bit glassy eyed when I first tied you, but seem pretty coherent now. Just making sure you’re ok.”

Victor nodded into Yuri’s chest. “I want cuddles. But I’m good.”

Yuri kissed Victor’s forehead. “I think I can cuddle you,” he joked.

“Good,” Victor murmured as he turned into Yuri.

“Was it too much?” Yuri asked after a couple minutes. “The amount of time the ring was on I mean.”

Victor shook his head. “At the time I thought I was going to explode, but once I came…” He shuddered. “Wow…”

Yuri chuckled. “Glad you liked it.”

“We’ll have to work on your painting skills though,” Victor teased. “I think that I don’t want my face decorated next time.”

Yuri laughed and kissed him deep. “I don’t know Vitya,” he teased, “I kinda like knowing that I decorated your face with my cum. It reminds me that you’re mine.”

Victor blushed again with a mumbled “Yuri…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Raise your hand if you were waiting for a cumshot chapter. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	26. Nantaimori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor had suspected ever since Yuri declared katsudon as his eros, now it was time to determine if his sweet fiance had a food fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back and forth on this chapter, trying to decide when the right time to put it in was. I guess I decided that time is now, LOL. Happy Hump Day!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri deeply, enjoying the soft hum of happiness from the younger man. 

“Have fun with Yurio, da?”

Yuri nodded, pink tinging his cheeks. 

“Don’t forget we have dinner reservations tonight.”

Yuri smiled. “Don’t worry. I told Yurio I’ll have to come home after the movie.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead. “I’ll see you later then.”

Yuri nodded again, patted his pockets then strode out the door. 

Victor walked over to the windows and watched Yuri walk up the street toward the bus stop, jogging the last bit as the bus pulled onto the street. A minute later the bus was pulling away, taking Yuri to the arcade where he was meeting Yurio. 

Victor let the drape fall once he was sure Yuri was on his way and wouldn’t discover the surprise. He took Makkachin on a quick walk, then once home again made his way to the bathroom and started heating the water in the shower. He dug a couple of small bottles of non-scented soap and shampoo from where he’d hidden them then scrubbed himself clean. 

After showering, Victor styled his hair and applied just enough makeup to make his features stand out more. He was just putting away his supplies when a buzz informed him that Yuri’s surprise had officially started. He buzzed up the person, closed the bedroom door where Makkachin was napping, wrapped a fluffy bathrobe around himself and let three men into the apartment, bowing politely. 

“Thank you for agreeing to do this Nakamura-san,” Victor said to the leader as he led them to the kitchen. 

Nakamura nodded, and laid out several things on the counter. “It’s not often I have male models, and even rarer I agree to do this outside of the restaurant.”

“I appreciate it. I know this is the perfect way to surprise Yuri.”

“You said you have a rice cooker?”

Victor nodded and motioned to where the device rested on the counter. “It should be perfect for your needs, Yuri picked it out himself insisting that he needed good controls for good rice.”

Nakamura looked at it and nodded. “It’ll do.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Did you shower as instructed?

“I did.”

“Is this the table you plan to use?”

Victor nodded. “It is.”

Nakamura scowled. “It’s a bit smaller than I’d like. You’ll have to be at an angle.”

“That’s fine.”

A moment of silence. “We can handle it from here. Go relax, and stretch some. You’ll probably be a bit sore after from staying still so long so best to be loose before.”

“Ok.”

Nakamura motioned to one of the bags he’d brought as one of his employees bustled about. “Lay out the fabrics.”

Victor watched several long pieces of silk brocade emerge from the bag, then be carefully stretched across the table. 

The sound of water as the chef rinsed the rice, then snipping and chopping as flowers were trimmed and vegetables prepared. 

Victor headed to the living room and stretched as was suggested. He relaxed to some music and was surprised when a hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. 

“It’s time,” one of the assistants said. 

Victor went to the bathroom again, and rinsed with cold water. He took a deep breath as he was guided back to the kitchen. He was helped onto the table, and carefully guided as he sat, removed his robe and laid back on the delicate fabrics. Immediately a smaller strip was draped over his groin, then the assistants started laying leaves and flowers across his skin. 

For a moment Victor felt like a work of art, then realized that he was becoming exactly that. 

Rapid Japanese flowed between the men working around him. One of them stopped arranging elements around Victor, and a moment later he could hear the sound of dishes being washed. There was a regular thunk as a knife hit a cutting board in precise strokes, then the chef was standing over him, tray of food held in one hand and chopsticks in the other. He carefully began placing slices of sashimi and rolls onto the leaves. 

Victor shivered as a sudden feeling of vulnerability passed through him. 

“Stay still,” Nakamura scolded. 

“Sorry.”

The three men worked, laying food on and around Victor, then there were sounds of cleaning up. The light changed as the sun dipped lower in the summer sky, and Victor knew that Yuri would be returning from the movie soon. 

“Do I need to dry clean the silks before I return them?” Victor asked as Nakamura circled the table in an obvious final inspection. 

“We’ll clean them. Bring them to the restaurant in the next few days.”

“Da.”

“You are ready. Do you need anything before we leave?”

“No, thank you.”

The three men left and silence filled the apartment. For a few minutes Victor worried that Makkachin might start whining, but silence from the bedroom indicated that the poodle was still asleep. 

The silence stretched on, then there was a key in the door. 

“Vitya!” Yuri called from the entrance. “I’m home.”

“I’m in the kitchen!” Victor called. 

Footsteps, then Victor caught sight of Yuri out of the corner of his eye. 

Yuri stopped and stared, then started laughing. 

“Hey!” Victor protested.

Yuri smiled, walked over, then around the table, and finally stopped near Victor’s head, leaning over to kiss him. “Is this the dinner reservation you had planned?”

Victor grinned. “Exclusive menu!”

“What ever made you decide to do this?”

“Katsudon is your eros, remember?” Victor teased. “I had to do something to compete.”

Yuri laughed harder. “But that’s not katsudon.”

“I had to take some liberty, this is easier on the skin.”

Yuri’s eyes crinkled adorably at the edges as he continued laughing. “You’re so extra.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Yuri smiled and leaned in again. “You know I do.”

Yuri examined Victor once more, then pulled his phone out. “I have to get a photo of this you understand.”

Victor smiled. “Of me, or the food?”

“Why not both?”

A moment later Yuri was seated with chopsticks in hand and Victor wasn’t sure if his hungry eyes were meant more for the food or his exposed skin. When he asked, Yuri repeated with another, “Why not both?”

* * *

 

“I’m stuffed,” Yuri halfheartedly complained as he used a clean pair of chopsticks to remove the remaining food from Victor and transferred it to a waiting plate. “Why did you get so much?”

“I talked it over with the chef, and this seemed appropriate. It’s a course for three, just in case one of us was extra hungry after everything.”

Yuri checked for any remaining food, then helped Victor to sit up and into the robe again.

“So part of this is for you?” Yuri asked, grabbing one of the plates.

Victor nodded. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and transferred around a few of his favorite things. He was preparing to sit down at the table when Yuri tugged on his hand. 

“I have a better idea.”

Yuri led Victor the couch, and as soon as Victor sat Yuri sat on his lap, plate perched on his knees and chopsticks in hand. Victor immediately wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him. 

Yuri had laughter in his eyes as he lifted a roll to Victor’s mouth. Victor ate it, and hummed happily at the flavor. 

Once it was apparent that Yuri intended to feed Victor he let his free hand rest on Yuri’s thigh, but he quickly noticed that the fabric seemed taut. His fingers danged higher until they discovered an obvious bulge. 

“Yuri…” Victor teased. “Did seeing me covered in food turn you on?”

Yuri blushed crimson. “You would be turned on too if the most beautiful man in the world was in front of you, naked and covered in food.”

“Oh really?” Victor laughed. “I think we should test that.” He swiped a piece of sashimi from the plate and draped it across Yuri’s collarbone before the other man could think to object, then leaned in and ate the piece of fish directly off him. 

“Vitya!”

Victor hummed. “You’re right, it’s incredibly erotic.” He licked at the lines of Yuri’s clavicle and Yuri moaned. 

Victor took the plate from Yuri’s lap and set it on the end table, nearly knocking off his phone in the process. With it out of the way he loosened Yuri’s fly and slipped his hand inside, wrapping it easily around Yuri’s cock. 

“Ah, Vitya!” Yuri cried, pressing into Victor’s hand. 

“Maybe that needs to be the new rule,” Victor purred in Yuri’s ear. “Do this again, but no chopsticks. Your lips on my skin, my lips on yours. Who says eros has to stop at katsudon?”

Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as Victor spoke. 

Victor twisted his fingers as he slid them over Yuri’s cock. “Doing it that way, once done you could just continue wherever if you wanted a… different flavor.” He ran his thumb over the slit in Yuri’s cock to emphasize his point. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned. 

Victor worked fast, fingers sliding across the taut skin of Yuri’s cock until the younger man was trembling and on the edge. “What’s more exciting Yuri? You eating off me, or me eating off you?”

Yuri came, back arching and moaning Victor’s name as hot cum splashed into Victor’s hand and onto his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

“Is that dessert?” Victor teased. 

Yuri chuckled but didn’t open his eyes. 

Victor kissed Yuri, then realized how content and beautiful he looked. He retrieved his hand, wiped the cum on his robe and just managed to reach his phone with his fingertips. He unlocked it and framed them for a selfie. 

Victor smiled as Yuri opened his eyes. A couple stray bits of rice dotted his chest, and the cum sparkled on Yuri’s stomach. Behind them the table was still strewn with flowers and covered in fabric. 

“Your turn my delicious katsudon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Who's hungry?
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	27. Suggested Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia thinks Victor needs to work on his flexibility. Yuri comes up with a rather inventive routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late going up tonight cause I had a client meeting this afternoon. Happy Hump day!
> 
> So I'm running out of ideas for this fic. I've got several left, but some are ones I want to save for whenever I decide to wrap it up. However, I'm still open to suggestions, so share those in comments. (reminder: no daddy kink, scat or watersports, blood and more of the extreme kinks)
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri kept his jacket held firmly in his lap as he watched Lilia give orders to Victor. Yuri had finished his own dance practice some time earlier, but the former prima ballerina was unimpressed with Victor’s flexibility and insisted on extra work. 

The sight of Victor’s back arched as he held his foot in a Biellmann position was something Yuri had seen countless times. But the faint sheen of sweat as he held it longer than he normally would, and the strip of skin from where his shirt had ridden up were doing things to Yuri. 

Lilia’s eyes kept darting to Yuri, and to the jacket that hid his erection. Luckily Yuri was saved the embarrassment of her saying anything. 

“That’s enough for today,” Lilia barked as Victor finally released his leg with a sigh of relief. “But I expect you to add some flexibility exercises to your warmup.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Victor said as he grabbed a towel that had been slung over the barre. He wiped the sweat from his face then smiled at Yuri. “Ready?”

Yuri nodded mutely, worried that even speaking would give away how turned on he was. 

Victor smiled and headed toward the locker room then stopped. He turned slowly, eyes on the jacket then a grin spread across his face as he walked back over and leaned in to whisper in Yuri’s ear. “Was watching me stretch that good for you?” he teased. 

Yuri snapped, he grabbed the front of Victor’s shirt with one hand and kept him there to whisper back, “You’re going to be doing the splits on my cock all night.”

Victor was crimson when Yuri released him, and Lilia was clearing her throat in a way that said without words to take it outside of her studio.

Victor took a step back, shook his head and smiled as he walked toward the locker room. 

Yuri somehow managed through sheer force of will to get his erection to go down so that he didn’t have to walk home with it.

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t remember most of the walk home, too distracted by competing thoughts of Victor’s ass and trying to keep his erection from returning before they got home. However as soon as they were alone in the elevator he allowed his mind to run free. He pinned Victor to the elevator wall, rose on his toes, and kissed him deeply. 

“Yuri!” Victor gasped as Yuri moved to suck along his neck. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Yuri replied, voice low, “But I’m getting my cock into  _ you _ as soon as we get inside.”

Victor moaned and angled his hips so that Yuri could feel his erection. “If I’d known simple stretches would turn you into a sex-crazed madman,” he teased, fingers coming up to rest on the back of Yuri’s neck, “I’d have done a lot more a long time ago.”

Yuri trailed one hand down Victor’s front until he was cupping Victor’s erection. He squeezed slightly, making Victor moan again. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time,” Yuri breathed near Victor’s ear. “Tonight. Until your hole is so well fucked you’ll wonder if it’ll ever close up properly again.”

Yuri slid his hand into Victor’s pocket and fingers traced the edges of Victor’s wallet until he found what he needed, the edge of the packet of lube that had found a permanent place there. Yuri teased it out just in time for the elevator to reach their floor. He waved it as he used his other hand to grab Victor’s shirt. 

“You, splits, with my cock balls deep inside you,” Yuri ordered.

Victor groaned and allowed himself to be led to the apartment. 

Yuri attacked Victor’s lips again as soon as their apartment door closed. He laid claim to Victor’s mouth with his tongue and loosened Victor’s pants. As soon as the belt was loose and the fly open Yuri sank to his knees, drawing down Victor’s pants and helping him step out of one leg. He stayed there for a moment, contemplating Victor’s cock, pre-cum already beading at the head. 

Yuri opened the packet of lube, then grabbed one of Victor’s legs and slug it over his shoulder. Once the position felt right he drizzled the lube on his fingers and took Victor’s cock into his mouth at the same time that he pushed the first finger inside. 

“Oh God! Yuri!” Victor cried, fingers finding and grabbing Yuri’s hair. 

Yuri hummed greedily. He wanted it, needed to drive Victor wild. He worked him quickly and soon had a second finger inside, stretching and teasing Victor’s sweet spot. 

Yuri pulled his mouth off as he pushed the third finger in, thoroughly enjoying the view of Victor fucking himself open on Yuri’s hand. 

Yuri couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled his hand free and started standing, slowly, holding Victor’s leg over his shoulder until he was upright and Victor was doing the splits against him. 

It was as he was getting ready to lube his cock that Yuri realized he hadn’t removed his own pants. He shimmied just enough to get his cock free, but the back stayed up on the rise of his ass. 

Yuri didn’t care. He had what he needed. He lubed his cock, grabbed Victor’s hips to angle him better and slammed himself inside. 

VIctor shouted at the force, and Yuri promptly shut him up with another kiss. He only gave them a couple seconds to adjust before he started thrusting with long and powerful motions.

Victor’s arms were over his shoulders, fingers clawing at Yuri’s back. He was babbling in a mix of Russian and English, but what words Yuri understood made it clear that Victor was gone on pleasure with pants of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘Yuri.’

Yuri grabbed Victor’s ankle and increased the stretch of the split, pushing even a bit deeper as he did so, and Victor’s fingernails dug further into Yuri’s back. 

“I can get so deep when you’re doing the splits Vitya,” Yuri praised, angling to hit Victor’s sweet spot. “I should fuck you like this more often.”

“Yes, Yuri, oh God yes!”

Yuri was close, and by the way Victor’s leg trembled he knew Victor was too. He wrapped his free hand around Victor’s cock and pumped to the same punishing pace. 

Victor shouted again as he came, cum erupting into Yuri’s hand. Yuri immediately pushed in as deep as he could. 

“That’s it Vitya,” he growled as Victor’s orgasm pulsed around him. “Milk my cock with that ass of yours.”

Yuri allowed himself to cum, kissing Victor again as he did, claiming him. 

They stayed that way, Victor in a standing split with his ankle on Yuri’s shoulder, as their orgasms kept going. Then they were breathing heavy, the high wearing off. 

“Fuck…” Victor breathed. 

“I’m ready if you are,” Yuri murmured from where he had moved to suck marks along the edge of Victor’s shirt. He rolled his hips a couple times, letting Victor feel the still mostly hard cock still inside him. 

“God Yuri.”

Yuri chuckled. He briefly wondered how they looked, Victor’s leg over his shoulder and Yuri’s cock still firmly inside. He then remembered that his phone was in his pocket. He fumbled and managed to pull it free. He opened the camera app, held it to the side and managed to get a photo. 

Yuri chuckled when he saw the photo and turned the phone so that Victor could see it. “I don’t see anything wrong with your flexibility.”

Victor groaned. “Tell that to my leg.”

Yuri laughed and started thrusting again. “Madame Baranovskaya did say that you just needed to stretch some more…”

Victor moaned and tried to angle his hips even as that made the stretch increase. 

“We’re just doing what she suggested,” Yuri hummed as the thrusts became forceful again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment if there are things you want to see!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	28. Love in the Abstract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sends Victor and Yuri a present that immediately triggers Yuri's possessive streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on last week's post with ideas. I'm reading and making notes and trying to decide which will fit into this series, though a couple may not have the right vibe for this. Some others I'd already had sorta planned near the end so those will take longer. 
> 
> Anyway, inspiration for this week is cause I live in an artsy place, and I recalled reading articles about the product in question a few years ago. I thought it was an interesting idea for these two. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor opened the door to see a delivery man standing there, medium-sized box in his hands. 

“Yuri?” Victor called. “Did you order something?”

Yuri poked his head around the corner. “Not that I recall.”

Victor blinked, looked at the label and sighed. He signed for the package and the delivery man left. 

“We’re accepting strange packages now?” Yuri teased, wiping his hands with a dish towel. 

Victor smiled. “Our public address is a box, and that’s only if people dig beyond the address for the management agency. The only ones who have the direct address are trusted. Now just to figure out who it’s from.”

Victor set the box on the sideboard and fished around in a drawer for a pair of scissors to cut the tape. He fished out the receipt and laughed. “It’s from Chris!”

Victor looked to see what Chris had sent, and for a moment the air seemed to have been sucked from the room. Then he started laughing. 

“What is it?” Yuri asked. 

Victor looked at the gift message on the receipt and groaned. “Apparently we were both drunk enough after worlds to have loose tongues, and an openess to interesting ideas. Chris sent us a present as a joke.”

“Oh?” Yuri asked, eying the box warily. 

Victor pulled out a brightly colored box and set it on the sideboard, turning it so that Yuri could get a look at the label. 

Yuri leaned in to look at it, then choked on air. “Vitya… am I reading that right?”

“Yep.”

“You… do... “ Yuri shook his head. “What?”

Victor chuckled. “You spread out the canvas, coat it and each other in paint, then have sex on top of it to create a sex painting.”

“So I’m not reading that wrong?”

Victor laughed. “Chris would be the type to send something like this. Have to admit it’s unique though.”

Yuri echoed with a nervous laugh, which quickly turned serious as he gazed at the box. 

“What are you thinking solnyshko?”

Yuri licked his lips, and Victor knew the wheels were already turning in his fiance’s head. He smiled and walked over and behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around his waist and reasting his chin on his shoulder. Victor pressed a kiss right behind Yuri’s ear. 

“Just think of it Yuri, colors mingling as we fuck each other senseless while covered in paint, and our own piece of art to show for it.”

“What colors are in the box?” Yuri asked, voice husky with lust.

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuri’s shoulder. “Let’s go see.”

Victor led Yuri to the sideboard and they opened the box. Inside they found a dropcloth to protect the floor, the canvas, a couple pairs of slippers, special soap, a sponge, and finally three tubes of paint in pink, purple and blue.”

“Aw, Chris got our colors!” Victor beamed at how closely they’d been matched to the  _ Stay Close to Me _ outfits.

“When was the last time Makka was out?”

Victor smiled as he turned to Yuri. “She should be good for a while. Got something on your mind?” Victor’s eyes drifted to the obvious bulge in Yuri’s pants. 

“My hands trailing blue paint across your body is all,” Yuri replied, a half smile on his lips. He then put on an innocent expression. “I mean, we really should give it a try, Chris went through all the trouble of sending it to us.”

Victor laughed, opened the tube of pink and spread a bit on his hand. He walked over and ran his palm along Yuri’s jaw as he leaned in to kiss him, smearing paint as he went. 

“Seems first color is mine,” Victor teased. 

“Guess that means you top,” Yuri replied with a wink.

Victor’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t tear his eyes from Yuri’s ass as he put extra sway into his hips as he headed to the bedroom. 

“Coming Vitya?” Yuri asked from the doorframe. 

Victor blinked several times and realized how hard he was. He nodded and took a few steps toward Yuri. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Victor turned to see the box still on the sideboard. He grabbed it, and his phone as he passed it. By the time he reached the bedroom Yuri had already started to clear a spot on the floor.

“You really like this idea, don’t you?” Victor asked, watching the concentration onf Yuri’s face.

Yuri looked up and blushed. “The idea of permanent proof that we made love, but easily overlooked unless somebody asks… well… It’s kinda…”

“Hot?” Victor provided, and Yuri immediately nodded in reply. 

Victor walked up behind Yuri again, sneaking his paint covered hand inside Yuri’s lounge pants and down his hip. “Just think of it, people admiring the painting, saying what a unique piece it is, and us knowing that the entire time we were making it I had my cock balls deep inside you.”

Yuri groaned and Victor ground his erection against him. 

“How about you prep yourself, and I’ll spread out our canvas?” Victor suggested. “Or would you rather have foreplay covered in paint?”

Yuri was already shimmying out of his clothes. “Where’s the lube?”

Victor laughed. “Nightstand. Where else?”

“Just checking. You better hurry setting things up. I need you now, and I think I’m going to be ready fast.”

Victor hummed. “Impatient today, aren’t we?”

Yuri shot Victor a heated look that made his own pants painful around his erection. 

“Maybe I should get the cock ring too,” Yuri suggested.

Victor groaned. “God Yuri, how much does this turn you on?”

“I’m almost scared to admit,” Yuri replied. “Enough that we should probably hang it in the guest room, cause I don’t think I’ll be able to look at it without needing a recreation, and we haven’t even painted it yet.”

“Maybe Chris should have sent two kits,” Victor retorted. 

Yuri grinned, squeezed some lube into his hand and crawled onto the bed, legs spread lewdly as he started to open himself, chanting Victor’s name as his fingers disappeared into his ass at a rate Victor knew would have him open in minutes. 

“Fuck Yuri…”

“That’s the idea,” Yuri whined. “I need you, so hurry and set up!”

Victor forced his eyes off Yuri and back to the kit. He grabbed the dropcloth and spread it out, then breathed a sigh of relief when the canvas didn’t have strong creases as he put it down. He tossed the slippers and his phone close enough to reach, and decided that the soap and sponge could stay in the box until they were on their way to the shower. 

Arms wrapped around Victor’s waist from behind. “Vitya…” Yuri whined, pressing his erection against Victor’s ass.

Victor turned in Yuri’s arms and smiled. He kissed him deeply. “Just another moment solnyshko. I need to grab the paints.”

Victor turned and took a few steps, picked up the three tubes, and handed the blue one to Yuri. “What do you think? Purple on the canvas, pink and blue for us?”

Yuri growled in frustration, snatched the purple from Victor’s hands and squirted it randomly across the canvas. “Get my back.”

Victor laughed, grabbed Yuri around the middle and kissed his neck. “I think I like you needy like this.”

Yuri ground his ass back against Victor’s cock until Victor groaned. 

“Ok, Yuri, I get it,” Victor said, pulling Yuri close, reaching around and stroking his cock. He noticed that it was already leaking with pre-cum. 

“Fuck me until I can’t skate tomorrow,” Yuri demanded. 

Victor shuddered, suddenly not able to get inside Yuri fast enough. “Still got lube on your hand?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Slick me up while I get pink all over you.”

“Pink?”

“My color is pink,” Victor growled as Yuri reached back and stroked his cock. “So I’m marking you as mine with it.”

Yuri moaned and squeezed Victor’s cock. “Yes…”

Victor spread pink paint all over Yuri’s back, ass and down the backs of his legs as far as he could reach. As soon as he was happy he grabbed Yuri’s shoulders, turned him and kissed him deeply. With a move honed on the ice he dipped Yuri almost to the floor, then lowered him onto the canvas.

“Cold!” Yuri cried, laughing suddenly. “Maybe we should have warmed the paints.”

VIctor smiled and settled himself between Yuri’s legs. “They’ll warm up soon enough.” He lifted Yuri’s legs and started to push inside. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned, angling his hips. “Yes…”

Victor pushed in slowly until he was fully inside Yuri. “Better?” he teased. 

“God, yes,” Yuri replied, a shudder passing through him. 

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri. “Good.”

Victor moved just enough to grab the tube of blue paint. “Hold out your hands.”

Victor squirted blue paint into Yuri’s open palms, then shivered as the cold paint was pressed onto his back when he leaned in again to kiss Yuri. “That is cold.”

“Let’s warm it up,” Yuri breathed, rolling his hips as best he could. 

Victor rolled his own hips, thrusting until Yuri threw back his head with a deep moan. After that they were lost in each other. Blue and pink marked where hands explored, leaving trails of vibrant color on skin. The feel of paint added a new dimension as they moved against together.

Lines of purple mingled with blue handprints and smears of pink, but Victor noticed that there was far to little of Yuri’s blue on the canvas as they moved. 

“Ride?” Victor suggested, knowing that there was plenty of paint on his back. 

“Yes…” Yuri moaned. 

Victor pulled out just long enough for them to switch places, and groaned as Yuri immediately sunk onto his cock again once he was on his back. 

Smears of pink along Yuri’s thighs as Victor held him steady, then Yuri was bouncing on his cock and Victor was lost again, body moving as he chased the pleasure and the sound of Yuri’s moans. 

“I’m close,” Yuri whined above him, bringing Victor back to reality. 

“So am I solnyshko. Don’t stop.”

Yuri nodded, changing the angle as he leaned in to kiss Victor. Victor slipped his hand between them to stroke Yuri’s cock. 

Almost immediately warmth bloomed between them as Yuri came. Victor thrust up hard, fucking into him as the pulsing of Yuri’s pleasure took him to the brink. Then he came himself, groaning as he spilled into the man he loved. 

Soft kisses as they both came down from the high, then Yuri rested his head on Victor’s chest, Victor’s cock still inside him. 

“Wow…” Yuri breathed after a couple of minutes. 

Victor chuckled. “Wow indeed. Who knew your possessive streak would manifest like this?”

Heat against Victor’s chest where Yuri’s cheek rested, and he knew Yuri was blushing. 

Victor smiled. “It  _ is _ lasting physical proof that you’re the one who gets to ride my cock, isn’t it?”

Yuri whined, but nodded against Victor’s chest.

Victor traced one hand up and down Yuri’s back, even as he reached for the phone with the other. He knew he’d have to clean the paint off it, but it was also a small price to pay for the photo of them covered in paint like that.

Victor opened the camera to selfie mode and held it above them. 

“How do we look?” Yuri mumbled as the shutter sounded. 

“Pefect,” Victor replied as he looked at the photo. It showed him and Yuri, pink, blue and purple smeared all across bloth of them with the background of the canvas and the paint on it. Blue handprints framed just above Victor’s shoulders from where Yuri had braced himself at the very end. 

“Good,” Yuri murmured. 

“Should I send Chris the pic?” Victor teased. 

More warmth as Yuri blushed again. “No, but maybe a nice wine as a thank you.”

“Good idea,” Victor laughed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Then they showered, cause paints lol. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	29. Man In A (Track)Suit…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri had long had fantasies of Victor in his team Russia tracksuit, then one morning his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody wanted Yuri in his new team Japan tracksuit, but currently in this story we're somewhere around midsummer, and since I tend to fall into the "it took place during the 15-16 season and not the 16-17 season" camp, we're somewhere around 18 months from it even existing. 
> 
> But we all know Yuri probably had thoughts about Victor in _his_ team Russia tracksuit. Hopefully it's a good compromise. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri was dying… or still asleep, but dying was more likely.

Victor was bent over, humming and rummaging in the fridge, white stripe running down the length of the otherwise red pants leg. His red and white jacket was open loose around his hips. 

Yuri was definitely dying, but his cock was determined, straining against his boxer-briefs within seconds of strolling into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

“Yuri,” Victor sing-songed from the fridge. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Your ass,” Yuri replied without thinking, staring as the red fabric stretched over it. 

Victor stopped humming and backed out of the fridge just enough to turn and look at Yuri. An amused smile tugged at his lips. “I didn’t know I was on the menu today.”

Yuri broke. He strode toward Victor until the other man had to release the fridge door. His fingers tangled in Victor’s hair, bringing him in for a kiss as Yuri pinned him against the counter. He ground his erection aainst Victor’s hips to emphasize the point. 

“Good morning to you too,” Victor said, voice breathy and amused as they separated. 

Yuri growled with lust as he used his grasp in Victor’s hair to tug the man’s head to the side and exposed the column of his throat. He kissed the smooth skin then started to suck marks across it. 

Victor gasped and moaned. “Yuri?”

Yuri replied by reaching between them and running his palm over the growing bulge in Victor’s pants. 

“I’m not complaining,” Victor gasped. “But what’s gotten into you this morning?”

“Vitya…” Yuri purred. “Don’t you  _ know _ what this tracksut does to me?”

Victor whimpered as Yuri squeezed the hardening bulge. “But you’ve seen me in it before.”

“And it drove me crazy then too.”

“Not like this!”

Yuri slipped his hand into the waistband and started stroking Victor’s cock. “Oh yes like this, but taking you aside and fucking you senseless isn’t the best thing to do right before you skate.”

Victor groaned and started thrusting into Yuri’s hand. 

“I used to fantasize about this, alone in my room. Get the great Victor Nikiforov alone in this iconic red tracksuit, and reduce him to a moaning mess. The only thing I could never decide was if I wanted to ride your cock, or ride your ass.”

Yuri dragged his teeth along Victor’s neck. “I know what I want today though…”

Victor whimpered again as Yuri twisted his wrist in a way that always left the older man shivering. 

“You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Vitya?” Yuri asked, voice husky. 

“Yuri…” Victor begged. 

Yuri pulled his hand from Victor’s pants and kissed him again. “Bedroom.”

Yuri chuckled as Victor stumbled several steps, then finally was able to half-jog to the bedroom.

Yuri closed the door behind him, wriggled out of his boxer-briefs, and pushed Victor onto the bed. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled Victor’s pants down, revealing his hard cock. Yuri licked his lips and immediately leaned in to kiss the tip. “Mmmm.”

“Yuri…” Victor whined, struggling with the jacket. 

“The jacket stays,” Yuri ordered. He dragged his lips up along the rise of Victor’s hips, over the toned muscles of his abdomen, and ended by sucking marks along his collarbone. The entire time his hand stroked Victor’s cock. 

“I’d work myself into a frenzy thinking about this,” Yuri murmured. “Getting you alone after a competition and making you feel good. Both of us so needy that we’re half-dressed.”

“Why didn’t you?” Victor whined. 

“Fantasies don’t lead to confidence Vitya.” Yuri trailed his fingers down off Victor’s cock to rub at his entrance. 

Victor’s hips angled up. “Need you…”

Yuri kissed Victor on the lips. “You’re going to have me.”

Victor whined as Yuri pulled his hand away and reached for the nightstand. He fished the lube out of the drawer, then grabbed his phone. He knew he wanted a photo of Victor wrecked in that jacket. 

Yuri opened Victor quickly, needing to be inside him, needing to hear the man who’d filled his fantasies moaning his name. Then he was between Victor’s legs, lifting them onto his shoulders, and pushing inside. 

“Yuri…” Victor cried, hips angling to take Yuri deep. 

Yuri ran the fingers of his clean hand through his hair, making it fall back slightly. “Mmm, perfect,” he purred as he started rolling his hips. 

Yuri leaned in, fucking Victor hard. “I used to want to make such an impression that you’d look for me at every competition, that you couldn’t keep your eyes off me when I was skating, and couldn’t keep your hands off me in bed after.”

“Yuri… Yuri…” Victor moaned. 

Yuri wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock, knowing they were both already on the edge. He stroked him fast, and Victor came hard within seconds. 

Yuri pushed in deep, letting Victor’s pleasure trigger his own, and groaned as his balls emptied into Victor. 

Yuri fumbled for his phone as he came down from the high, unlocking it and opening the camera app. He held the phone above his head, pointing down at them, and managed to push the button. As soon as he got a look at the photo he pulled out and collapsed next to Victor. 

Victor held his hand out, and groaned when he saw the photo. 

Yuri took his phone back and laughed at his fiance’s reaction. “It’s perfect, jacket flaring around you, hair a mess, and quite an impressive ribbon of cum decorating your chest. And your feet pointed toward the camera as you take me nice and deep.”

Victor smiled then closed his eyes. “God Yuri, If I knew this tracksuit had that effect on you I’d have worn it at home long before now.”

Yuri moved so he was propped on his elbow, staring down at Victor’s face. “Why did you wear it today?”

“It was clean,” Victor replied with a laugh. “I forgot to wash my normal running suits, but it was early so I decided to just use this one.”

Yuri laughed. “My lucky day.”

Victor turned and smiled. “ _ Our  _ lucky day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Victor regularly forgets to wash his track suits after that, except the red and white one... that one is _always_ clean when he needs it. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	30. Battle Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight leads to hurt feelings, and to make-up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late, had a bit of a busy day yesterday. 
> 
> This was for the "make-up sex" request
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor tapped a pen against the table as he looked over the calendar for the coming season. It was August, which meant it was time to plan for all the non-skating details. He switched to his email for a moment, and added the final fitting for his and Yuri’s costumes, then searched for any media appearances that he might have missed.

Once he’d added all of his events he stood, stretched and went in search of Yuri. He found the other man on the couch, wearing a headset and with a controller in his hands. An explosion on the screen made him laugh.

Victor leaned in, draped his arms over Yuri’s shoulders and kissed the side of his neck.

“Just a minute guys,” Yuri said, then moved his headset off one ear. “Hi.”

“Hi back,” Victor said with a smile. “I’m making our schedule for the season. I need to know if there are any interviews or appearances you haven’t told me about. That way I can make arrangements for trips to Japan. ”

Victor blinked when Yuri stiffened in his arms.

“I gotta go guys,” Yuri said into the headset. Victor stood, confused as Yuri exited the game.

“That many?” Victor guessed, wondering why Yuri had felt the need to stop playing.

Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, and Victor realized that something was on his mind.

“I’ve… I’ve already made arrangements for my appearances in Japan.”

“Great!” Victor exclaimed. “When do we leave? I need to make sure there are no conflicts.”

Yuri chewed on his bottom lip.

A stone formed in the pit of Victor’s stomach. “Yuri?”

“I’m going in mid-September. But I only made arrangements for myself.”

Victor frowned. “Why?”

Yuri reached across himself and rubbed his elbow. “Because it’s too close. I have to be in Japan for a press conference only two weeks before your first event. You can’t afford the time away from practice.”

Victor scowled. “And you can?”

“I have another week before my first event.”

“And you’ll lose your own time traveling with me, or were you planning to stay here?”

Yuri shook his head. “No. I’m going.”

“Then I can go with you to Japan.”

Yuri shook his head again. “You can’t lose four days of training so close!”

“Four days!” Victor groaned. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m coming!”

“Two days in travel,” Yuri explained. “Two in Tokyo. I’m not even going home the schedule is so tight. There’s no reason for you to come!”

“Let’s just extend the stay then,” Victor argued. “Take the last two weeks before the season starts in Hasetsu.”

Yuri shook his head again. “You need to be here, focused on the season. That’s why I made arrangements to go alone.”

Victor scowled. “I’d have appreciated it if you’d have at least talked to me before making this decision.”

Yuri paled, but firmed his stance. “I’m sorry Vitya, but I’m going alone. I wouldn’t be going at all if I didn’t have to be there for the press conference. And the rest of the time I’ll be in interviews. I’ve asked all the journalists to pre-record while I’m there.”

“Even more reason you need me there. You hate media appearances.”

Yuri sighed. “I know Vitya, but I’m not changing my mind. You need to stay here and practice.”

Victor turned his back and walked away. “We discussed this Yuri, remember? It’s not fair for you to make decisions for me.”

“I didn’t though! I decided that I was going alone! Since when am I not allowed to do things on my own?”

Victor turned, anger churning in his middle. “That’s not fair and you know it.” His voice was low and dangerous. “This isn’t spending a day with Yurio.”

Yuri’s eyes were set as he stared back. “What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that you _tell_ me when you’re going to do things. Instead I find out that you’ve made arrangements to travel halfway around the world, but only after I asked. There’s doing things on your own, then there’s communication! Were you even going to tell me, or would I have woken up to a note and an empty bed one morning?”

“Of course I’d have told you!”

“When? Two, three days before you left? Do you even respect me enough for more than a few days notice?”

“Of course I respect you!”

“Could have fooled me,” Victor snarled. “Right now it seems you don’t even want me around!”

Yuri’s eyes quivered, tears threatening to spill. He bolted for the bedroom.

Victor realized as the door slammed that he’d pushed too far. He took several steps, but stopped when he heard soft crying from the other side of the door. He sighed, knowing better than to go in while Yuri was so upset and while he was still angry.

Victor sighed. If Yuri was worried about him missing training, then he just needed to prove that it was ok for him to go.

Victor strode back to the table and picked up his phone.

“Da.” Yakov’s gruff voice sounded.

“Hi Yakov,” Victor said, looking at the calendar. Yuri had said two weeks before his first event. “I need to take some time mid-September to go to Japan with Yuri.”

Yakov’s irritated sigh cut through Victor’s already frayed nerves. “Again with this nonsense? I already told Yuri last week that it was too close.”

Victor blinked. _Yuri already talked to Yakov?_

“What if we spend longer in Japan? There’s a rink there I can practice in.”

“And as I told him, I want you here. You have your own press you know. Flying back and forth will just make it harder. Do you really think both of you asking will change my answer?”

“Yuri already asked? For extra time?”

“Of course he…” Yakov paused. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

Yakov sighed. “That boy is too good for you. He asked if I could spare you so you could both go to Japan for his media schedule. I told him it was too close to your first event. He suggested going early and practicing in Hasetsu, or staying until you had to leave, or just going with for the few days he needed to be away.”

Victor slumped into a chair. “He really asked?”

“Da, until I finally made it clear that there was no way I could let you go so close. I need you here and focused. He’s a major threat, so is Yura. If you want a medal you’re going to have to fight for it, and you can’t fight if you’re spending some of your final days before competition in Japan. Now that’s the last I want to hear of this.”

Victor sighed. “Thanks Yakov.”

Yakov grunted a farewell, then the call ended.

Victor leaned forward, phone in his hand. Yuri had wanted him to come, had even tried to arrange it, and decided to be the bad guy so that Victor wouldn’t be mad at Yakov.

Victor stood, walked to the bedroom and listened at the door. He could hear Yuri’s quiet sniffles, but the bulk of the crying seemed to have stopped. He knocked softly. “Yuri… can I come in?”

There was a shuffling noise, then a barely audible ‘yes.’

Victor opened the door and blinked at how dark the room was. He could just make out a mound on the bed. He took several steps in and allowed the door to close behind him, cutting off the light from the living room.

“Can I open one of the drapes? Let some light in?”

Yuri mumbled something that sounded like assent, and Victor walked around the bed to open one of the drapes. He turned as soon as a little bit of light filtered into the room, and sighed when he saw how Yuri had cocooned himself in the blankets.

“May I join you?”

“No…”

“Please?”

Yuri sighed and shifted his cocoon a bit to make room.

Victor set his phone on the nightstand, sat at the edge of the bed, then decided to lay down. He turned and pulled burrito-Yuri into his arms. He expected some resistance, but instead heard the soft hiccups of tears threatening to fall again.

“I’m so sorry solnyshko,” Victor murmured. “I talked to Yakov, he said you already asked for time for me. I should have known that you wouldn’t want to go without me.”

“It’s not his fault the timing is bad…” Yuri mumbled into the blankets.

“No, but why did you decide to be the one to take the heat?”

“Didn’t want you mad at him…”

“Oh Yuri…” Victor reached into the blankets and cupped Yuri’s face. Yuri immediately leaned into the touch. “Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

“I was trying to figure out how…” Yuri shifted slightly. “I knew you would want to go, but Yakov had already said no. But I have to go.”

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Maybe next time try just coming to me with it. Let Yakov take the heat for something like this. It’s his job as my coach, remember?”

“Not his job…”

“Yes it is. I pay him to help me win, and sometimes that means keeping me focused when I’d rather jet halfway across the globe with my fiance.”

Yuri’s head poked out of the cocoon. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

“There you are,” Victor said softly. He leaned in again and gently kissed Yuri’s lips, then tipped their foreheads together. “I’m sorry Yuri. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m sorry too Vitya. I should have talked to you sooner.”

Victor smiled and tugged at the blankets. “Can I join you?”

Yuri shifted until he could lift up the edge of the blanket. Victor slid into the opening and tugged Yuri into his arms. He pressed kisses into Yuri’s hair.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled close. He buried his face into Victor’s chest.

Victor carded his fingers through Yuri’s hair, feeling the tension in the other man melt away under the soothing touch. Soon Yuri’s erratic hiccups had stopped and he was humming softly.

Victor tilted up Yuri’s chin and scooted down to kiss him. Yuri moaned into the kiss, and shifted to allow Victor to deepen it.

“We’re ok?” Victor asked as they separated.

Yuri nodded. “We’re ok.” He then pulled Victor in again.

Victor moaned into the kiss, holding Yuri close. Their tongues danced between their mouths. Then Yuri ground against Victor, and Victor gasped at the erection digging into his hip.

“Yuri?” Victor asked, breaking the kiss.

“Need you,” Yuri replied, grinding again.

“Are you sure?”

“Please…”

“Ok.”

They squirmed out of their clothes as they kissed, only breaking to pull off shirts and for Victor to reach over and grab the lube from the nightstand. Yuri’s grinding grew more desperate as Victor opened him.

Within a few minutes Victor settled himself between Yuri’s legs, the younger man already lifting his hips and whining.

Victor kissed Yuri as he pushed in, savoring the needy moan that escaped from the man beneath him. He took him slowly, then gave them a moment to adjust before Yuri started moving.

Victor chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss. “Impatient much?”

“Need you,” Yuri repeated, rolling his hips to emphasize his point.

Victor moaned and met Yuri’s movements. “Ok.” Soon he was moving in long, smooth, strokes, Yuri’s fingers digging into his back, and heels tight against Victor’s ass.

They kept kissing, desperate heat between them as the pace quickened. Then Victor was close. “I’m not going to last much longer solnyshko.”

Yuri slipped one hand between them and started stroking himself. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

Victor leaned in again and claimed Yuri’s lips with his own. “Whatever you want.”

Victor thrust hard and fast, the muted sound of slapping skin escaping from where they were still under the blankets, then Yuri’s back arched, warmth blooming between them as he came. Victor’s hips stuttered and he groaned at the added stimulation, then pushed in deep and came as well.

Yuri was boneless beneath him, feet resting where they’d fallen on the back of Victor’s calves, one arm loosely draped over his back, the other limp at his side. He wore a blissful expression on his face.

“Better?” Victor asked softly between kisses.

“Mmhmm,” Yuri replied.

“I’m going to pull out. Ok?”

Yuri sighed in obvious disappointment, but nodded.

Victor kissed him again, pulled out, then flopped beside Yuri. He quickly bundled the other man into his arms, head resting on his chest. Victor ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back, smoothing out any lingering tension between them.

Yuri was fully relaxed and almost asleep on Victor’s chest, and Victor wanted to savor the moment a bit longer. He reached out, grabbed his phone from the nightstand and took a photo.

“Vitya?” Yuri mumbled sleepily.

“Just a reminder.”

“Hmm?” Yuri turned his eyes up to Victor.

“That even when we fight, we come out better on the other side. Look…” Victor held the phone for Yuri to see. “You’re so content.”

Yuri smiled, then nestled against Victor again. “I love you. I’ll try to talk to you better in the future.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair. “I’ll try not to jump to conclusions.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	31. Might Have A thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in leads to Yuri discovering that Victor has a thing for feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I had a foot fetish request or not. Either way, here it is, LOL. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri sat in the chair by the window, knees pulled to his chest and watching the water course down the outside of the glass. Rivulets formed, forked, rejoined and snaked across the surface in search of the path of least resistance. He sighed as people on the street walked past under umbrellas. 

Arms draped over his shoulders, and he felt Victor’s lips on the top of his head. “You ok solnyshko?”

Yuri tilted his head up then nodded. “Yeah. I was just hoping to spend some time outside with you today, while the weather is still nice.”

Victor hummed. “I see.”

Yuri sighed. “Stupid rain.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair again. “It’s probably for the best. Let your feet have a chance to recover before we’re back to training tomorrow.”

“My feet are fine Vitya. I just worked too hard yesterday and they were sore is all.”

“Even more reason to let them rest,” Victor murmured. There was a pause, then, “I know, how about I rub them for you.”

“Mmm, it sounds nice, but I’m ok. Do something relaxing. It’s our free day.”

“And if I say rubbing your feet is how I want to relax?”

Yuri laughed. “I guess that’s a hard thing to argue against.”

“It’s settled then,” Victor said. He stood, and Yuri watched him grab a footstool and set it in front of the chair Yuri was in. 

Victor sat on the stool, reached out and picked up one of Yuri’s slippered feet. He set the slipper aside, and Yuri moaned as Victor’s thumbs pressed into the sore muscles. 

“That’s what I thought…” Vitor murmured, rubbing slow circles into the arch. “You do need to give your feet some rest.”

Yuri scooted down in the chair and leaned back, his eyes fluttering shut as Victor worked the tension from his foot. “Mmm, Vitya, that feels so good.”

“I’m glad,” Victor replied softly. “Just relax.”

Yuri lost himself as Victor worked, melancholy over the weather massaged away under Victor’s touch. It was only as he felt lips along the arch of his foot that he came back. “Vitya?” he murmured. 

“Doing ok Yuri?” Victor mumbled from where he continued to kiss Yuri’s foot. 

“Yes, but...Why are you kissing my foot? They’re ugly.”

“They’re not ugly, they’re beautiful. You just showered a bit ago, so they’re clean too.” Victor paused, and Yuri opened his eyes to see a blush sprinkled across Victor’s cheeks. “You want me to stop, don’t you?” Victor’s eyes fell. 

Something clicked in Yuri’s mind. He gently removed his foot from Victor’s hands and trailed his toes down his shirt until they ran into the bulge forming in Victor’s pants. He pressed against it with the ball of his foot, rubbing slightly.  Victor groaned. 

“Vitya…” Yuri said with a seductive tone. “Do you have a thing for feet?”

Victor’s blush deepened, and he resisted answering until Yuri wiggled his toes against Victor’s crotch. Victor moaned, deep and needy. “Just your feet my love.”

Yuri put a bit more pressure on the foot rubbing Victor’s erection, eliciting another groan. He smiled then leaned his head back again. “Don’t let me distract you,” Yuri said, keeping his voice deep. 

Victor groaned again as he picked up the other foot, the cock under Yuri’s free foot growing even more as Victor realized that Yuri wasn’t stopping him. 

Soon Yuri noticed a slight tremble in Victor’s fingers as he worked the second foot, and occasional whimpers as the fabric of Victor’s pants tightened. 

Yuri felt bold with Victor obviously a needy mess. He looked up again as Victor started kissing the second foot. 

“Vitya?” Yuri purred. 

“Hmm?” Victor asked, eyes closed with a look of strained pleasure on his face. 

“Take off your pants and go sit on the couch.”

“Mmhmm,” Victor replied, nodding into the arch of Yuri’s foot before stumbling to his feet. He shed his pants and took a seat on the couch. 

Yuri pulled back on his slippers and walked across to stand in front of Victor. “Down at the end please, turn so one leg is on the couch.”

Victor blinked, but did as Yuri asked. 

“Perfect,” Yuri replied. He dropped his own pants, removed his slippers, then took a seat at the other end of the couch. One leg he braced under Victor’s, the other he let rest so that the ball of his foot was resting against Victor’s hard cock. He rubbed along the length until Victor’s head fell back, a deep moan escaping.

“Is this what you want?” Yuri asked softly. 

“Yes… please…” Victor moaned. 

“The position is weird. You’ll need to use your hand to keep yourself against my foot.”

Victor immediately wrapped one hand around both his cock and Yuri’s foot, a shudder visibly passing through him. 

Yuri started to move his foot along the shaft. “Vitya… why is this the first time I’m learning you have a thing for feet?”

Victor moaned. “First time your feet were clean enough that I knew you wouldn’t feel gross about me kissing them. I normally rub them when you’ve just taken off skates or shoes.”

Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuri pressed his foot along the shaft. 

“You were embarrassed, weren’t you?”

Victor nodded. “A bit.”

Yuri wrapped his hand around his own cock, the pleasure written across Victor’s face spurring his own need. “How many times have you fantasized about something like this?”

A bright pink flush spread across Victor’s cheeks. “Too many.”

“Tell me next time,” Yuri purred, curling his toes just a bit. “I’d have been willing to try this with you before now.”

Victor groaned again, hips starting to roll into the stimulation. 

Yuri worked his own length as he watched Victor absolutely fall apart from having Yuri’s foot on his cock. Soon Victor was thrusting up in search of release, and Yuri kept pace, wanting to orgasm at the same time. 

Yuri could see how close Victor was. “Just think Vitya, a fantasy come true, my foot on your cock.”

Victor shuddered, and came almost immediately, a deep moan escaping his throat. “Yuri…”

Yuri stroked himself over the edge, the pleasant warmth of release coursing through him. When he opened his eyes he saw Victor, eyes still closed and bliss painted across his features, droplets of cum decorated Yuri’s foot. 

Yuri reached behind him with his free hand and felt the surface of the end table until he found his phone. He used the quick launch on the camera, aimed and took a photo of Victor. 

“Is that my punishment for hiding it from you?” Victor teased, holding out his hand for the phone. 

Yuri smiled at the photo, Victor looking so blissfully content. “No, it’s your reward.”

“How so?”

“Proof that fantasies come true.” Yuri chuckled. “When you admit you have a thing that is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> And from then on Yuri made a point to hold off on some foot rubs until after he'd showered at home so that he could indulge Victor's fantasies. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	32. A Day By The (Black) Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a Sochi beach leads Victor to help Yuri make new and happy memories of the Russian city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day!
> 
> Just a quickie tonight for the sex in a seaside cave prompt. I googled and there didn't seem to be any near St. Petersburg that were worth noting, but there were some on the Black Sea in Sochi. So that's where we are, lol
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor laughed as the water crested over his feet, the warmth of the summer sun strong on his skin. A towel from their Sochi hotel was draped around his neck.

Yuri stood nearby, just out of the water. 

Victor extended his hand. “Come on solnyshko, the water’s fine.”

“I’d have brought a suit if you’d told me we were coming to the beach after the exhibition,” Yuri pouted. 

“I didn’t bring a suit either. Just roll up your pant legs.”

Yuri smiled, took his shoes and socks off, tied the laces together and draped his shoes around his neck before stepping into the water. 

“It feels weird being back here…” Yuri said, looking out across the water. “I thought it would be weird. My last memories aren’t all that great.”

Victor pulled Yuri tight. “It’s special in a way, Sochi. So many of the biggest moments of my life have happened here, the best of which was being seduced by you.”

“I wish I remembered that.”

“We’ll just have to make new memories for you to cherish.”

Yuri’s eyes closed, trusting Victor to guide him. “It’s nice,” the younger man murmured. “Coming out to this heat after the cold of the ice.” His eyes opened again. “But we forgot the sunscreen.”

Victor’s eyes tracked along the shore. He grinned and tightened his grip on Yuri’s hand before he started running. 

“Vitya!” Yuri protested. “Where are we going?”

“Someplace in the shade,” Victor replied with a laugh. 

“It’s an open beach!”

“I know of some caves. We visited once when I was a kid and I explored them for hours.”

VIctor led Yuri down the beach at a jog until they reached an opening. He ducked his head and allowed his eyes to adjust as he stepped inside, then turned to help Yuri in. “Careful, it’s a bit slick.”

Yuri stood and allowed his eyes to roam. “There’s so much room in here.”

Victor smiled and took Yuri’s hand again. “This way, there’s a smaller chamber that’s open to the water.”

A few minutes later they were standing on a raised area in the smaller chamber, the waves breaking against the opening of the space. 

“It’s gorgeous Vitya,” Yuri breathed. 

“Nowhere near as gorgeous as you,” Victor replied, kissing Yuri’s hair. 

The sunlight bounced off Yuri’s blush, and Victor felt arousal stir low in his belly. He leaned in and whispered in Yuri’s ear. “You know, this is both private and public. I could make you scream my name, and you’d only be heard if somebody came deep enough into the caves.”

“But there’s always that chance of being caught,” Yuri replied, turning so Victor could feel his erection against his leg. 

“I’m willing, if you are.”

Yuri moaned. “You’ve got a packet of lube, don’t you?”

“In my wallet.”

Yuri looked around, then pointed. “Over there looks good.” He snatched the hotel towel from around Victor’s neck and spread it out over a flat rock shelf.

Victor’s pants were uncomfortably tight as he watched Yuri kneel on the towel and push his pants down to his knees. He moved behind the other man and ground against the cleft of his ass. 

“Mmm, Yuri. It’s almost like you’re excited.”

“I’d be more excited if you’d get to opening me,” Yuri replied, grinding back to emphasize his point. 

Victor laughed, and pulled the packet of lube from his wallet. He then pushed his own pants down while Yuri braced his hands on the other end of the towel, light coming in from the opening highlighting the gold tones in Yuri’s skin. 

Victor fumbled with the lube for several seconds, until Yuri growled in frustration. He then tore it open with his teeth and spread some on his fingers. 

“Don’t be gentle love,” Yuri said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Besides, I’m probably still a bit loose from this morning.”

Victor hummed as he traced around Yuri’s entrance with one finger, testing it, then pressed two inside. 

Yuri moaned in pleasure, dropping his head down to his arms. “Yes…”

The moan was enough to set Victor’s desire on fire. He scissored his fingers, and added a third as soon as he felt it was safe. He needed to be inside Yuri. 

“Please Vitya…” Yuri begged, thrusting back against Victor’s hand. 

Victor shared Yuri’s need. He pulled his hand free and spread the remaining lube on his cock. He lined himself up and sunk into the tight heat, groaning at the pleasure. 

Almost immediately Yuri started thrusting back against him, moans of ‘yes’ and ‘Vitya’ falling from his lips. 

Victor grabbed tight onto Yuri’s hips and slammed into him, the sound of slapping skin echoing from the rocks. 

“Yes! Vitya!” Yuri cried, voice bouncing, mingling with the waves and other noises in the cave. 

It was too good, and Victor knew it. The thrill of potentially being walked in on, the beauty of the moment, and the perfection of the man he loved. He thrust hard and fast. “I’m not going to last long solnyshko,” he warned. 

“Me neither, just don’t stop.”

Victor kept one hand on Yuri’s hip, the other he used to reach around and stroke his cock. 

Then, with the sound of the waves increasing as a breeze churned up the water, it became too much. His hips stuttered, and he moaned Yuri’s name as he spilled inside him. 

Yuri’s hand moved Victor’s off his cock, and Victor felt the movement as Yuri furiously took himself over the edge, the added stimulation forcing Victor’s orgasm to last an extra few seconds. 

They were both breathing heavily as Victor pulled out and sat back on his heels. Yuri folded onto his own knees, a line of cum trailing out of his ass. 

Everything came back into focus as Victor came off of the high, but the beauty didn’t diminish. The sun had moved in the few minutes, and instead of just Yuri’s face, his whole body was bathed in a beam of sunlight. Down near the opening to the Black Sea, frothy waves broke against the rock. 

Victor smiled, and reached into his pocket. A minute later he was staring at the photo of a perfectly framed, and perfectly well-fucked Yuri highlighted by the light while waves crashed in the background, spray like floating diamonds. 

Victor smiled and held out the phone so Yuri could see it. 

“I could come to like Sochi,” Yuri replied. “This is a much better memory than my last visit.”

“I must say,” Victor said, leaning over to kiss a bit of exposed skin on Yuri’s back. “It just gets better every time I come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	33. Absolutely Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bondage play between Yuri and Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Hope you've eaten, cause it's time for dessert. 
> 
> This one fills several requests (and was one I've had planned since almost the beginning of this story and was just waiting for the right time). We've got bondage, dom Yuri, praise, food, overstim, and more aftercare. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri braced his arm around Victor’s back, supporting the other man. He noticed a tremble in the muscles underneath his fingertips. He smiled, shifted slightly and drew the tips of his fingertips down Victor’s spine, earning a deep groan.

“Are you ok Vitya?” Yuri asked as he returned to supporting the other man.

Victor nodded, shuddered and gasped as the movement triggered overstimulated nerves.

“Ready for the next one?” Yuri breathed in Victor’s ear.

“Ye… yes.”

Yuri smiled, reached over to a nearby tray and picked up a piece of cut fruit. He held it between his fingers, but rather than go directly to Victor’s mouth with it he drew the backs of his fingers up Victor’s arm, from the blue ropes binding his wrists behind his back to his shoulder. Then he traced his fingers down his chest until Victor moaned again.

“This is a hard one,” Yuri said into Victor’s ear again, nudging at the blindfold with the tip of his nose.

Victor opened his mouth, extending his tongue slightly. Yuri wanted to kiss him, and decided on the next piece of fruit as he placed the one in his fingers in Victor’s mouth.

Victor chewed slowly, and Yuri could tell he was trying to place the flavor. He finally swallowed. “Mango?”

Yuri kissed the side of Victor’s neck behind his ear. “Told you it was hard. That was star fruit.”

Victor whimpered as Yuri used a remote to increase the speed of the vibrating plug Victor wore.

“Yuri…”

“Shh, you’re doing well. That was just a setback. Four more correct answers is all you need.”

Another shudder passed through Victor. “Can I have a palette cleanser?”

Yuri hummed and traced his fingers down Victor’s torso to his leaking cock. He checked the ring at the base then very lightly drew his fingernails back up the length, making Victor whimper.

“Can you support yourself?”

“I think so.”

“Are you sure you want it now? It’s the last one you know.”

“I’m sure.”

“Ok.”

Yuri released Victor and watched for a moment to make sure he didn’t fall over. The longer their game had gone on the harder it had been for him to keep steady. Once he was convinced that Victor could handle it he stood, careful of the tray of food.

Victor’s mouth was already open as Yuri took his place standing in front of him. He smiled and ran his hand over Victor’s cheek as he slid his cock into the waiting warmth. Victor moaned around him as he thrust.

“You’ve been so good Vitya,” Yuri murmured, running his thumbs across Victor’s cheek, and appreciating the bit of drool running from his mouth. “Absolute perfection.”

Victor moaned again, and Yuri felt his throat relax at the praise. He pushed in deep, thrust a few times then pulled out again.

Victor whimpered and leaned forward, chasing Yuri’s cock until Yuri put a hand on his shoulder.

“No Vitya. Just a taste, remember?”

Victor whimpered again, and straightened.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Yuri smiled, plucked a cherry from the tray and set it between his lips. He leaned in, brushed the fruit against Victor’s lips, and transferred it while kissing the other man.

Victor moaned, chewing quickly. “Cherry.”

Yuri kissed Victor’s cheek, and clicked the slower button on the remote control. “That’s right.”

Victor sighed in relief as the stimulation eased.

Yuri was about to sit again when he spied some flavors he hadn’t used yet. He grinned and picked up the jar of honey from a warm water bath. He took a spoon from the jar and drizzled the golden syrup over his hard cock.

“Open wide.”

Victor opened his mouth obediently, and Yuri drew his cock across Victor’s tongue.

Victor moaned, swirling his tongue over the head of Yuri’s cock, chasing the sweetness. Just as he had a few seconds earlier he leaned forward, trying to keep Yuri in his mouth as long as possible.

“Vitya?” Yuri asked after a few seconds. “What was it?”

“You…” he paused. “And… honey?”

Yuri leaned in and brushed his lips over Victor’s cheek. “Correct.” He pressed the ‘off’ button on the remote control and Victor whimpered.

“Two more right answers and it gets replaced with something better.”

Yuri’s eyes roamed the tray as he moved to once again brace Victor, who had started to visibly tremble. He knew that he needed to end the session soon or it would be too much for the other man. He smirked as his eyes tracked to one fruit, he also wanted there to be a bit of challenge left.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“This is another challenging one.”

Victor’s mouth was already open, so Yuri decided to play nice. He placed the bit of fruit on his tongue.

“Some kind of melon?” Victor asked after a couple seconds.

Yuri turned the vibrator back on, to the lowest setting. “Papaya.”

Victor whined and squirmed. “Yuri, please. I need to come.”

“Three more Vitya. You can do it. You’ve done great so far.”

Yuri looked at the tray. “I’ll give you an easy one.”

“Kiwi,” Victor declared almost as soon as the slice of fruit hit his tongue.

Yuri thumbed the vibrator off again. “Very good.”

Yuri picked up a piece of something special. “Open wide.”

Victor moaned and licked his lips as he finished the fruit. “Chocolate-covered strawberry.”

“There are more of those for later, and champagne.” Yuri murmured in Victor’s ear, knowing the other man

“Yuri?”

“To celebrate that new sponsor you landed.”

Yuri reached around and stroked Victor’s cock several times before releasing the ring around the base.

“One more,” Yuri teased in Victor’s ear, “and I’ll give you what you really want.”

Yuri picked up a warmed dish of chocolate sauce and drizzled some over the rise of Victor’s shoulder. He leaned in and licked the chocolate off, making Victor shiver.

“Just being touched is almost too much, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“One more, and I’ll give you want you want.”

Victor nodded and Yuri picked up the next piece of fruit, one he knew Victor would easily guess.

“Pineapple,” Victor breathed, almost with a sigh of relief.

“Mmmm, time for dessert,” Yuri purred, stroking his own cock. “I get to fuck you senseless.”

Yuri let the hand bracing Victor drop to the plug, and he pulled it free. Victor moaned and whimpered. “Yuri… need you.”

Yuri smiled and held Victor’s shoulders as he moved and knelt behind him. He wriggled into the space between Victor’s legs, then guided the other man back onto his cock. Victor sunk down onto it with a sigh of relief, open and taking Yuri deep in a single movement.

“Good?” Yuri asked, gyrating his hips slightly.

Victor moaned in response.

Yuri knew he couldn’t keep Victor from release much longer, the man was so overstimulated that kisses along the back of his neck made him shudder. He wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock, used his other hand to support Victor since the bindings on his wrists left him off balance, then thrust hard.

Victor cried out as Yuri set a fast pace, slamming into him over and over.

“That’s right Vitya, you know how much I love it when you show how much you love my cock.”

“Yuri… Yuri…”

“You’re so good for me,” Yuri purred. “And you’re all mine.”

Victor groaned deep, and Yuri knew how close he was.

“You like it don’t you, my possessive streak? Knowing that I don’t want to share you, that you're mine and mine alone.”

Victor nodded, his thrusting meeting Yuri’s as he chased release.

Yuri smiled and kissed where Victor’s shoulder curved into his neck. He started nibbling and sucking at the spot, making Victor whimper.

“Your shirt might cover here,” Yuri purred, watching the skin redden. “It might not. I guess we’ll know when you get dressed whether you’ll be showing off my marks, or keeping them hidden.”

Victor whined, coming hard as Yuri returned his attention to the spot, sucking hard and biting at it until he knew the mark would stay for a couple days. He fucked Victor through the orgasm before finally giving a final few thrusts of his own as he came deep inside the other man.

Victor collapsed against Yuri, and Yuri ran his free hand up and down Victor’s arm, noting the tension in the muscle from being bound for so long. He knew he’d have to untie him soon. “So good for me. So perfect. You’re wonderful Vitya,” Yuri murmured into Victor’s ear.

Victor hummed in response, trying to turn into Yuri’s embrace.

“I’m going to pull out now and take the photo. Then I’ll untie you so we can cuddle, ok?”

“Mmhmm…”

“I need to hear you better than that. Do you understand what I said?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Yuri replied, pressing a kiss to the spot he’d marked, and earning another shudder from Victor in response.

Yuri helped ease Victor off his cock, and braced him against the wall. He wiped his hand clean, then grabbed his phone from the tray. He took several steps away and smiled. Victor was utterly wrecked and beautiful. Smears of chocolate from earlier in the session made patches across his chest, mingling with glistening trails of dried fruit juices. His cock was softening, cum dripping from where it had landed on his stomach. The angle of his arms tied behind his back, the blindfold, nearby vibrator and cock rink,  and the half-empty tray of food provided a record of the scene.

“Beautiful Vitya,” Yuri murmured as he took the photo. “Absolutely stunning.”

Victor hummed happily at the praise.

Yuri set the phone aside, walked back over and knelt at Victor’s side. “I’ll show you how beautiful you are later, after we cuddle for a bit.”

“Ok,” Victor replied, voice distant.

Yuri kissed Victor’s shoulder again as he loosened the ropes at his wrists. He massaged them as soon as the bindings loosened, fingers moving up Victor’s arms. He finished by removing the blindfold.

“Stretch your arms a bit love, move them as we go to the bed, ok?”

Victor nodded, and Yuri helped him to his feet. He moved and stretched his arms as they walked, then Yuri eased him to the mattress. Victor scooted onto the bed, and Yuri laid beside him, pulling a blanket over both of them and settling the other man into his arms.

Yuri looked into Victor’s eyes as he cuddled him, noting the distant gaze, and smiling softly at the amount of trust Victor displayed every time they played with bondage.

Victor slowly came back to Yuri, humming softly in contentment and running his fingers along Yuri’s chest as he did so.

Yuri kissed Victor’s forehead as the last of the aftereffects wore off. “I love you Vitya.”

Victor hummed and nuzzled into Yuri’s chest. “I love you too.”

“Was that ok? It wasn’t too much?”

Victor shook his head. “It was perfect. I want to do it again one day.”

Yuri smiled. “Me too.”

Yuri scooted down until they were level and kissed Victor softly. “My Vitya, my perfect Vitya.”

He licked his lips and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asked.

“There was a bit of honey left on your lips.”

Victor smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuri. “Shall we find out if there’s any more?”

Yuri smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Hope that filled all your cravings for this week!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	34. Private Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what Victor's wanted to see since Yuri seduced him almost two years prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump-Valentines day!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor grinned as Yuri led him to a nondescript brick building. All he knew was that the younger man had promised a surprise that he’d like. 

Victor had been trying to guess what it was for days, ever since Yuri had informed him of the surprise, but the only thing he knew was that it had taken some time to set up, and that Lilia wanted him to video it.

Yuri consulted the directions on his phone, led Victor up a flight of stairs, and pushed open a door with a sign that said ‘studio.’

“You’re late!” Lilia scolded as soon as they walked in. 

Victor blinked, and wondered why he was carrying a tripod and camera if she was meeting them there. 

“You!” she pointed at Yuri. “Get ready.” Her eyes swiveled to Victor. “You set up the camera.”

Victor blinked and nodded. “Da. Where should I aim it?”

Lilia crossed her arms and scowled. “Where do you think?”

Victor looked around the room, then had to choke back a gasp when he saw the poles stretching from floor to ceiling. Yuri had led him to a pole dance studio. 

“This better be worth the trouble,” Lilia mumbled, arms crossed over her chest. “Katsuki says it is, but I’ve never trained skaters like this.”

“Oh… it’s worth it,” Victor breathed. 

Lilia scoffed. “We’ll see.”

Yuri appeared from a changing room just as Victor had finished setting up the camera, wearing sinfully short and tight gym shorts and nothing else. He walked over, handed Victor his glasses, then picked a spot to stretch and warm up. A few minutes later he stood, made his way to the pole and did a few warm up exercises on it to get his balance on it. 

Victor’s mouth watered as he watched Yuri’s muscles flex, hoisting himself up on the pole and sliding down again. 

After a couple warmups Yuri stood again. “Go ahead and start filming.”

Victor pressed the button on the camera, and nodded when the recording icon popped up. 

Yuri mounted the pole again, describing how his muscles were being used, and how it helped his skating. Meanwhile Victor used every bit of his concentration to keep from getting an erection in front of Lilia. 

Eventually the stately woman declared that she had the information she needed. She asked Victor to take the video to the rink the following day, then strode out. 

Yuri grabbed a bottle of water and a towel. He took a long drink, wiped the sweat from his brow, walked over to Victor and fisted his hands in his shirt. He pulled Victor down into a long kiss. “And now for the private show.”

Victor couldn’t hold back any longer, hardening immediately with Yuri’s heated kiss lingering on his lips. He groaned as Yuri swayed his hips suggestively as he headed back to the pole once more. 

* * *

 

Victor was almost speechless by the time they arrived home, afraid that uttering even a single word would result in an embarrassing tone or worse, the truth. He wanted,  _ needed _ , to take Yuri to bed. He didn’t care who was top or bottom, just as long as it was Yuri. 

His darling fiance didn’t waste time as they strode through the door, once more fisting his hands in Victor’s shirt and pulling him down into another fiery kiss. Victor moaned against his lips, hands roaming Yuri’s back and down to grab at his perfect ass. 

“Did you like your surprise?” Yuri asked, tone thick with lust, as they broke apart. 

Victor nodded. “Yes…”

Yuri smiled, turned his eyes up to meet Victor’s, then stood on his toes to whisper in Victor’s ear. “Show me how much. Fuck me hard Vitya.”

Yuri turned, keeping Victor’s shirt tight in one hand as he walked toward the bedroom. Victor followed, legs moving of their own accord, almost painfully hard. 

Yuri kicked the door closed, turned to face Victor again and pushed Victor toward the bed. Victor allowed himself to be led, entranced by Yuri’s confident sensuality, sitting when he felt the bed at the back of his legs. 

Yuri straddled Victor’s lap, and started undressing him, kisses only breaking when he drew Victor’s shirt over his head. 

Yuri never stopped moving, swaying to music that wasn’t there, but that Victor could almost hear in Yuri’s movements. He ground his hips against Victor’s, and sucked marks into Victor’s neck. 

“Aren’t you going to open me up?” Yuri purred into Victor’s ear. 

Victor groaned as Yuri pushed him to the mattress. He scooted back and fumbled in the nightstand for the lube as Yuri slithered out of his pants. 

Then Yuri was between his legs, using his teeth to first pull the fly of Victor’s jeans and unbuttoning them, then again to draw down the zipper. Yuri’s ass was high in the air and on display as he mouthed along Victor’s erection, the wet heat soaking through the fabric of Victor’s underwear and making him shiver. 

“Yuri…” he whined. 

Yuri granted him reprieve, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Victor’s underwear and drawing both them and the pants down and off. Victor hissed as air hit his erection, then gasped as he was enveloped by the wet heat of Yuri’s mouth. 

“God Yuri,” Victor moaned, unable to keep from thrusting up. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

Yuri merely hummed in response. 

“I can’t do that if you make me shoot my load in your mouth!”

Yuri made a frustrated noise, but pulled off. He slid up to straddle Victor’s torso, kissing him as Victor pressed a lube covered finger to his entrance. 

Yuri ground back onto Victor’s hand, hips writhing, trying for more. 

“You do want it? Don’t you solnyshko?” Victor murmured, watching as Yuri sat up against him, taking the finger deep, swaying and pulling his shirt over his head. 

Yuri nodded, and Victor pushed a second finger inside, opening Yuri quickly. The entire time the other man writhed and swayed, as if part of him was still dancing on the pole. 

Victor ached with need, and Yuri was obviously in no better state, whining and grinding harder onto Victor’s fingers. 

Victor decided that it was good enough. He used his free hand to tug Yuri down into another kiss, then flipped them so that Yuri was on his back, Victor over him. 

Victor kissed Yuri as he pushed in, taking him in a single slow thrust that had them both panting by the time he was fully inside. 

“Have I told you how amazing you are yet today?” Victor breathed against Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri smiled in response. 

Victor closed his eyes and kissed Yuri again. “You’re incredible.”

Victor started rolling his hips, but Yuri’s answering thrusts immediately backed up his earlier request. Yuri wanted it hard and fast, and Victor was more than willing to oblige. 

Victor pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, skin slapping, and Yuri’s cry of ‘Yes’ was more than enough for Victor. He did just as Yuri wanted, fucking him hard and fast. 

Yuri clawed at Victor’s back, heels digging into the back of Victor’s thighs as Victor wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock, stroking him to the same pace. 

Yuri’s back arched, a shuddering cry from his lips as he came, spilling between them. Victor couldn’t hold back, fucking Yuri hard as he came as well. 

They kissed, lost in each other until Victor felt himself softening. They stayed connected for as long as possible, until Victor had to pull out. 

Victor flopped beside Yuri, and was immediately overwhelmed by the beauty of the other man. His face was flushed with pleasure, lips kiss reddened, cum sparkling on his stomach, glasses askew on his face, an afterthought that neither had thought about in their desperation. Victor marveled that they’d managed to stay on when Yuri removed his shirt. 

Victor felt something with his foot, and realized that his pants had only made it out of their way on the bed. He smiled and used his foot to pull them up to where he could reach them. He fumbled in his pocket until he found his phone. He held it high above them as he took the photo. 

“You’re stunning,” Victor murmured as he passed over the phone so Yuri could see the photo. 

Yuri hummed, set the phone aside and nestled into Victor’s chest. 

“So I have to ask,” Victor said after a moment of cuddling. “Why was Lilia there?”

Yuri laughed. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but I have no clue where to start looking for pole dance studios. So I got Lilia to find one under the excuse that it’s good for skating.”

“Is it?”

Yuri laughed. “You tell me.”

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuri’s hair. “I guess we’ll have to see what she says.”

Yuri nodded. “In the meantime. She made arrangements for me to have regular studio time there, because even if she doesn’t see the use I know it helps  _ my  _ skating.”

Victor smiled. “So I’ll get to see you do that more often?”

Yuri turned his eyes up, a smile shining in them. “I told you you’d like your surprise.”

Victor laughed as he kissed Yuri again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Victor finally got his pole dance performance!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	35. Flight Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri misses Victor during his trip to Japan, but a flight delay on his return leaves both a bit desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump day!
> 
> So this is one of those chapters that I've had loosely planned since before I even wrote chapter 1. 
> 
> It's also toward the end of this game. There are a few chapters left, but overall this fic is winding down. I have a few prompts I might get to, and a few I know I won't because they don't work for this particular story. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left, but I'm thinking somewhere between 5-10 with it probably being in the lower range. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

There was a knock at Yuri’s door, then his mother’s voice. “Yuri, are you still up?”

“Come in kaasan,” Yuri replied, leaning back in his chair. 

The door slid open and Hiroko walked in. “Are you all packed?”

“Hai,” Yuri replied with a nod. 

Hiroko smiled and held out a small box. “Got room for something for Vicchan?”

Yuri grinned and stood. “I’ll find a spot. What is it?”

“That tea he likes so much.”

Yuri’s smile widened as he accepted the box. “I’m sure he’ll love it. Thank you.”

Hiroko smiled softly. “Thanks for coming to visit.”

Yuri nodded. “Sorry it was so short.”

Hiroko shook her head. “We understand, you’re busy.”

“Vitya and I will be here for a day after the NHK trophy, and we’re already planning to come for longer once the season ends.”

Hirko grinned. “We’ll be glad to have you both back for as long as you can stay.”

Yuri opened his suitcase, made a spot for the box of tea, and turned back to his mother. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a bowl of katsudon before you go?” she asked, eyes hopeful. “I know it’s late, but…”

Yuri laughed. “When we’re here after the NHK, then Vitya and I can celebrate together.”

Hiroko grinned and nodded. “Ok!” She turned to leave, then turned back in the door. “Sleep well Yuri.”

* * *

 

Yuri tossed and turned. He’d spent most of his life without Victor, then in less than a year he had trouble sleeping without the other man by his side. He wondered if his fiance was similarly lonely. 

His mind drifted to getting home and taking the other man to bed. He groaned as his cock hardened, then smiled. Yuri reached over and grabbed his phone. He found the voice recorder in its apps and turned it on. 

“Oh Vitya,” Yuri moaned as he took himself in hand. “You feel so good, so tight…”

* * *

 

“What do you mean the flight’s delayed?” Yuri asked a harried-looking rep at the counter in Seoul.

“Sorry sir,” the woman said. “The tech crew found a problem. We’re trying to find another another plane now, but it’s delayed at least several hours until either the problem can be fixed or an available plane located.”

Yuri sighed. “Are there any other flights I can switch to?”

She turned to a screen and typed for several seconds. “I have one leaving in two hours with a layover in Moscow, but it’s full. I can put you on standby though in case any seats open up. With the layover it’ll get you there three hours later than your original flight, assuming you can get a seat.”

Yuri nodded. “Put me on standby please.” He handed over his credit card after she assured him that whichever flight he didn’t use would be properly refunded. 

She nodded and typed into the computer. “Do you have our app?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Make sure notifications are on for your original flight in the event it’s resolved first. But for now proceed to the other gate.”

Yuri nodded again, then accepted the boarding pass for the standby flight. 

He sighed as he walked toward the other gate, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

“Yuri!” Victor’s tired but cheerful voice made him smile. 

“Hi Vitya,” Yuri said. “Sorry to wake you, but my flight’s delayed. I’ve got my name as a standby on another flight, but I don’t know when I’ll get there.”

Yuri could hear Victor’s pout in the disappointed noise he made. He sighed. “I’ll take a cab home. It was already going to arrive late, and now it could be after midnight.”

“Yuri,” Victor whined. “I can meet you there. Just let me know when you’re coming in.”

Yuri smiled. “I don’t know when it’ll be myself though. Not yet anyway.”

Victor harrumphed. 

“It’s just a few hours longer Vitya. I’ll see you soon enough.”

“Ok…” Victor sighed. 

“Maybe I have something to take your mind off it,” Yuri said, lips twitching up in a grin.

“Oh?”

“I was thinking about you last night, and I recorded it.”

Victor groaned. 

“I’ll send it to you so you have something to keep you occupied since I’ll be late.”

“God Yuri, what did I do right to deserve you?”

“I thought that was my question,” Yuri joked. He smiled. “I’ll see you when I get home Vitya.”

“Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Yuri.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Yuri looked at his phone as the call ended, then opened up his messaging app. He attached the sound file from the night before to the text and sent it to Victor.

* * *

 

The apartment was dark when Yuri walked through the door. Makkachin huffed a greeting from her bed in the living room, thumping her tail a few times before she set her head back down to go back to sleep. 

Yuri tiptoed toward the bedroom, trying to not wake Victor, but smiled when he saw light from underneath the door. He knew Victor didn’t sleep as soundly with lights on, but was wanting to give Yuri a warm welcome anyway. 

Yuri turned the knob slowly so that it barely clicked, but as the door swung open he was greeted by a sight that made him immediately hard. 

Victor was on the bed, shoulders into the mattress, ass in the air. One hand was wrapped around his cock, fingers of the other in his ass. His eyes were squeezed shut, and Yuri could see earbuds in his ears. 

“Yuri…” Victor moaned. “More… harder,” he begged. 

Yuri immediately realized his voice recording was being put to good use, and the sight was too perfect. He fished his phone from his pocket and took the absolutely lewd photo of Victor desperately working himself. He quickly shed his clothes, ready to help his fiance with the hard to reach spots. 

Yuri padded toward the bed, glad that Victor was so busy concentrating that he hadn’t opened his eyes. He reached out and ran his hand over the curve of Victor’s ass. 

Victor’s eyes flew open, and his groan deepened. “Yuri…”

Yuri reached with his free hand and removed the earbud he could see. “Do you need a hand Vitya?” He smirked. “Or a cock?”

Victor whimpered and nodded as the hand Yuri had on his ass curved around and Yuri’s fingers replaced Victor’s. 

“Mmmm, already so loose,” Yuri praised. “You want it, don’t you?”

Victor nodded into the mattress. “Yuri, please…”

Yuri nodded, looked around and found a bottle of lube nearby. He poured some onto his cock and knelt behind Victor. 

“Couldn’t wait for me huh?” Yuri teased as he pushed in. 

“Yuri…” Victor moaned.

“Mmmm,” Yuri hummed. “You feel even better than I imagined when I made that recording.” He angled himself slightly, drawing a gasp from Victor. He leaned in, and could feel the movements from Victor still working his own cock. 

“I missed this,” Yuri purred. “I love the way you feel, and those noises when you’re in utter bliss.”

Victor whined, grinding back for more, and Yuri knew that neither of them would really be able to hold out long. As much as he wanted to tease he needed to fuck Victor senseless more. 

Yuri set a fast pace, savoring the way Victor ground back against each thrust in search of more. 

“Yuri… Yuri…” Victor whimpered, arm stuttering where he fought against coming too soon. 

“Go ahead Vitya,” Yuri murmured. “I’m right there too.”

Victor moaned in relief as he came hard. 

Yuri hissed in pleasure as Victor tightened around him, then came himself, rolling his hips throughout. 

“You need to see the photo I got when I came in,” Yuri said between kisses to Victor’s back and shoulders as they came down. “You’re an absolute desperate mess with one hand around your cock and the other in your ass. I think you’ll have a hard time topping it.”

Victor groaned. “Is that why you sent me that sound file?”

Yuri chuckled. “No. I really was thinking of you and wanted you to know how much. I had no idea you’d be like this when I got home.”

Yuri pulled out and flopped beside Victor, who immediately pulled him into his arms. 

“Mmmm, best welcome ever,” Yuri hummed as he nuzzled Victor’s chest. “You desperate and ready for me to fuck you, and a cuddle. Maybe I should go out of town more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” Victor teased with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> I think Yuri got a might good photo there. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	36. Waking Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuri wakes Victor in the middle of the night mumbling and moaning his way through an erotic dream, Victor gets ideas about how to make dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but such is life. Happy belated Hump-Day. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was dark, and for a moment Victor wondered why he was awake. His alarm wasn’t going off, and everything seemed ok.

“Vitya…” Yuri mumble-moaned, “more…”

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuri’s shoulder, pulling him into his arms. Yuri kept making noises of pleasure until his dream ended and he settled down again.

Victor savored the sweet smell of Yuri’s hair as he drifted off, content that he was the only one Yuri wanted even in his dreams.

* * *

 

Victor looked across at where Yuri was sitting on the couch opposite him, hair messy as he sipped his tea and played a game on his phone.

“Yuri?” Victor purred, suddenly remembering how the other man had woken him in the middle of the night.

“Hmm?” Yuri replied, not looking up.

Victor smiled and dropped the tone of his voices a few notches. “What were you dreaming about last night?”

“Huh?” Yuri asked, looking up. “Dream?”

Victor drew his foot up the inside of Yuri’s thigh until it was pressing against Yuri’s crotch. He rubbed, knowing that even though Yuri didn’t have a foot thing, he had a Victor thing. He licked his lips as Yuri’s cock hardened under his attention.

“You were having quite the dream,” Victor purred. “Moaning my name, begging for more. I’m just wondering what I was doing to get you so worked up.”

A bright blush colored Yuri’s cheeks. “I… uh…. What?”

Victor added a bit of pressure behind his foot. “You were having a sex dream, I’m just wondering what I was doing.”

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned in almost the same tone he’s used the prior night. His head fell back and phone clattered a few inches to the floor.

“Seems we’re on the right track,” Victor teased, shifting on the couch. “Let’s see if we can jog your memory.”

Victor leaned in and dragged his lips across Yuri’s jaw. His fingers replaced his foot along the erection growing in Yuri’s pants, teasing and tempting. “What was I doing to you Yuri? What were you begging for more of? My mouth? My cock?”

Yuri whimpered. “Vitya...”

“Hmm?”

Yuri whined before before finally letting out a strangled “More” after several more minutes of teasing.

Victor chuckled and nibbled on Yuri’s ear. “All you had to do was ask. What do you want Yura?”

Yuri whined again.

“Hmm?”

“Mouth!” Yuri cried.

Victor hummed in Yuri’s ear. “Good choice.” He kissed the skin just under the ear, noting Yuri’s shiver.

Victor kissed down the front of Yuri’s shirt as he pulled down his lounge pants. His eyes closed as he felt the warmth of Yuri’s cock along his cheek. He kissed along the shaft, feeling the tremble in Yuri’s thighs, and hearing the gasp as his tongue teased.

Yuri’s fingers wove into Victor’s hair, trying to guide his mouth onto Yuri’s cock.

Victor chuckled and instead ducked his head to suck on Yuri’s balls, earning a whine of combined pleasure and frustration.

“Vitya,” Yuri begged.

Victor smiled and opened his eyes long enough to take in the utterly desperate look on Yuri’s face. He sucked on the head of his cock, tongue swirling and dipping into the slit.

Yuri’s head fell back and he thrust up in search of more.

Victor hummed as he worked, relishing the moans and the way Yuri gave himself over to the pleasure. His head bobbed, taking Yuri deeper each time, until the head of his cock brushed the back of his throat with every movement.

“Fuck…” Yuri whined. “Vitya…”

Victor chuckled, and moved faster. Yuri’s hands guided him, and hips thrust up as he quickly approached orgasm.

Victor got an idea, and changed the tune of his humming to the _Eros_ music.

Yuri gasped, then moaned as he came, filling Victor’s mouth. Victor swallowed, greedy for the pleasure only he could draw from the other man.

“Vkusno,” Victor hummed as he lifted his head. He licked his lips for emphasis, but noticed that Yuri’s head was still back. His eyes were closed and he was panting, small trembles passed through him.

Victor chuckled and kissed back up Yuri’s shirt until he pressed their lips together. Yuri moaned into the kiss.

“As good as your dream?” Victor asked.

“Better,” Yuri breathed.

Victor stood and wiped a bit of cum from the side of his mouth with his thumb. The scene before him was innocently lewd: Yuri sprawled on the couch, pants down just far enough for his cock to be free and softening at a slight angle, a bright blush over his face and wet spots from where Victor had kissed his shirt.

Victor spied Yuri’s dropped phone on the floor, picked it up and took the photo. He hummed happily as he unlocked the phone and texted it to himself.

“What about you?” Yuri asked as Victor took his seat on the other side of the couch again and enjoyed the view.

“What about me?” Victor repeated, blinking.

Yuri’s head came up and he stared at Victor. “Aren’t you going to…?”

Victor smiled. “Later love. I plan to make your dreams come true all day.”

Yuri groaned and his head fell back again, even as his cock twitched in interest.

“Vitya?” he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“Hmm?”

“Did you… did you call me Yura?”

Victor blinked, then chuckled. “I guess I did. You didn’t seem to mind at the time.”

“You… you can call me that more… in private.”

Victor smiled. “Do you like having an intimate nickname… Yura?”

Yuri whined softly, cock slowly hardening again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Victor teased, licking his lips and wondering how long until Yuri would be ready again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> A little less naughty than last week's, but Victor loves to make Yuri happy so... *shrug*
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	37. Pure Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in new shoes leads Victor to want to massage Yuri's feet, but he gets a bit too into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Looks at paper and squints_ "I've got an order here for fluffy D/s?"
> 
> Happy Hump-day!
> 
> And yeah, fluffy D/s it is, with a side order of Victor's foot fetish. 
> 
> I figure I've got 3 chapters left, a Victor POV, a Yuri POV, and an epilogue. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him. He immediately reached for his tie and loosened it. 

Victor turned and wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You ok solnyshko?”

Yuri smiled up at his fiance. “Yeah. Glad to be home is all. I can’t wait to get out of these shoes and sit down.”

Victor scowled. “Do they not fit right?”

Yuri laughed. “The fit is fine, but I should have broken them in before going. I didn’t realize this sponsor dinner would be mostly standing.”

Victor hummed. “Would it help if I rubbed your feet?”

Yuri reached up and brushed the fringe from in front of Victor’s eye. He ran his thumb over the strong cheekbone. “You’re not too tired?”

Victor smiled softly. “For something like that? Never.”

Yuri returned the smile. “It sounds lovely then.”

Victor beamed as if Yuri had just presented him with something precious. “Have a seat love. I’ll get everything together.”

“Ok,” Yuri replied, raising on his toes to press a kiss to Victor’s lips. 

Victor tightened his arms around Yuri’s middle, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. “Have I told you I love you yet today?” Victor murmured. 

“Only every hour or so?” Yuri teased. 

Victor scowled. “Not nearly enough. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Yuri smiled. “I love you too you big goof. Now are we doing this foot rub thing, or going to bed? We’ve still got practice tomorrow.”

“Definitely foot rub,” Victor replied with a nod. 

Yuri ran his thumb over Victor’s cheekbone again. “What did I do right to deserve you?”

“Silly,” Victor replied with a blush, burying his face into Yuri’s palm. “That’s my question.”

They kissed again before Victor released Yuri. Yuri headed toward his favorite chair, while Victor headed into the bathroom. Yuri could hear the water running as he sat, further loosening his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Victor emerged a moment later, carrying a small basin of water and a towel draped over his shoulder. Yuri barely contained a chuckle at seeing how it didn’t quite mesh with the suit he still wore. 

Victor set the basin of water on the floor, then pulled over the footstool he liked to sit on. He carefully rolled up the legs of Yuri’s pants, then reverently took one of Yuri’s feet in hand, removed the sock and lowered it into the steaming water before repeating the process with the other foot. 

Yuri moaned as the heat seeped into his sore feet. “How is it you knew exactly what I needed Vitya?” he asked, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed the other man to work. 

Victor chuckled, then the soft sound of the stool scraping as he stood. The press of lips against Yuri’s.

Yuri hummed in satisfaction and opened his eyes to see Victor taking off his suit jacket and draping it over the arm of the couch. He then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, but left the vest on.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuri murmured, relaxing as the soreness in his feet started to ease.

Victor turned, face dusted pink with a blush. “Yuuuuri…”

Yuri chuckled and held out a hand. Victor immediately crossed the room and took it, kissing Yuri’s palm. Victor then returned to his spot on the stool. 

Once he was settled again Victor took a washcloth from the water, lifted one of Yuri’s feet so that it dripped back into the basin, and carefully washed the foot. He then dried it and set it on his leg while he repeated the process with the other foot before finally moving the basin aside so that he could begin the massage proper. 

Yuri leaned his head back while Victor worked, enjoying the press of thumbs against the arches and the gentle circles into muscles. He had to admit that Victor was skilled, and he enjoyed receiving the foot massages almost as much as Victor seemed to love giving them. 

A comfortable silence settled between them, each enjoying what the other offered. It was only when Yuri realized that Victor had spent a long time on one spot did he lift his head to look at the other man. 

Victor wore a soft smile, but his eyes were glazed and distant. Yuri smiled and reached to run his fingers along his cheek. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?” Victor responded, almost as if he was dreaming. 

“Look at me love?”

Victor turned his head to look at Yuri, and it was enough to confirm his suspicions. 

“You’re in your happy place, aren’t you Vitya?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Yuri smiled. The first time it had happened outside of a planned bondage scene it had worried him, but he’d learned that sometimes Victor just relaxed into it when he was doing something for Yuri. He marveled at the love and trust displayed each time it happened. 

“My feet feel much better now. Thank you.”

Victor’s smile widened, and he hummed happily at the praise. 

Yuri patted his thigh as Victor set his foot down, inviting him to rest his head on it. Victor immediately scooted closer, laying his head on Yuri’s leg. Yuri ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness and the pleased hum at the intimate contact. 

Despite being more used to seeing Victor in subspace, Yuri was never quite sure how much to push when they’d not planned anything in advance. He was contemplating taking Victor to bed and cuddling him until they fell asleep, but warmth near his groin made his cock twitch. Victor had snuggled in, and his breath was warm even through the suit pants and underwear. He was gently nuzzling at Yuri’s quickly hardening length.

“Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Yuri’s cock immediately got harder at the thought. “You’re too good to me Vitya,” Yuri murmured. “A foot massage and a blowjob in one night. What do you want as a reward?”

Victor hummed as if in thought, nose rubbing Yuri’s length. 

“Want me to suck you later?”

Victor shook his head and made a dissatisfied noise.

“Want me to make love to you?”

“Mmmm…”

The tone told Yuri that while he liked the idea, it wasn’t what he really wanted. He remembered what had cause Victor to drop in the first place. “Do you want me to use my feet on you?”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Ok,” Yuri said, running his fingers through VIctor’s hair again. “You can use your mouth on me and I’ll use my feet on you. Get us both out and get comfortable.”

Victor nodded, fingers working slowly but surely as he loosened Yuri’s fly and freed his hardened cock. He then pulled his own out before settling on his knees between Yuri’s legs, his cock between Yuri’s feet. 

“Are you comfortable?” Yuri asked as Victor kissed his length. 

“Mm-hmm.”

“Ok. Go ahead then.”

Victor immediately took Yuri’s cock between his lips, sucking the head and dipping his tongue into the slit before pulling off again to kiss and mouth the length. 

Yuri moaned as Victor worked, moving his feet some, but mostly relying on Victor’s movements to provide the return stimulation. Soon the pre-cum from Victor’s cock coated the insides of Yuri’s feet, making the slide easier. 

As Victor’s stimulation increased so did Yuri’s, Victor bobbing and taking him into his throat, moaning and humming with pleasure around him. 

Yuri was too tired to last long, and it seemed Victor was too as he increased his pace and efforts. 

Yuri would his fingers into Victor’s hair and kept his cock deep in the other man’s throat as he came, and warmth almost immediately coated his feet in return. 

Victor looked beautifully wrecked when Yuri pulled him off his cock, drool and a bit of cum around his lips, hair a mess, eyes still distant and with a bright blush on his cheeks. Yuri looked down and admired the glistening cum on his freshly massaged feet as he set Victor’s head back against his thigh. 

“You’re so good Vitya,” Yuri praised, running his fingers through Victor’s hair. “So good for me.”

Victor’s eyes closed and he hummed softly at the praise. 

Yuri gazed down in wonder at the perfect man kneeling between his legs, and he remembered that his phone was in his suit-jacket pocket… the jacket he was still wearing. He reached into the pocket and pulled it free and framed the photo. 

It was perfect: Victor’s relaxed face, with a bit of drool on Yuri’s pant leg, lips still red and glistening with drool and cum so close to Yuri’s limp cock that it was immediately apparent he’d just been sucking it. At the bottom edge of the photo was Victor’s limp cock, still between Yuri’s cum coated feet. 

“How about you clean us up Vitya?” Yuri suggested. “Then we’ll cuddle in bed.”

Victor nodded, humming happily, even as he made no effort to move for several seconds. 

Yuri decided they could be a few minutes late to practice if it meant more time just like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yep, fluffy D/s. 
> 
> And they had fun trying stain removers before taking those suits to the cleaners, LOL. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	38. Put a Label on It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tells Victor one of his old fantasies while half asleep, and Victor sets out to make it come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this delayed chapter. It's a bit longer and oh so hot I think it'll make up for it. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri’s face was slack, breathing even, and nearly asleep in Victor’s arms. It was the perfect end to the evening: still tingling with pleasure, Yuri wrapped in his arms, and bags packed to leave the next day for the first competition of the season.

Yuri sighed happily, nuzzling against Victor’s chest.

“Happy?” Victor murmured, kissing Yuri’s hair.

“Mm-hmm,” Yuri replied.

Victor ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back.

“So much better than my fantasies,” Yuri continued, voice thick with sleep.

“Fantasies?” Victor teased, intrigued. “From before I met you?”

Yuri nodded against Victor’s chest.

“Tell me one?”

Yuri’s beautiful brown eyes cracked open, soft smile playing on his lips before he closed his eyes again.

“I always wanted you to notice my skating,” Yuri said, shifting to make himself more comfortable. He sighed again. “I used to dream about you seeing me skate, and falling in love on the spot. But of course there was press, and parties, and all you could do all night was watch as other people talked to me. By the time you were able to get me alone you couldn’t hold back.”

“Oh?” Victor encouraged, intrigued.

“Mm-hmm,” Yuri murmured again as sleep started to overtake him again. He yawned. “Of course back then I thought you would be much more possessive.” He scooted closer to Victor’s warmth. “You were always forceful… made it clear I was yours and nobody else’s…”

Victor blinked, waiting for Yuri to continue, then noticed that the other man had fallen asleep. He smiled and stared as moonlight illuminated Yuri’s face.

“Possessive and forceful, hmm?” Victor mused, kissing Yuri’s hair again. “For you solnyshko, anything.”

* * *

 

Victor stretched, keeping loose. He was in first going into the free skate, and he intended to take home gold. Yuri stood nearby, comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, his and Victor’s access badges hanging around his neck. Yakov was out of sight, probably talking to one of the other coaches.

“Pairs are finishing,” Yuri said, walking over. “Then resurfacing. You should probably get ready for warmup.”

Victor stood, smiled and wrapped his fiance in his arms. “Thanks for the warning.” He dipped his head for a kiss that Yuri immediately returned.

“So what do you want as your prize for gold?” Yuri asked.

Victor leaned in and dropped his voice so that only Yuri could hear.

“I want the whole hotel to know what noises I can draw from you with my tongue.”

Yuri immediately turned a bright red. “Vitya!”

Victor smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. “When I win I want you to prep yourself so that I can feast on that perfect ass of yours after the banquet. It’ll be much more delicious than whatever hor d'oeuvres they serve.”

Yuri’s blush deepened, but the way he tried to hide himself in Victor’s arms was enough to prove that he liked the idea.

“Are you sure?” Yuri mumbled into Victor’s chest.

“Positive,” Victor purred.

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked, eyeing the suit laid out on the bed. “Wouldn’t you rather I eat you out instead, I know you like it.”

Victor smiled and pulled Yuri into his arms. “I like those noises of yours more.”

Yuri blushed. “Ok.” They kissed, then Yuri headed into the bathroom to prep himself before they headed down to the banquet.

Victor took the time to do some preparation of his own. He hid a marker in the inside pocket of his suit jacket along with a cock-ring. Forceful didn’t have to mean spontaneous after all, and a bit of planning would make it all the better for Yuri.

* * *

 

Victor’s eyes tracked across the room to where Yuri was talking with one of the Japanese skaters. They were laughing, Yuri’s smile brighter than any light.

Victor swirled the champagne in his glass before taking a sip, barely listening to what the sponsor trying to woo him was saying. He’d made up his mind nearly ten minutes earlier, already well-acquainted with the brand and familiar with the campaign they wanted to work him into. But it made the talking men feel better if Victor waited on a yes, made it seem less like it was about the money or the product and more about their persuasive abilities.

“So what do you think?” the babbling man asked.

Victor turned his attention back to him and turned on his megawatt smile. “I’ll have to make sure there are no conflicts with existing contracts, but I’m excited. If you could send the details to my management agency I would appreciate it.” He pulled out a business card case, found the appropriate one, and handed it over. “Here’s their card.”

“Thank you!” the man said, and Victor could tell by his stance that he was about to start babbling again.

Victor nodded, and cast around the room again. The crowd was thinning, and he knew nobody would make a fuss over him and Yuri leaving. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, cutting the man off before he could launch into a story, “I need to find my darling fiance. We have an early flight.”

“Oh, of course. Thanks for your time.”

Victor smiled again. “Of course. I look forward to working with you.”

The man’s smile showed that he was placated at how Victor was leaving.

Freed from the chains of dull stories Victor made his way over to Yuri and wrapped himself around him.

“Hi,” Yuri said, turning slightly.

“Hi,” Victor replied, kissing Yuri’s temple while the other Japanese skater looked on, blushing at the public display of affection. “Ready to head back up?”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Ok.” He wriggled out of Victor’s embrace long enough to bow at the other man and say something that sounded like a pleasant farewell, which was returned with a similar gesture.

Victor lead Yuri from the banquet room, arm low and firm around his waist. He kept contact as they stepped into the empty elevator, then attacked Yuri’s lips with his own.

“Vitya!” Yuri half-protested as they parted. “They have cameras in these you know.”

“Let them watch,” Victor growled. “Then they’ll know who you belong to.”

Yuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses, and Victor could feel his cock hardening as he pressed his leg between his thighs.

Victor kissed him again for emphasis. “Mine.”

The elevator slowed and Victor stepped back. The doors slid open on their floor, and Victor smiled politely at one of the other guests getting on.

Victor kept a tight hold on Yuri’s waist as they walked to the room, fingers digging in just enough to make his point.

Victor pinned Yuri to the wall as soon as they entered the room, thigh between his legs, left arm blocking one side and his right hand on Yuri’s face.

“You’re quite cruel you know,” Victor said, voice darkening.

“I… what?” Yuri asked, eyes wide.

“Flirting with other men all night,” Victor continued, “and right in front of me.” Victor leaned in, teeth grazing Yuri’s ear. “You should know better Yura. You’re _mine._ ”

The lusty groan that escaped Yuri’s lips was more than enough to prove that Victor had indeed hit the fantasy right, and he’d only just begun.

Victor brought his leg up enough for his thigh to rub against Yuri’s quickly-growing erection. “I think you need a little reminder of who it is you’re engaged to. I’m Victor Nikiforov. I get what I want, and I want _you.”_

“Vitya…”

Victor’s teeth grazed Yuri’s ear again. “That’s right. By the time I’m done with you tonight the entire hotel will know that you belong to _me._ ”

Victor stood again, and drew his fingers over Yuri’s face and across his lips. He used his thumb to press on Yuri’s chin until they parted, then slid his index and middle fingers into the wet cavern. “These luscious lips... It’s a shame I had to watch them smile at other men all night instead of wrapping themselves around my cock where they should have been.”

Yuri moaned, running his tongue over Victor’s fingers.

“You’re such a tease,” Victor purred, pulling his fingers from Yuri’s mouth and running them down his chest, leaving a wet streak on his dress shirt. He kept the smaller man pinned as he loosened his belt and fly, then slid his hand into Yuri’s boxers and wrapped it around his cock. He stroked slowly until Yuri was whimpering with need.

“Does that feel good?” Victor demanded.

“Yes…” Yuri whined.

“I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.” He squeezed, leaned in and bit Yuri’s neck. “I’m the only one who knows exactly how to make you feel good.”

Victor twisted his wrist in the way that always worked, and Yuri was already so on edge he came in Victor’s hand immediately.

Victor tsk’d. “You came in your pants like a teenager Yuri, and we’ve barely gotten started.”

Yuri slumped a bit as Victor released his cock, and Victor took the opportunity to pick up the other man and carry him to the bed. He dumped Yuri unceremoniously onto the mattress, turned him onto his stomach, grabbed his hips and slid a pillow underneath to keep his ass on display, then pulled his pants to his knees.

Victor settled himself between Yuri’s legs and kneaded the globes of his ass before parting them to reveal the entrance that Yuri had prepared earlier that evening. He licked his lips, having been looking forward to the wonderfully lewd noises Yuri made. He teased for a few minutes before drawing his tongue over the pucker.

Yuri _moaned_ and Victor was lost. He knew that Yuri was overstimulated, but his stamina made it better. He kept licking and sucking until Yuri was shaking, on the edge of another orgasm. He then wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock again and jerked him as he continued to work, until Yuri screamed into a pillow, coming again.

Victor smiled and moved to kneel, admiring the spit shine around Yuri’s hole. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out both the marker and the cock ring. He uncapped the marker and wrote _Property of Victor Nikiforov_ in bold black on Yuri’s ass.

He smirked, enjoying the sight, then climbed off the bed. He strode over to where Yuri’s head rested, fisted his hands in Yuri’s hair and pulled his face up.

“You muffled your voice Yuri,” Victor chided. “I thought I told you I wanted the hotel to know who you belong to. But if you really do want to be gagged…”

Victor released Yuri’s head, pushed his pants to his knees, slid the cock ring on and picked up Yuri’s head by the hair again. He angled his cock into Yuri’s mouth and started thrusting.

Yuri moaned around Victor’s length, and gagged as Victor pushed into his throat. But the increased moans told Victor how much he enjoyed the rough treatment.

Victor was glad for the cock ring as he moved, far too worked up and ready to explode already. It kept him going far longer than he normally would be able to, and he watched Yuri’s eyes glaze over in pure bliss.

Victor kept fucking Yuri’s face until he could see his cock hard again, and he shook slightly with need.

Victor pulled out and examined Yuri’s face. Drool ran down and he looked absolutely used.

“I want to hear you,” Victor growled. “Understood?”

Yuri nodded as Victor dropped his head and moved to kneel between Yuri’s legs. He tested to ensure that the other man was still open enough, then pushed into the warmth.

Yuri cried out in renewed pleasure as he was filled. “Vitya!”

“Much better,” Victor purred, not giving Yuri more than a few seconds to adjust before he started moving. “Tell me who this perfect ass belongs to.”

“Vi… Victor Nikiforov! My ass belongs to Victor Nikiforov!”

“Again!”

“My ass belongs to Victor Nikiforov!” Yuri cried.

“Good,” Victor growled, fingertips digging into Yuri’s hips. “Now tell me what a slut you are for my cock!”

“More Vitya!” Yuri begged. “Fuck me harder!”

“With pleasure,” Victor said, pulling nearly out and slamming back in. He set a fast and brutal pace, fucking Yuri until he was begging to come.

“Not yet Yura,” Victor growled. “I want you to see exactly how much a slut for me you are.”

Victor pulled out, pulled off the cock ring, then fucked Yuri hard and fast. He’d just started to come when an idea struck. He pulsed a couple times into Yuri’s ass, then pulled out and jerked the rest of his orgasm onto Yuri’s ass, cum mingling with the black lettering.

The result was perfect, cum decorating Yuri’s skin and leaking from his ass, pure lewd ecstasy was written on his face. Victor scooted back and took the photo.  

Victor walked around the bed again and dropped his phone where Yuri could see it.

“Look what an absolute slut you are,” Victor purred, reaching between Yuri’s legs and stroking his leaking cock. “You love it, don’t you?”

Yuri nodded, moaning and sobbing in blissful overstimulation.

“Let me hear you Yuri.”

“I’m a slut for your cock Vitya.”

“Again. Louder.”

“I’m a slut for your cock Vitya,” Yuri cried, tears of need on his face.

Victor grinned and stroked Yuri fast. “You can come now.”

Yuri screamed as he came again, once more muffling his voice with a pillow.

Victor smiled, watching Yuri shake with pleasure before finally slumping boneless onto the bed.

Victor stripped, then helped Yuri out of his clothes as well before laying beside the other man and pulling him into his arms.

“Good?” Victor asked, kissing Yuri’s forehead.

“Perfect,” Yuri replied sleepily.

“So are you,” Victor countered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Victor, so devoted to Yuri that he'll act out forceful and possessive even though he's dorky and reverent. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	39. Switch it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's stamina is finally put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the penultimate chapter ya'll, and what's a Victuri sex fic without a chapter devoted to Yuri's stamina. 
> 
> Happy marathoning. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri hummed softly as Victor stroked his cock, which was still hard despite them having gone several rounds. He traced his fingers up and down Victor’s back, noting the slight shiver from over sensitized nerves.

“Yuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever… you know… want to go longer?”

Yuri blinked and turned to look into Victor’s blue eyes. He smiled at the other man. “What do you mean?”

Victor leaned in to kiss Yuri, twisting his wrist at the same time to make Yuri come again. It was only as Yuri was coming down from the high and Victor was obviously trying to decide if he should keep going or if Yuri was really done that he continued.

“I mean,” he said softly, kissing Yuri’s hair, “that your stamina in the rink is only rivaled by your stamina in bed. And I don’t seem to be able to match you in either.”

Yuri turned so that he could run his fingers across Victor’s chest. “Unlike the rink though, it’s not a competition. As long as we’re both happy my stamina doesn’t matter.”

Victor chuckled. “A diplomatic answer, that doesn’t address the question.”

Yuri smiled. “Are you saying that you want more?”

Victor blushed. “Well… I… uh…” He licked his lips. “I do sometimes wonder how long you could really go for.”

Yuri reached up and brushed the frings from in front of Victor’s eyes. “Sometimes I think it would be nice to keep going. But I don’t want to hurt you, and you always take care of me… just like you did tonight.”

“Hmmm…” Victor mused.

“What are you thinking Vitya?”

Victor leaned in, teeth grazing Yuri’s ear and making him shiver. “Win gold next week, and let’s find out how long you can go.”

Yuri hissed in a sharp breath. “Vitya?”

Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s neck. “Win gold, and you can fuck me until you’re done. However long it takes, whatever you want to do.”

Yuri groaned, his cock approving of the idea.

Victor chuckled as he started stroking him again. “Seems we have a deal.”

* * *

Yuri felt arms wrap around him from behind as he opened his carry-on bag and took out the gleaming gold medal.

“I knew you’d win,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind Yuri’s ear. His arms tightened. “We’re going to have to get a larger display case soon. We’re running out of room between us.”

Yuri set the medal back down and turned in Victor’s arms. He pulled the taller man down into a kiss. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Victor smiled softly. “You’re wrong. You were always capable of this. All I did was tell you so.”

Yuri ran his thumb over Victor’s cheek, brushing away the fringe. “But that’s what I needed the whole time. You. You believing in me.”

Victor blushed, and Yuri could see tears trying to form at the corners of his eyes. “Yuri…”

Yuri rose up on his toes and kissed Victor again. “Marry me Vitya.”

Victor laughed. “Yuri, we’re already engaged!”

“So that’s a yes?”

Victor took Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Yes. I’ll marry you as many times as you want. We’ll have vow renewal ceremonies every year or more if that’s what you need to know how much I love you.”

Yuri smiled and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder, comfortable in his embrace.

“So when do you want to collect your other prize?” Victor asked after several minutes of hugging.

“Hmm?” Yuri asked, too comfortable to want to think.

Victor nipped at the shell of Yuri’s ear. “You know… finding out how long your stamina in bed really lasts.”

Yuri tipped his head up. “You’re serious?”

Victor nodded. “Of course I am.”

Yuri closed his eyes and rested his head against Victor again. “I don’t know for sure. I want it to be more spontaneous. I’ll be careful though, not too close to competition, and I’ll try to plan so it lines up with either a free or travel day.”

Victor hummed. “Ok.”

* * *

Victor had worked Yuri hard for several days, trying to smooth out the rough patches in his programs before their next competitions. The constant repetition and yells of ‘again’ were getting on his nerves.

They were sitting at the dinner table, still trying to smooth over the grated emotions from the day, when Yuri looked at Victor and something about the exhaustion, frustration and love all combined in his head.

He wanted… _needed_ to fuck Victor.

His cock hardened.

Everything in him told him to take the other man to the bedroom and just keep going until the only thing he knew was that Yuri’s cock brought enough pleasure to drive out everything else.

“Now Vitya…” Yuri said, tone dropping. He licked his lips as he thought of fucking him over and over.

Victor looked up from his plate. “Hmm?”

Yuri ran his foot up the inside of Victor’s leg and pressed his toes against his cock. “Tomorrow is a free day, and I want to find out exactly how much you can take.”

Victor’s eyes widened, he swallowed, and took a deep breath. “Now?”

“Now.” Yuri stood. “I don’t know where we’re headed tonight. I’m going to prep myself while you finish eating. Then you prep while I finish.”

Victor nodded mutely, eyes round in shock and bulge visible in his pants even under the shadow of the table.

Yuri leaned in to whisper in Victor’s ear. “If you can walk tomorrow, then I haven’t fucked you well enough.” He let his hand trail down Victor’s front and palmed the bulge before standing again. “And the only way I’m stopping before I’m completely done is if you safeword out. Because I expect you to be begging me to stop.”

He couldn’t miss Victor’s groan as he walked away.

* * *

Yuri was achingly hard as he kissed up the inside of Victor’s thigh, flavored lube warming on his fingers. He bit and nibbled the sensitive skin as his fingers slowly worked Victor open, making the other man gasp and moan.

He worked his way up as he added fingers, and by the time he’d added a third digit to Victor’s hole, his lips were around Victor’s cock. He bobbed his head while his fingers stretched open his fiance. He brought Victor just to the edge then stopped.

“Yuri…” Victor begged, hips rising as his body sought out more.

Yuri smiled and kissed up Victor’s torso instead of giving the relief he needed. He claimed Victor’s lips in a fiery kiss while grinding his own erection against Victor’s hips.

Yuri could feel the desire to be in control thrumming through him as he ran his fingers over Victor’s lips, staring down at the other man. He trailed his fingers down Victor’s chest until they wrapped around his cock. He pumped slowly.

Yuri moved his hand off Victor’s cocks after several strokes and found the tube of lube. He drizzled some on Victor’s fingers. “I’m going to straddle your face now love, and fuck your throat. If you’re good and open me up at the same time I’ll keep sucking on this delicious cock of yours.”

Victor nodded and Yuri kissed him again before kneeling and scooting around so that his cock stretched over Victor’s waiting lips. Victor made a needy, whining noise as Yuri slid the head into his mouth, which resonated through Yuri and made him need to see Victor wrecked even more.

Yuri thrust a few times, allowing Victor to get into the most comfortable position, then started rolling his hips in deep, fluid motions. Victor’s throat opened around him, and soon he’d set a steady pace.

Victor’s cock was hard, leaking pre-cum that Yuri wanted to lick away. Then there were fingers at his entrance, Victor finally having decided the best way to open Yuri while having his face fucked. Yuri groaned and ground back onto the fingers, rocking between sources of pleasure.

Victor’s cock was still leaking, and Yuri couldn’t hold back. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around it, licking the slit hungrily. He braced himself with one hand and used the other to pump.

Victor’s increasing moans spurred Yuri to thrust faster and deeper. He was close, so close, and by the tremble in his legs, so was Victor.

Yuri forced himself off Victor’s cock. As much as he wanted to feel those moans around his own length he knew that the longer he kept Victor from coming the longer the other man would last.

However the needy whine as Yuri continued to rock into Victor’s throat was enough, and Yuri pushed deep, holding himself against Victor’s mouth as his cock pulsed with his first orgasm of the evening.

Yuri pulled out, his cock flopping against Victor’s cheek. He smiled, the other man already looked thoroughly wrecked, tears along his cheek and lips plump and red. Drool slid down the sides of his mouth, along with the cum he couldn’t swallow fast enough.

On impulse Yuri reached to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He framed the photo, then tossed the phone to the side of the mattress once he was happy with it.

Yuri turned and leaned in to kiss Victor. He moaned as he tasted his own cum on the other man’s lips. “That took the edge off,” Yuri said, licking a tear trail from Victor’s cheek. “Now we can really get started.”

Victor groaned again, and Yuri took advantage of his open mouth to kiss him before licking down his chest. He teased along Victor’s cock, but instead of taking it in his mouth again he draped Victor’s legs over his shoulders and scooted up, making Victor bend at the middle. He met Victor’s eyes, then drew his tongue across the already open entrance.

“Fuck! Yuri!” Victor gasped at the same time he ground his hips against Yuri’s tongue.

Yuri chuckled as he worked, tasting Victor’s clean skin with a hint of the flavored lube. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin until Victor was crying with need, cock hard and dripping against his stomach.

Yuri reached out and grabbed his phone again. They’d never discussed multiple photos as part of their game, but Victor was too perfect and he needed to capture it.

As soon as Yuri dropped the phone again he moved and lowered Victor’s hips, then pushed his own needy cock into the warmth.

Victor cried out as he was filled, shivering from overstimulation.

“You feel so good Vitya,” Yuri praised as VIctor’s hips bucked against him, seeking any sort of stimulation.

“Yuri please…”

Yuri leaned in, and Victor propped himself on his elbows so that their lips could meet in the middle. “Soon Vitya,” Yuri promised. “Once I’m done with this fantastic hole of yours I’ll ride your cock until you fill me up.”

Victor moaned and flopped back onto the pillows as Yuri started thrusting in long and deep strokes.

Yuri lost himself in the motion, in the ecstasy of Victor. He came hard, but barely softened as he thought about riding the other man into sweet oblivion. As soon as his cock stopped pulsing he pulled out and moved to straddle Victor’s hips, sinking down onto his cock.

Victor groaned with relief, bucking into Yuri, who leaned in to kiss him.

“I thought you didn’t like kissing after eating out,” Victor said with a shiver as Yuri rolled his hips.

Yuri smiled. “We’ll probably go through the bottle of mouthwash later. But for now I want you so wrecked you can’t even think about such things.”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, obviously trying to postpone his orgasm for a few more seconds. “Yuri…”

Yuri kissed him again. “Go ahead Vitya. We’ve only just begun for the night.”

Yuri hummed with pleasure as he felt Victor come inside him. His own cock was already hardening, almost ready to go again.

* * *

Yuri glanced at the clock and waited for the numbers to come into focus. He processed the information, and instead of feeling exhausted at knowing he’d been going for several hours already he instead felt a new rush of energy.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand, glad that Victor had had the foresight to bring in something to drink. He took several large gulps before helping Victor to drink as well.

“Ready for more Vitya?” Yuri purred, running his fingers along Victor’s cheeks, tracing where the water had dribbled back out of his mouth.

“I can’t…” Victor protested, “too much.”

Yuri studied him. They’d discussed after Yuri had indicated that he wanted it to be impromptu. Victor had told him to keep going, even when he begged him to stop. They’d agreed that a safeword would be the only true request to stop.

Yuri chewed his lip. Victor was wrecked and oversensitized, but didn’t seem to be in pain or stressed. He decided to test. He danced his fingers down Victor’s chest until they wrapped around his cock, which twitched in Yuri’s grasp.

Victor moaned and bucked into the touch.

“I think you can,” Yuri replied, licking the shell of Victor’s ear. He moved his hand from Victor’s cock to his own and pumped it back to hardness before rolling over to kneel between Victor’s legs.

Victor’s whine filled the room before giving way to gasps and moans. He called Yuri’s name over and over before giving in and begging for more. Yuri stroked his hard cock as he approached orgasm, and came at the same time as Victor when the other man’s muscles tightened around him, providing a contrast to the otherwise loose and sloppy hole.

Strands of Victor’s cum landed on his stomach, mingling with that which was already there. Yuri didn’t know whose was whose anymore. Yuri had ridden Victor through several orgasms, and Victor had had a handful of his own.

Victor whined again as Yuri leaned in and claimed his lips. “I told you you could,” Yuri said.

He sat up and took another photo before he started thrusting again.

* * *

Yuri was finally tapped out. He’d started shooting blanks several orgasms before, but was still hard. Victor was in much the same state, despite having come quite a few times less than Yuri.

Yuri fucked Victor hard and fast, chasing that last orgasm. His whole body shook as it finally overpowered him when Victor came.

Yuri slumped and looked at his beautifully fucked fiance. Victor’s hair was messier than he’d ever seen it. Lines of cum in various stages of drying lined his stomach, spit and cum ringed his mouth and tear tracks stained his cheek. Even his hole had a red and puffy appearance from being so used. His cock rested on his stomach, limp but obviously well-used.

Yuri fumbled for his phone and took one last photo of the evening. He then pulled out, keeping the phone in his hand so he could set it onto the nightstand.

Yuri flopped next to Victor and pulled the trembling man into his arms. “Do you need water Vitya?” he asked after a minute.

Victor nodded into his chest.

Yuri reached blindly until he found a bottle of water. He helped Victor with it first, then finished it off.

“You were amazing,” Yuri praised, pressing a kiss to Victor’s hair.

“Were?” Victor asked weakly.

“I don’t think I can move anymore,” Yuri chuckled.

Victor sighed, sounding relieved and nuzzled against Yuri’s chest. “Love you…” he mumbled. “Sleep now?”

Yuri laughed again. “I love you too. Goodnight love.”

* * *

Yuri walked into the bedroom carrying steaming mugs of tea. He found Victor laying on his stomach, scrolling through the photos on Yuri’s phone.

Victor looked up as Yuri set the tea down, and Yuri leaned in to kiss him. He breathed deep the smell of Victor’s expensive shampoo and the fresh scent of clean skin.

“How you feeling?” Yuri asked, sitting in a way that didn’t aggravate his own sore body.

“As long as I’m laying like this I’m fine,” Victor joked. “But don’t expect me to walk far… or sit.”

Yuri chuckled. “You’re ok though? I didn’t hurt you?”

Victor shook his head. “I’m fine. Just sore love.”

Yuri smiled and kissed Victor again. “Good.”

Victor turned back to Yuri’s phone. He swiped to the next photo.

“Sorry about that,” Yuri said sheepishly. “I know we’d only ever done one photo before, but… I couldn’t help myself.”

Victor laughed. “How many did you take?”

Yuri hummed. “About… a dozen?”

“Wow!”

Yuri looked over Victor’s shoulder, blush creeping across his face as the photos reminded him of how hard he’d fucked the other man.

Victor reached the last photo, gasped, then faceplanted into the mattress.

“Vitya!”

Victor bunched the fabric of the pillowcase in his hand and waved it.

“Huh?” Yuri asked.

“Can’t move. Pillowcase will have to be my white flag,” Victor mumbled into the mattress.

“Huh?” Yuri repeated.

“I surrender,” Victor said, motioning to the phone. “You win. I can’t top that.”

Yuri blinked, then laughed. “I dunno. The last one you took, with your name scrawled on my ass was pretty good.”

Victor pushed the phone toward Yuri. “And you’ve practically written your name in our cum. I can’t compete. I know when I’ve been bested.”

Yuri paused. “Are you sure?”

Victor buried his face in the pillow, but Yuri couldn’t miss the blush painted across his cheek. “You win Yuri.”

“What’s my prize?” Yuri purred, competitive side coming out, and fingers dancing up Victor’s back.   

“Not another round,” Victor quipped. “At least not today.”

Yuri burst into laughter. “Deal. We’ll figure it out later.”

Victor nodded, then moved to push Yuri onto his back. He immediately settled into Yuri’s arms, head on his chest.

“I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too Vitya.”

“Thanks…”

“For what?”

“For coming into my life.”

Yuri hummed and kissed Victor’s hair. “Thanks for coming into mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Who feels dirty after that? ;-)
> 
> Anyway, final chapter next week. A wrap-up fluff chapter that finishes out the story. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	40. Immortalizing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the game over Victor and Yuri turn to thoughts of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end ya'll. The game is over and it's time for some final fluff. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me over the course of this story. It's been a wild and sexy ride. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri laid on the bed, holding his second gold of the season above him. It spun slowly, catching and reflecting the light. 

Victor walked in, holding his phone, and laughed. “Feel good knowing you’ve got a guaranteed spot at the final?”

Yuri turned and set the medal on the mattress. “I’ve never been in the top spot before. The last two times it was always down to my placement and not points.”

Victor strode over, crawled along the bed, straddling Yuri then kissed him deeply. “We still have one more week, and I could edge out the top spot based on scores.”

Yuri smiled. “I think I could live with that. Though it means you’d have to bring up your score in the free skate.”

“I’m up for the challenge,” Victor grinned, moving to the side. 

Yuri moved to sit up and Victor immediately pulled him back down. 

Yuri laughed as he squirmed in Victor’s embrace. “Vitya!”

Victor gained the upper hand and was soon leaning over Yuri again with a mischievous grin on his face. He started tickling Yuri. 

Yuri erupted into laughter as Victor attacked his most sensitive spots. “Vitya!” He managed between laughs. “Stop! Stop!”

Victor kept tickling until Yuri tried to fight back, then gave up to pin Yuri’s hands to the mattress. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss Yuri and intertwined their fingers. 

“I love you Yuri,” Victor murmured against his lips. 

Yuri’s fingers tightened against Victor’s. “I love you too.”

Victor abandoned Yuri’s hands to cradle his head as he started into a series of deep kisses, and Yuri quickly wrapped his hands around the back of Victor’s neck to hold him there. 

“Mmmm,” Yuri hummed as they separated. “I never tire of kissing you.”

Victor smiled down at him. “Don’t say things like that, or I won’t stop.”

“So I should say it again then?”

Victor laughed and leaned in for more kisses. 

“You’re a horrible distraction Yuri,” Victor said when they finally stopped again. “I know I came in here for a reason other than kissing you.”

Yuri pouted, which earned him a laugh from Victor and several more kisses. 

“Oh yeah,” Victor said when they separated again. “Towels. The clothes are in the dryer and I wanted to wash the towels.”

Yuri laughed and watched as Victor climbed from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to retrieve the towels from the hamper. As soon as Victor was out of sight he spied his phone where it hand landed on the bed. On the screen was one of the photos from their game. 

Yuri smiled as he looked at the photo. He was framed by the spray of water, well fucked and with cum trailing out of him. It had been a perfect day and an ideal way to rewrite his Sochi story. 

Victor walked from the bathroom laden with towels. 

“Do you need a hand?” Yuri asked. 

“I’ve got it!”

“Do you want your phone?”

Victor looked over and smiled. “I’ll come back for it. I think I need a few more kisses.”

Yuri grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Victor laughed as he strode from the room. 

Yuri chewed his lip as he scrolled through the album. He had already gotten Victor something for his birthday, but they had agreed to keep Christmas gifts smaller and more meaningful. 

Yuri smiled as he decided. 

* * *

Victor gazed at Yuri, fast asleep and sleeping in on their free day. As much as he wanted to crawl back into bed and cuddle his fiance he had something to do.

Victor took Yuri’s phone from the charger and carried it into the living room. There he plugged it into his computer and browsed to the folder of photos from their game. 

Victor smiled as the photos loaded. He was embarrassed at some, but all of them provided blissful memories. 

His cock hardened when the photo of his first footjob from Yuri appeared. 

Victor closed the computer as soon as all the photos were transferred, and was careful of his aching cock as he tiptoed back into the bedroom to put Yuri’s phone back on the charger. 

Victor decided that with the harder part of his task done he could afford to cuddle Yuri for a little while, and see if he could interest the other man in a morning tryst. 

* * *

“Merry Christmas Yuri!”

Yuri smiled as Victor beamed at him, excited to start the day. 

Yuri reached out and pulled the other man down into a kiss, which Victor immediately melted into. 

“I’m going to have to get used to Christmas in January,” Yuri said with a smile. 

VIctor grinned. “It doesn’t matter to me if you want to celebrate it in December.”

Yuri shook his head. “No. In Japan Christmas is a holiday for couples. So I’ll celebrate it whenever I can be with you.”

“And when I retire and we’re not apart for the one in December?”

“I guess we’ll just have to celebrate it twice,” Yuri replied with a laugh. 

Victor grinned and leaned in to kiss Yuri again. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Besides,” Yuri added. “If we celebrate in January, then it makes your birthday more special.”

Victor smiled. “Every day is special as long as I have you.”

Yuri felt the blush creep over his cheeks. “Vitya!”

Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead. “It’s true. Now come on. Busy day. We’re expected at Lilia’s house this afternoon for the Christmas meal.”

Yuri stretched then climbed out of bed. Victor held out a warm and fluffy robe and they padded in slippers into the living room. A tree stood in the corner with a small mound of presents around it: a few gifts from Hasetsu, some things that had arrived from Victor’s parents, and a handful of tokens from others. Intermingled were gifts that they would need to take to Lilia’s for Yakov, Lilia, Yurio, Mila and Georgi. 

Yuri saw that Victor had already placed steaming mugs of hot cocoa on the end tables. 

“Shall we?” Victor asked. 

Yuri smiled up and nodded at the man he loved. They walked over to the tree together, each picking up a single gift for the other. They carried their tokens to the couch, took seats facing each other and exchanged their presents. 

Yuri chewed his lip as Victor tugged at the shiny ribbon, hoping that he’d really made something that the other man would like. It had taken him weeks of careful work when he knew Victor was out. 

Victor opened the flaps of the box, eyes curious as he gazed down at the blue book within. He lifted it out of the bed of tissue paper and turned back the cover to reveal printouts of the photos he’d taken. Mixed around the photos in the scrapbook were messages of love, and some of Yuri’s favorite memories. 

“Yuri…” Victor said, tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. “When did you have time to make this?”

Yuri blushed. “You like it? I… I thought you’d want them somewhere other than your phone. I bought a photo printer so we can print other photos too.”

“Oh solnyshko, it’s perfect!”

Yuri’s cheeks heated as his blush deepened. “I’m glad.”

“Open yours!” Victor cried.

Yuri laughed and carefully removed the paper. Underneath he found the box for a digital photo frame. He opened it and saw that the contents matched the advertising. 

He blinked at it for a second before looking up to see Victor bouncing excitedly. “It’s got batteries in it already. Turn it on!”

Yuri smiled at Victor’s enthusiasm and thumbed the power button. 

Yuri laughed as his own photos filled the small display. “We had the same idea?” he asked, turning to look at Victor. 

Victor laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “Looks like it.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor to hold him close. “I love you.”

Victor grinned against his lips. “I love you too,”

* * *

Victor popped the cork on the bottle of champagne and suds dropped down the side. “Congratulations on the end of another season!” he declared to the skaters assembled in their apartment.

“Congratulations!” came the reply. 

Yuri helped Victor pass out glasses; champagne for Chris, Phichit, Georgi, Mila, Otabek, himself and Victor, and sparkling cider for Yurio. Everybody had assembled post-worlds for the chance to relax and have fun.

Soon they were seated around the living room. Yuri,Yurio, and Otabek facing off on a console game while Mila tried to convince Georgi to stick around for another season. 

Victor looked over at the other skater. Georgi hadn’t officially announced his retirement, but it was no secret at the rink that he was considering it. 

Victor turned back to Chris, and by proxy to Phichit, who was sitting on Chris’s lap. 

“So you two…?” Victor trailed off. 

Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around Phichit’s middle. “It’s still new, and the distance is an issue…”

“Yuri!,” Phichit interrupted. “We gotta go on a double date before we leave. Me and Chris and you and Victor.”

“Just don’t ask for Thai,” Yuri replied, not turning his eyes from the game on the television. “That is, unless you’re cooking. Victor says they’re good, but after living with you I know better.”

“Hey!” Victor protested. 

“You can’t be roommates with a man from Thailand and not learn to appreciate the real thing Vitya,” Yuri replied. “Boom! Headshot!”

“Fuck you Katsudon!” Yurio cried. “How did you even line up that shot?”

“Practice.”

Victor turned back to see Phichit standing. “Excuse me.”

Victor nodded and chatted with Chris until a timer in the kitchen went off. He stood and went to check on the food in the oven. When he returned to the couch Chris was gone. 

“Where’d Chris go?”  

“Phichit came and got him,” Yurio muttered, scowling as he waited for Yuri and Otabek to finish the round. “Probably being gross somewhere.”

Victor smiled and moved to drape his arms over Yuri’s back. “Don’t start another round after this one solnyshko. Food’s almost done.”

“Ok,” Yuri replied, not breaking concentration. 

Victor stood and walked back to the kitchen, where he set out plates and silverware for everybody and transferred the food into serving dishes. He was about to call everybody in to eat when he spied Chris leaning against the counter. 

“Done snogging Phichit?” Victor teased. 

Chris laughed. “Who wouldn’t need a good snog with those photos around?”

Victor froze. 

“My my Victor. Who knew you and Yuri were so active in… and out of... the bedroom? And here I thought he’d be a blushing vanilla man.”

“Oh god…” Victor muttered, realizing that both he and Yuri had forgotten to turn off the photo frame. “You saw…”

“Technically… Phichit saw first.”

Victor groaned. “What was he even doing in the bedroom?”

“Apparently the hall washroom was occupied, so he went to the one off the master suite.”

Victor sighed. “I’m not going to live this down, am I?”

“Yuri’s not safe either,” Chris laughed. “Phichit started with phrases like ‘that’s so dirty,’ and soon devolved into ‘oh my god Yuri…’”

Victor moved toward the bedroom, but Chris held him back. “Where are you off to?”

“To turn off that damn photo frame before somebody else sees.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris said. “Phichit turned it off once we were done looking at the photos. I saw it go dark myself. Nobody else here will see it.”

Victor stood, breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded. “Thanks Chris.”

Chris smiled. “I know you, and Phichit knows Yuri well enough that we can give you guys shit and know our friendships will survive. But we know you’re both pretty private too.”

There was a suspiciously Yuri-sounding yelp from the living room, followed by what was obviously Phichit’s laughter. 

“Sounds like Yuri found out,” Victor said. 

“You got him Beka!” Yurio cheered.

“Phichit!” Yuri whined. “You made me lose!”

“ _ That’s _ what you’re upset about?” Phichit squealed. 

“Right now it is!”

Victor laughed and leaned around Chris to look into the living room. “Food’s ready! Let’s eat!”

Yuri turned off the console and soon everybody was sitting in the living room again, plates perched precariously on knees and laps as they ate, europop music softly flowing from the speakers. 

“Ah I love this song,” Mila said, leaning back. “It’s so artsy. I kinda want to skate it for my exhibition next year.”

“Oi, old man!” Yurio said. “Speaking of art. When did you start liking abstract art?”

Victor blinked. “Huh?”

“That piece in the guest room,” Yurio groused. “With the blue, pink and purple. It doesn’t seem your style.”

Victor exchanged a look with Yuri, then Chris, while Phichit failed to suppress a giggle. 

“What?” Yurio demanded. 

Victor, Chris, Yuri and Phichit burst into laughter. 

* * *

Yuri twined his legs with Victor’s as they cuddled underneath the covers. “Sorry I forgot to turn off the frame,” he said softly.

Victor smiled at him and shook his head. “I’m just as at fault as you are. I didn’t notice it either.”

Yuri tucked his head against Victor’s chest. “So… Phichit and Chris?”

“I think they make a cute couple,” Victor replied, kissing Yuri’s hair. 

“It does make their visiting easier,” Yuri laughed. “They have no problem sharing the guest bed.”

Victor ran his fingers along Yuri’s face. “I did tell them to keep it down.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Like we’re all that quiet?”

Victor leaned in to kiss him. “No, but we don’t need any rumors of orgies.”

Yuri blushed and buried his face against Victor’s chest. 

VIctor ran his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “Just think Yuri… This time next year we’ll be putting the final prep on our wedding.”

Yuri looked up and smiled. “I can’t wait.”

Victor leaned in to kiss him. “Me neither.”

“But…” Yuri added. “Let’s make sure to turn off the frame before people come over again.”

Victor laughed and kissed Yuri again. “Look at the bright side. At least Yurio didn’t see it.”

Yuri groaned. “No, he saw our sex painting instead.”

“Chris was able to pass it off at least.”

Yuri closed his eyes, breathing deep Victor’s scent. “I love you Vitya.”

Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s hair. “I love you too Yuri.”

“Goodnight,” they said at the same time before bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> So this chapter had a few memories from the story, and I'd love you to tell me which were your favorites. 
> 
> Need more of my writing now that this is done? Make sure to check out the other fics on my profile. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
